The Boy Who Saved Her Life
by HeavyBane
Summary: First Chapter: The one shot itself Second Chapter: Deleted scenes (Lemon/mature sexual themes/nudity) A poor young rabbit only wants to pick some flowers, but she is struck down by an evil voice at her presence, alerting her making her aware of the situation, who's going to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me.

Summary: A young yellow two tailed fox saved a young rabbits life, plenty of times, making her realize she should be a better friend to the fox

Inspired by: Sonic series in general…

(…)

The poor Mobians found themselves stuck on Earth, in the Thorndike mansion. Cream was sad and bored as her mother had not arrived yet, neither was she to be seen… the young rabbit cried and sobbed quietly to herself in her bed. But in her spare time, she picked flowers in the front lawn, so innocent and quiet with her chao above her shoulder, her dress carelessly blew in the window, occasionally forcing herself to push it down blushing lightly. She knelt down on her knees and did not expect to see a thing wrong today, until a robot rose from the ground, Cream gasped and stood up stepping back.

"Hand over the Chaos Emeralds, and I'll set you free" The robot said, the voice sounded familiar to Cream. Was it Eggman? 

"Eggman?" Cream replied, Eggman stuttered.

"Uh" He troubled finding words, until a two tailed fox landed and stood in front of Cream.

"Cream, get out of here!" Tails pointed out standing in a defensive position, she gasped with cheer and smiled at Tails, then turned around.

"Thank you Mr Tails" Cream thanked, Tails glanced at her as she left the area, suddenly the robot started to lift off the ground as thrusters roared through the air and made the ground shake, Tails gasped realizing it was heading for Cream, the robot was so big it was almost as tall as the mansion. Tails quickly picked his pace up and turned around spinning his tails, going faster than the robot as he hovered slightly above the ground. His Tails spun rapidly, then he saw the rabbit running away with Cheese, he picked her up in a bridal style unexpectedly and began flying away.

"Are you alright Cream?" Tails asked worrying, Cream nodded and blushed lightly.

"Yes, thank you for saving me" Cream thanked, the chao sat down on her chest and hugged Tails, making him blush lightly.

"Chao!" Cheese thanked.

"No problem, but we'll leave Sonic with the easy part down there" Tails pointed out looking down at the ground as did Cream and Cheese, seeing the blue blur homing attack the robot.

"I wish Mr Sonic wasn't so violent" Cream said worrying about his safety and his mind, Tails shook his head.

"Then we wouldn't be here now, he needs to be that violent with robots otherwise they'd destroy us" Tails replied making a good point, Cream looked up at Tails and smiled.

_At least Tails is filled with knowledge and smarts… that's what makes him cute. _"You're right" Cream admitted, Tails sighed and got lower to the ground, realizing they were at a lake, where he placed Cream on the ground standing up on both her feet, then landed in front of her standing straight.

"We'll wait for Sonic do destroy that robot, so we can get back home" Tails said as he sat on the ground with his legs bent slightly getting comfortable on the short grass, he placed his hands either side of him providing support as he looked up at the blue sky, Cream sat down next to him on his right and looked to her left seeing daisy's.

"Do you want to make daisy chains with me Tails?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head declining the offer.

"No thanks, but I can help you make them if you want" Tails replied glancing at her, Cream shook her head.

"I can do it on my own" Cream pointed out picking daisy's with her left hand and holding the pile of them in her right hand.

"It's really beautiful out here today" Tails admired hearing birds tweeting, seeing the grass was as green as ever, and the water looked beautiful with the sun reflecting off it.

"You should come outside more often, it's always beautiful outside" Cream pointed out looking up at the blue sky, Tails turned his head and smiled at her.

"If you don't mind, I'll come outside with you whenever you want to" Tails replied, Cream nodded and stared at him.

"Sure" Cream replied resuming making daisy chains, she glanced at him cheerfully thinking of something that lingered in her mind.

"I can get a lot of ideas of what to build when I'm out here" Tails added thinking almost the same thing, he looked around seeing flowers surrounding him and Cream, he blushed heavily seeing them, and being near them as girls like them. "Man is this embarrassing" Tails muttered blushing heavily, Cream shook her head.

"Don't worry Tails, it's okay to like flowers" Cream replied, Tails looked away from her and saw the blue blur standing in front of him.

"That robots done for now, you two are safe to go back home now" Sonic pointed out, Tails smiled and positioned himself to stand up, before realizing Cream and Cheese were enjoying themselves as he glanced at them, Tails sat back down instantly and shook his head.

"I'll spend some time with Cream, thanks Sonic" Tails thanked, Sonic smiled and turned around to then run away.

_Huh? He wants to spend time with me! _Cream cheerfully threw her arms up in the air in victory, causing Tails to grow suspicious.

"Are you alright Cream?" Tails asked worryingly, Cream lowered her arms and blushed heavily frowning.

"Yes, I'm fine" Cream replied glancing at Tails, he smiled at her awkwardly.

"What made you throw your arms up in the air?" Tails asked, Cream sighed and leaned close to him.

"Please keep this secret" Cream asked, Tails nodded.

"I'll keep it secret, I promise. Please tell me!" Tails demanded leaning closer, Cream giggled and smiled.

"I really like you Tails, when you told me that you'll spend time with me that meant a lot to me" Cream explained, Tails blushed heavily hearing this from Cream, he saw her as cute and innocent, every detail made Tails happy, whether or not she tries to look good.

"Aw, it means a lot to me too when you stick by me" Tails added, Cream sighed and began making her daisy chain after looking down at her hand still seeing she was holding the picked daisy's.

"Do you think we'll ever get back to Mobius?" Cream asked, Tails frowned and fell silent.

"I'm not sure… there are ways, but luck needs to be on our side" Tails replied, Cream nodded.

"You are lucky Tails. You're also very smart, I believe in you!" Cream pointed out cheerfully leaning close to him as if she was begging.

"Aw, thanks" Tails thanked "I'll find a way back, even if it kills me" Tails added, Cream shook her head.

"No, please don't die!" Cream begged, Tails shook his head and blushed heavily.

"I won't, it was just a figure of speech" Tails explained, Cream resumed making her daisy chain after hearing Tails assure her that he didn't mean it.

"Here" Cream said getting Tails' attention, he turned his head and smiled at her, then she faced him revealing a daisy chain with her hands held out.

"It looks great!" Tails complimented, Cream knelt down on her knees and put the daisy chain on his head, around one ear.

"I made it for you" Cream pointed out, then Cheese appeared above Cream's head, smiling cheerfully at her, then put his daisy chain on Cream's head.

"Aw, you look adorable" Tails pointed out, Cream looked up realizing the daisy chain on her head, she blushed heavily.

"Thank you Cheese" Cream thanked looking up at him.

"Got any ideas of what you want to do tomorrow?" Tails asked, Cream rolled her eyes back as she thought.

_Let's see… the Chao garden! Oh… I forgot we only had those on Mobius… maybe a trip to the beach? Now we don't have to hide from the humans, I and Tails can go there any time! _"I have an idea, can we go to the beach?" Cream asked, Tails nodded rapidly.

"Of course" Tails replied, wanting to enjoy the sun and the sea tomorrow.

"Great!" Cream said standing up, she walked in front of Tails and offered her right hand, Tails accepted with his left hand and was pulled up to his feet by her, both blushing heavily "Do you mind walking me home?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head.

"Not at all, let's go!" Tails said walking ahead of her, Cream giggled and followed him running behind him trying her best to catch up.

"P- *pant* Please wait for me!" Cream begged after running for a while, Tails rolled his eyes back and slowed down, until Cream ran into him and knocked him over, Cream lied on top of Tails panting for air "Sorry" Cream apologized, Tails blushed heavily.

"Are you tired?" He asked smiling glancing at her.

"A little" Cream replied, Tails crawled out from underneath her, and knelt down on his knees as Cream rested her head on his lap.

"I'll carry you home" Tails assured her pecking her up in a bridal style, Cheese laid down on Cream's chest and closed his eyes. Tails watched Cream's eyes as he stood up, seeing she was slowly falling asleep. "I'll tuck you into bed too" Tails added, Cream blushed heavily as she gave into Tails' warm hold.

(…)

Tails had just tucked Cream into bed, ignoring the fact that it was early for bed time, Tails would try anything to make Cream happy, he stood up after sitting on the edge of her bed, then turned to the door to walk out, until he felt something grab his arm, Tails turned around and looked down at his arm, seeing a hand, it was Cream.

"Tails, please tell me a story" Cream asked, Tails rolled his eyes back smiling and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Sure, what about?" Tails asked, Cream grabbed her chao from the other pillow and held him close to her chest.

"Maybe a story about… two best friends?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and leaned back slightly to face her.

"Okay, once there w-" 

"No-no, I mean… a boy and a girl" Cream corrected, Tails sighed blushing heavily and began to think what she meant.

"Once there was a… boy… called Sonic… and a girl called Amy, they first met at a place called Collision Chaos, they got to know each other until an evil robot that looked exactly like Sonic, kidnapped Amy" Tails explained, Cream's eyes grew wide hearing this.

"I-is this real?" Cream asked pulling her duvet over her face as she was frightened.

"Yes, but as always, it was a happy ending" Tails assured her, Cream lowered the duvet and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, I guess Sonic saved Amy… would you save me if I got kidnapped?" Cream asked, Tails nodded before realizing she couldn't see him.

"Oh, uh… yeah, of course" Tails replied standing up, Cream tapped her forehead repeatedly until Tails walked up to her, Cream placed her hands on either side of his head and pulled him towards her, forcing him to peck her on the forehead.

"Good night Tails" Cream said trying her best to fall asleep. Meanwhile Tails headed up to the attic where he climbed up the stairs because of his small height, then walked up to his bed and made it.

"Man, I really need to clean up" Tails said looking around seeing a plate with bread crumbs on his bed side table, and a glass. Suddenly there was thunder roaring outside, echoing throughout the city, making everything vibrate slightly, Tails heard Cream screaming then rolled his eyes back remember she didn't like thunder, Tails made his way downstairs until Cream was seen running towards him, she wrapped her arms around him with her head on his stomach, then hugged him tightly crying.

"Thunder is scary!" Cream exclaimed, Tails blushed lightly and put the glass and plate on his bedside table again to his left, then wrapped his arms around Cream and hugged her tightly.

"It can't hurt us, we're safe like this anyway" Tails assured her, Cream blushed lightly and looked up at him, with tears rolling down her cheek and her eyes wiggling slightly from fright.

"Maybe tonight, c-c-could I sleep with you?" Cream asked, Tails' eyes grew wide hearing this from such a polite young rabbit, it wasn't like her to ask for such a thing, Tails nodded his head accepting this.

"Sure, just let me finish up-"

"Please don't let me go! I really don't like thunder!" Cream replied frightened and shaking, Tails rolled his eyes back.

"Okay" Tails replied smiling, he grabbed her right hand with his left and walk up to his bed and climbed onto it with Cream.

"Uh" They both stuttered until Tails shook his head having a bright idea in his head.

"Hey, you can sleep one end, and I'll sleep on the other" Tails explained, Cream frowned not liking the idea.

"I'm sorry" Cream apologized getting Tails' attention, he frowned at her "I would much prefer being close to you Tails… can we sleep on the same sides? Please!" Cream begged, Tails rolled his eyes back and lied down on his pillow, unfortunately only being one, Cream had to share, but she didn't mind.

"Okay, but uh… don't worry, we're safe" Tails assured her, Cream blushed lightly as she lied down next to him, then Tails pulled the duvet cover over her and wrapped himself in his tails. He leaned forward to the left side of his bed where Cream lied, then turned off the lap by flicking the switch, then lied back down on the bed "Sorry" Tails apologized realizing he was in her way, Cream smiled.

"It's okay Tails, I don't mind if you hug me" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed heavily not expecting to hear this.

"I wasn't actually going to hug you" Tails replied, Cream frowned.

"No, really, I don't mind" Cream assured him, Tails sighed and wrapped his arms around her, she lied on her back so Tails was lying on his side, with his left arm underneath her and his right on top of her.

"It was really tempting anyway, your fur is really soft" Tails pointed out stroking her head, Cream gasped and blushed heavily realizing he was touching her physically.

_What am I doing… am I going to stop him or let him? _The panicking rabbit shook until Tails stopped stroking her head and leaned his forehead against her.

"Sorry if I frightened you" Tails apologized, Cream giggled and smiled at him.

"That's okay, we're friends, and friends are allowed to do this stuff… right?" Cream asked, Tails nodded his head.

"Right" Tails assured her closing his eyes, Cream closed hers and attempted to fall asleep.

"What do you think you'll dream of tonight Tails?" Cream asked, Tails blushed red hearing this cute question.

"Well… I'll probably dream about saving the world… but I never ever get to" Tails replied, Cream frowned.

"You save people at least, and that's better than nothing" Cream replied, Tails laughed.

"I'll never forget the day I found you… and saved you later on when you were captured by Eggman" Tails added, Cream remembered this and turned on the right side of her body to wrap her arms around Tails and hug him tightly.

"I'll never forget that too" Cream added.

(…)

Tails and Cream had just arrived back home, on the planet Mobius. They appeared near a hot spring after teleporting to their world, Amy was with them to make sure they were fine, as Sonic and Vanilla finished up things on Earth. And of course other allies and foes had made their way back home to their planet.

"Man, I want to go in that hot spring so badly!" Tails said desperately looking over the warm heated water, Amy and Cream giggled and looked at him slyly.

"Shall we push him in?" Amy whispered asking Cream leaning closer to her right ear, Cream shook her head blushing heavily.

"No, that's pretty mean. Tails doesn't like being tricked like that" Cream replied, Amy smiled realizing she was sticking up for Tails.

"Okay" Amy replied, she looked at the back of Tails as he stood over the hot spring, Amy suddenly pushed him into the hot spring, the water splashed all over her and Cream.

"Amy!" Cream yelled angrily at her, Amy giggled.

"Come on, have some fun" Amy pointed out, Cream shook her head and walked over to the hot spring, seeing Tails spitting water out of his mouth, and she frowned and jumped into it to swim up to him.

"Are you okay Tails?" Cream asked worryingly swimming to the front of the drenched soaking wet fox. Completely ignoring that she was wet and soaking.

"Y-yeah" Tails said raising his head frowning, Cream frowned.

"I don't like pointing things out, but Amy pushed you in here" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded his head.

"I know" Tails replied, fortunately the hot spring wasn't very deep, the ground was high up. The water was at Tails' shoulder height.

"Do you want to hang out here for a while? I doubt my mother and Sonic are going to be back for a while" Cream added, Tails frowned and turned around to climb out the pool and walk up to Amy.

"Hey Amy, I feel funny…" Tails said blushing heavily and twiddling his fingers, Amy crossed her arms and looked at him slyly.

"What do you feel like?" Amy asked, Tails sighed.

"I-I feel tingly, m-my stomach is filled with butterflies, my heart is beating really fast" Tails explained, Amy closed her eyes to think about this, she remembered exactly what this was.

"I know what it is, but you'll need to find out yourself. It will be sweeter" Amy explained, Tails frowned worryingly and turned around to walk up to Cream.

"Tails, I feel funny too" Cream said swimming up to the edge of the hot spring and climbing out of it, Tails bent his knees and put his arms under armpits to then lift her out the hot spring.

"Amy won't tell us what it is" Tails replied, Cream frowned as she was put on her feet standing in front of Tails, she stepped on his feet giving her some height.

"I asked her about it a while ago, I got the same answer" Cream whispered ignoring Amy's clueless face in the background.

"Uh" Tails stuttered blushing heavily realizing how close she was to him, Cream got off of his feet and smiled at him as she stared into his blue eyes.

"Could it be anything good?" Cream asked cheerfully with her hands behind her back, Tails rolled his eyes back thinking about it.

_Hmm… wait, when I asked Amy about heaven, she didn't answer… are we going to die? _The thought worried and terrified Tails, he leaned his head closer to Cream's ear "Cream, I'm not sure, but… we could be dying" Tails replied frowning, Cream gasped and frowned.

"W-we're going to die?" Cream asked, Tails shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, but we ought to make the most of the time we have together" Tails pointed out, Amy walked up to them.

"You're no-"

"We ought to get started! Come on, I want to go to the chao garden Tails!" Cream said cheerfully smiling at Tails then grabbed his right hand with her left, dragging him in the direction of the chao garden, with Cheese above her shoulder.

_It just gets… funnier, I'm really scared_. Little did Tails know he said that out loud.

"I'm scared too Tails, but stay happy… for us" Cream asked turning around and stopping, Tails smiled at her as he stopped running.

"You're right, but I'm doing this for you" Tails replied squeezing her hand, Cream giggled and blushed lightly.

"Thank you" Cream thanked resting her head on his chest with one foot lifted off the ground and her arms wrapped around him making him unable to move his arms.

"No, thank you for the wonderful times we've had together. I've treasured them and adored them" Tails added placing his hands either side of her ribs as he was unable to hug her, she giggled again and looked up at him hopefully and cheerfully as she lifted her head off of Tails' chest.

_Why is it when I look into Tails' eyes, I see images appear in my head of a female beige two tailed fox and a male orange rabbit with ears? What's wrong with me! _"Do you have any idea on how much time we have to live?" Cream asked pulling away from his hold and turned around to run towards the chao garden, still holding his right hand in her left.

"I'm not sure, who knows, we could just drop dead any second, minute, hour, day, week, month or year" Tails explained hesitating about this. Meanwhile Amy was tapping her right food on the ground frowning.

"I didn't mean to scare them, it was only love… I thought they knew what that was by now… Cream definitely did with all that stuff with Emeryl…" Amy talked to herself crossing her arms and watched as Tails and Cream ran away out of sight.

(…)

Tails and Cream were at the end of the week, still worrying about this, Amy let them be since she wanted to see them come together. Currently Tails and Cream were on the beach watching the sun set, they sat down next to each other relaxed, but upset with tears rolling down their cheeks.

"T-this is our last day on Mobius. I'm glad I'm spending it with you Tails!" Cream pointed out smiling weakly at him as she stared at him.

"I know, I'm glad I'm spending it with you too Cream" Tails replied, little did they know Amy was on a nearby pier where she used a sightseeing binoculars mounted on the railing across the pier to spy on them.

"H-have you ever had a… first kiss?" Cream asked suddenly, Tails blushed heavily realizing he was thinking the same thing.

"Have you?" Tails asked staring at her, Cream shook her head.

"I almost kissed Emeryl… but he stopped me because I wasn't thinking straight" Cream explained, Tails frowned instantly knowing she adored the robot and loved him like a brother.

"I'm sorry Cream" Tails apologized.

"*sob* it's fine Tails" Cream assured him moving closer to him and pulling him into a warm hug, she held him tightly as she burst out into tears.

"Do you want a first kiss?" Tails asked, Cream sighed and glanced at him as she turned around, then looked up at him to press her lips against his, she kissed him deeply on the lips for 20 seconds. Amy felt her heart beating rapidly realizing the state they were in, still crying.

_What have I done? I mean, puppy love is cute and all, but when they're crying… _The worrying pink hedgehog began running towards them, just as they were about to pull away, Cream realized the pink hedgehog at the corner of her right eye. "Amy is coming" Cream whispered hugging him tightly, Tails hugged her beck as tears rolled down his cheek onto his chest making his fur wet as Cream's tears fell on her dress.

"Hey guys!" Amy interrupted panting for air as she stood in front of them, Tails and Cream glanced at her worryingly.

"Please leave us alone!" Cream asked, Tails sighed and shook his head as he pulled Cream's head to his chest to let her cry quietly in his arms.

"A-Amy, are we dying?" Tails asked, Amy shook her head surprisingly, Cream and Tails' eyes grew wide from shock "You mean, we're not dying?" Tails asked making sure of this, Amy nodded her head assuring this.

"You're not dying, you're just falling in love" Amy replied, Cream let out a sigh of relief and looked up at Tails smiling and blushing heavily.

_His fur, it's so golden in the sunlight! He's adorable! _Cream pinched his right cheek with her left hand making him blush heavily.

"Th-that kinda hurts, but I don't mind" Tails pointed out, Cream pinched his gently realizing this.

"So what are you two going to do now…? I mean, about the kiss and stuff?" Amy asked, Tails frowned.

"What do you think Cream?" Tails asked looking down at her, she frowned and looked over the sea.

"I-I'm not sure" Cream replied looking back up at Tails, she smiled weakly "This isn't related, but… every time I look at you, I have an image appear in my mind, of children… a female beige two tailed fox and a yellow male rabbit" Cream explained, Tails and Amy blushed heavily, Amy knowing the answer and Tails hearing this from her.

"Once again, I know what it is. You're falling in love with Tails so much, you can only think about what he and you would do together" Amy explained, Cream blushed heavily smiling weakly as she looked between Amy and Tails.

"B-but, what would we do to have children?" Cream asked worryingly almost shaking from being scared, Tails hugged her gently and stroked her back.

"I know how to make children, but I'll tell you what we need to do later. It's a good thing, right Amy?" Tails asked leaning his head on her right shoulder and looking up at Amy who was standing over them.

"Yep" Amy replied nodding her head and blushing heavily.

"I'll tell it to you later, you must keep it secret" Tails whispered into Cream's ear, she blushed heavily.

"Okay Tails" Cream whispered back. Tails pulled away from the hug and stood up to then pull her up by holding her right hand in his left. Once on her feet, Cream sighed frowning suspiciously, making Tails look at Amy who kept tilting her head in his direction.

"Ask her what's wrong" Amy whispered, Tails stared into Cream's tearful brown eyes.

"What's wrong Cream?" Tails asked placing his hands on her shoulders, she twiddled her fingers as if bored.

"Well… what is my mother going to think about us kissing?" Cream asked, Tails frowned and hung his head low.

"She won't mind" Amy interrupted, Cream's eyes grew wide hearing this.

"H-how would you know Amy?" Cream asked staring at her, Amy rolled her eyes back. Tails and Cream both sat back down on the sand still hugging.

"I know your mother too well, she supports young love" Amy pointed out walking up to Cream and kneeling down on her knees, to then hug her and Tails.

"A-Amy?" Cream asked worryingly afraid of what she was doing.

"Don't worry, me and Tails will make sure you won't get in trouble" Amy assured her, Tails nodded adding to this

"You can tell Sonic, I can trust him" Cream pointed out, Amy blushed heavily.

"You want my boyfriend to know? You're a much different person now Cream" Amy pointed out pulling away from the hug and sitting down on the sand, looking over the sea.

"S-Sonic's your boyfriend?" Cream asked to be sure, Amy nodded her head frowning.

"Yep, he still hasn't come back from Earth, I'm worried about him" Amy replied closing her eyes dreading the thought of what could have happened to him, Amy whimpered as tears rolled down her cheek. Cream glanced at Tails who was tilting his head in Amy's direction, indicating Cream should comfort her, and Cream smiled and turned around kneeling down on her knees in front of Amy, then pulled her into a hug.

"He will be fine, I'm sure of it" Cream assured her, Amy hugged back and smiled.

"Thanks Cream, I can always rely on someone like you to comfort me" Amy pointed out, Tails laid back with his elbows against the ground providing support for him to sit up slightly, he watched as Amy and Cream hugged.

"What are you staring at Tails?" Cream asked, Tails blushed heavily.

"Uh…" he stuttered. "Oh, I was just thinking of…" _Cream… Cream! No, my plane! _"I was thinking about my plane" Tails replied, Cream giggled cheerfully staring at him.

"There's no shame in thinking of the wrong thing Tails" Cream pointed out, Amy nodded adding to this as she pulled away from the hug.

"Yep, that's true, even if you're thinking of someone nude" Amy replied, Tails blushed heavily and twiddled his fingers with his ears perked downwards, Cream frowned.

"Amy!" Cream replied with shock, Amy giggled at Cream and pinched Cream's right cheek with Amy's left hand.

"You two are the cutest people I know" Amy said looking between Tails and Cream turning her head every 10 seconds, she stopped pinching Cream's cheek and blushed heavily at her "Sorry, you are pretty adorable Cream" Amy apologized, Cream sighed.

"That's okay Amy, at least it wasn't a stranger doing that to me" Cream pointed out standing up and walking over to Tails.

"Yep, that's right. And you know what to do if a stranger does that to you?" Amy asked, Cream blushed heavily and looked over at Tails, as what she had to do was inappropriate.

"I-I have to hurt him" Cream replied, Amy nodded her head.

"Good, I'll leave you and Tails alone now. I'll be at your mother's house Cream, I forgot to mention my home was demolished by Eggman" Amy pointed out standing up frowning, she dusted her knees off with her hands to get the sand out of her fur.

"Oh, okay. See you at home Amy" Cream replied waving to her as she left, Tails crawled up to Cream and smiled at her, she noticed this and turned her head instantly to then lean forward and peck him on the forehead.

"Shouldn't we be heading home?" Tails asked ignoring the sun setting, Cream shook her head.

"I was hoping we could sleep out here tonight. It's really beautiful and quiet out here" Cream pointed out looking up at the pink and orange sky, slowly turning purple, and then black.

"It is" Tails said "And all we can hear is each other and the sea" Tails realized, Cream giggled and laid down on the sand on her back.

"Tomorrow, do you want to go stargazing with me, Amy and Cheese?" Cream asked, she looked over herself seeing she was clean, then looked up at Tails who was knelt down beside her on her left.

"Sure! I'll bring a video camera too, there's actually a meteor shower tomorrow" Tails added, Cream smiled instantly hearing this, then closed her eyes.

"Good night Tails" Cream said, Tails laid down next to her and wrapped his tails around her, as she snuggled up to his chest.

"Good night Cream" Tails added closing his eyes.

(…)

Tails, Cream, Amy and Cheese were picnicking on a nearby hill, where Tails was recording the meteor shower, as the girls ate their sandwiches, Tails sighed and sat down on the red and white chequered blanket with his legs stretched out and his hands either side of him on the ground, to keep him sat up.

"It's beautiful" Tails pointed out looking up at the starry sky seeing the meteors as they fly past Mobius.

"It is" Cream added after finishing her sandwich, Amy and Cheese finished theirs and looked up at the sky seeing this.

"Thanks for recording this Tails" Amy thanked, Tails blushed heavily and laid his head down on the ground.

"No problem, anything to make you guys happy" Tails replied, Cream laid down next to him with her head on his chest, making his cheeks blush red. "I've been meaning to ask you, how come you organised this stargazing date on the day we thought we were going to die?" Tails asked, Cream giggled with her cheeks blushing red and her innocent cheerful smile.

"I and Amy organized this ages ago… unfortunately I was kidnapped by Eggman" Cream replied, Tails frowned realizing this.

"Yeah… I almost forgot about that" Tails added making Cream and Amy frown.

"We also made a list of things we wanted to do… back on Earth, Amy has the piece of paper with the list on" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled.

"Show me" Tails asked, Cream blushed heavily and looked over at Amy, who was holding a piece of paper, she looked at Cream and gave to her passing it to her right hand, then Cream held it in front of her and Tails to read the list.

_Things to do._

_Amy:_

_Kiss a boy_

_Get a boyfriend (Sonic)_

_Get a new dress_

_Watch the sun set with Sonic_

_Watch the sun rise with Sonic_

_Spend a night with Sonic_

Tails grunted reading this, as it was all about Sonic. "I'll skip to your one Cream" Tails admitted, Cream blushed heavily frowning and pulled away, turning her head to not look at Tails, he read the list and was shocked to see this.

_Cream: _

_Kiss a boy (Tails)_

_Get a boyfriend (Tails)_

_Get a new dress to impress Tails_

_Watch the sun set with Tails (DONE!)_

_Watch the sun rise with Tails (DONE!)_

_Get married to Tails_

_Have children with Tails_

_Get Tails to take me to Twinkle Park_

_Bury this list after completed._

"W-wow" Tails said as his cheeks blushed red from embarrassment and shock, Cream sighed and faced Tails.

"I'm guess you're wondering why half of my list has to be done with you" Cream asked, Tails stared into her brown eyes, seeing she was nervous.

"Why?" Tails asked giving the paper back to Amy, she put it away in the weaved straw picnic basket.

"Tails, ever since the day you saved me on Earth, I've never felt so… impolite" Cream explained, Tails crawled up to her.

"That's okay Cream, but just hearing you thank me, and seeing you smile is more than enough to make me happy… it's polite to me" Tails pointed out, Cream frowned and stood up.

"I can't think I'm polite for smiling at you, I'm sorry Tails" Cream apologized, she grabbed Cheese and held him close to her chest, then began walking away from Tails and Amy, who sat there clueless.

"W-what's going on?" Tails asked, Cream crawled up to him.

"Go and get her!" Amy demanded, Tails nodded his head and stood up, then ran towards Cream, she glanced at him and sighed.

"CREAM! What's wrong?" Tails asked catching up to her, she turned around.

"I-I can't forgive myself Tails, I felt so impolite when I wasn't actually thanking you enough" Cream explained frowning at Tails still, he frowned and watched as she turned away and walked out of sight, Tails reached his hand out before realizing she was gone.

"She did thank me though… she's just shy to express herself to me" Tails said to himself all alone in the darkness, ignoring Amy who was still sat on the ground far behind him.

"I'll ask Cream what's wrong" Amy said to herself, she picked up the picnic basket and the blanket, then folded it placing it on top of the basket. She then walked away quietly.

The poor young two tailed fox stood there in complete shock. _She wants to do all those things with me… _

(…)

The young innocent rabbit known as Cream, was picking flowers in the chao garden, she was alone unfortunately, with a broken heart, even though nothing had broken it. She sat on the grass with a clueless face, her mind black of thoughts, her fur looked darker than usual as there was no sun shining down on her, suddenly the ground shook and made her stand up and scream, a robot revealed itself coming out of the ground, removing grass and dirt as it stood over Cream, the robot tore the ground open bad enough to leave Cream with no exit, the robot was huge, she gasped seeing Eggman in the cockpit of it.

"Come on now Cream, no time to think about your boyfriend. Turn yourself in now!" Eggman demanded, Cream shook her head. She frowned looking up at the sky, seeing a familiar two tailed fox spinning his tails and flying towards her, but of course he had to deal with the robot first.

_I know Tails too well… I can't hate him forever. _The worryingly rabbit smiled weakly, causing Eggman to growl. Tails landed on the back of the robot and ripped off a plate of metal on its back, ignoring the screws that kept it on, they flung off and Tails threw the plate onto the ground, then began rewiring the robot.

"Get off me!" Eggman demanded turning the robots in clockwise and anti-clockwise directions, Cream began walking backwards realizing if this robot collapsed, it could cause serious damage, she began flapping her ears and flying above the ground, and she stared at Tails as he went to work. Once he rewired the robot, he jump off of it with his tails spinning to then fly, the robot fell onto the group on its front.

_Oh… I didn't see Cream there. _Tails looked at Cream and stared at her in the distance, she smiled weakly at him, but Tails frowned and turned around to then fly away.

_What have I done, I only said I was impolite… or could it be something else? _The worrying rabbit turned around and flew away from the chao garden to then head towards home.

(…)

It had been almost a month, Amy was inside Cream's house, outside her bedroom waiting for her to answer the door, and she leaned her back against the wall, the wallpaper so old yet manages to make the place look bright with its flower pattern over it, Cream adored the wallpaper as it made the place look good. The door opened and revealed Cream, she held it open slightly peaking at Amy.

"Hello Amy, what's wrong?" Cream greeted, Amy looked down at the rabbit, seeing tears in her eyes and tear stains where her tears had rolled down her cheek.

"Uh, hey Cream. Listen, why did you do that thing to Tails the other day?" Amy asked afraid of what she would reply, Cream frowned and closed her eyes.

"I don't know… I thought I was impolite so I left… I don't deserve a friend as nice as Tails if I'm just going to be mean to him" Cream pointed out, Amy sighed.

"Then you shouldn't be friends with me… I'm nice aren't I?" Amy asked confidently, Cream gasped as her eyes grew wide from shock, opening them widely and staring at Amy.

"A- w- I-"

"Cream, Tails is fine with everything you have done for him, he doesn't care about you being impolite, he only cares if you care" Amy explained, Cream smiled weakly at her as tears began to roll down her cheeks again.

"Thank you Amy" Cream thanked, she opened the door and walked out of her room, then walked up to Amy and hugged her. "I should have never been like this to Tails. From now on, it's what makes him happy" Cream pointed out pulling away from the hug, Amy patted Cream's head with her right hand.

"Exactly, I think you should go and see him… he's saved you so many times, you should give him a kiss or something, he'd appreciate it" Amy replied, Cream nodded her head and ran to the front door, then pulled it open with her right hand on the handle. "I'm going to see Tails mom!" Cream yelled just as she closed the door and left, she began running towards Tails' house.

(…)

Cream was outside of Tails' house, worryingly she stood there knocking on the door, she looked to her left seeing trash bags, but more than usual for Tails to have, seeing discarded food and other beverages, she tip toed to see if she could see anything inside, she frowned seeing only his hallway.

"Tails, are you here?" Cream asked knocking on the door, enough was enough, the poor rabbit shook nervously and pulled the handle to the door, then pushed it open to then see his hallway, it was plain, it had green carpet along with wooden furniture and structures, she looked to her left seeing a stand with a photo of his friends on. "What's this?" Cream said picking up the photo, she saw herself sitting on Tails' shoulders, in the photo, she blushed heavily remembering this.

"Ugh…" A grunt was heard from Tails' kitchen, Cream gasped and put the photo down quickly, then ran to his kitchen. When arrived, she saw the tiled floor, her eyes slowly rolled upwards to then see a… fat yellow two tailed fox? Cream couldn't believe it, Tails had put on weight, she walked over to him and looked over him, seeing his chocolate stuffed face, he groaned in his sleep.

"Poor Tails" Cream said kneeling down on her knees next to him, she frowned and twiddled her fingers together.

"Ah… Ch-chocolate please" Tails talked to himself in his sleep, Cream giggled and placed her right hand on his left cheek, then stroked it.

"You'll get some chocolate Tails, after your diet" Cream assured him, Tails frowned.

"Mom! I don't want to go on a diet!" Tails demanded, Cream blushed heavily.

"But you have to, this isn't good for you" Cream replied.

"Ah! Fine…" Tails added fidgeting, until he slowly opened his eyes, revealing his bright blue eyes to Cream, seeing her knelt down in front of him. Tails and Cream both fell silent from shock, Tails seeing Cream and Cream seeing Tails like this.

"Tails… what's happened?" Cream asked, Tails frowned and sighed.

"At least you're talking to me now" Tails replied sitting up, but grunted and struggled, Cream wrapped her right arm around him and lifted him, then sat behind him to provide his back with support.

"Why did you do this to yourself? It isn't healthy" Cream pointed out, Tails felt a tear rolled down his right cheek.

"I did this because… I thought you didn't love me anymore" Tails replied, Cream rested her head on his making him blush red.

"I've always loved you Tails! Please don't do this to yourself again. Now I'm going to do all I can to make you my favourite type of Tails again" Cream pointed out smiling, Tails smiled and looked up at her resting his head on her chest, Tails looked up seeing the sun light shine on her, through the window.

"What type is that?" Tails asked, Cream blushed heavily and nuzzled noses with him.

"The smart, cute and chubby Tails I used to know" Cream assured him, he frowned instantly.

"I'm chubby?" Tails asked, Cream sighed.

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings, but you've always had a little bit of a belly, aren't foxes supposed to anyway?" Cream asked, Tails nodded his head.

"Yep, usually males are supposed to be big" Tails replied, Cream giggled and she wrapped her arms around him and stood up with him, Tails kept still as he slowly stood up, Cream leaned her head forward.

"You got a little chocolate there" Cream pointed out, she leaned forward and began licking the chocolate off her lips, Tails laughed.

"I-it tickles!" Tails said trying to push her away, Cream stopped licking him once his lips were clear.

"There, you have the face of my favourite Tails now" Cream pointed out, he laughed and stared deeply into Cream's brown eyes.

"So… how do I start?" Tails asked, Cream placed her hands on his stomach.

"We need to burn off the fat. Amy taught me a lot about exercising" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed heavily and pushed her hands away with his.

"Do I have to exercise?" Tails asked, Cream nodded her head.

"Of course, I'll help you Tails. And I will treat you with something after every hour of exercise you do" Cream explained leaning forward with her hands behind her back.

"What is the treat?" Tails asked looking into her hopeful brown eyes, Cream leaned forward close to his ear.

"A kiss" Cream replied, Tails sighed and nuzzled noses with her.

"Great, now what do I do now?" Tails asked, Cream smiled.

"Go into your living room and I'll show you" Cream replied, Tails turned around and walked into the living room, with Cream following. When arrived, she lied down with her back against the ground, then bent her legs with her feet flat on the ground, she began doing sit ups "You start *pant* with sit ups *pant* it makes you *pant* strong too" Cream explained and demonstrated, Tails blushed heavily seeing this difficult exercise, once Cream did ten sit ups, she got up and watched as Tails lied down on the ground, then attempted to do a sit up, he struggled with keeping his feet on the ground.

"This is hard" Tails said spreading himself out, Cream shook her head and stepped on his feet.

"Now try it" Cream corrected, Tails began doing slow sit ups, after managing one, he grunted and fell back down on the ground.

"I can't do it!" Tails replied giving up, Cream knelt down on her knees in front of him, then smiled at him.

"I know you build machines for a living, you must be pretty big and strong. How about we try push ups?" Cream asked, Tails blushed heavily and sat up.

"Well… sure, but how?" Tails asked, Cream blushed heavily as she rarely tried push ups, she crawled on her hands and knees, then positioned herself with her legs stretched out with her toes touching the ground, then her hands providing support.

"This is how you do it" Cream explained, she began doing push ups, bending her elbows to attempt to almost touch the ground with her nose, but pushes up to stop that from happening, Tails got in this position and tried it himself, unfortunately his belly was touching the ground.

"Is this right?" Tails asked, seeing as he wasn't panting, Cream shook her head and closed her eyes dreading the thought of how he wold react to this.

"No, we'll try something else" Cream pointed out standing up, Tails stood up with her and kept his balance luckily.

"I can lift heavy objects… does that help or anything?" Tails asked, Cream gasped as she came up with an idea.

"That's it!" Cream said cheerfully, Tails cocked his head in confusion seeing as she was still thinking.

"What is it then?" Tails asked smiling at her.

"There's a sport that Amy does sometimes, called weight lifting. We'll have to ask her about it thought… I know nothing about it" Cream explained, Tails smiled and began walking the front door with Cream and opened it by pulling the metal handle.

"Sounds easy" Tails admitted, Cream held her right hand out, Tails accepted her offer with his left hand and began walking out the house and onto the pathway after closing the door.

(…)

Once back at Cream's house, she let herself and Tails into the house, seeing the flower pattern wallpaper and green carpet, all around the inside of the house, Tails unfortunately had never visited Cream that often. Tails and Cream walked into the living room seeing Amy watching television, they approached her getting her attention, Amy turned her head seeing Tails, and she gasped.

"Amy, Tails wants to get in shape. Do you think you could tell us about weight lifting?" Cream asked, Amy blushed heavily.

"Sure, but… what happened?" Amy asked sitting there in complete shock with her eyes wide.

"I thought Cream didn't love me anymore… So I ate chocolate for a month because… I wanted to keep the thought out of my head" Tails explained, Cream hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad I found you when I did" Cream added crying into his chest.

"Wow, that's… not like you at all Tails, it sure is a good thing Cream found you" Amy replied, Tails hugged Cream and stroked the back of her head, unfortunately the crying got Vanilla's attention, the tall rabbit stood behind Tails watching over them.

"Cream dear, are you alright?" Vanilla asked worryingly, Cream sobbed and looked up at her, then nodded.

"I'm fine. It's just… I-I missed Tails so much" Cream replied, Tails turned his head seeing the tall rabbit "He has been eating chocolate for a month… it's made him really chubby" Cream replied patting his belly gently with her right hand, Tails laughed and blushed heavily.

"Cream…" Vanilla murmured frowning at her seeing she was being impolite.

"It's fine, it was my fault this happened anyway" Tails said looking down at his belly, Cream shook her head.

"It was my fault for ignoring you" Cream replied, Amy and Vanilla rolled their eyes back, seeing as they were almost like brother and sister.

"It was nobody's fault!" Amy corrected sitting up and looking at them angrily, Cream and Tails frowned and stared at each other.

"Okay but let's get started!" Tails pointed out looking over at Amy, she stood up knowing exactly what to do, she then walked to the front door of the house which was still open, then watched as Tails and Cream made their way towards her, holding hands and smiling.

"I'll teach you about it on the journey there" Amy assured them, Tails tilted his head forward.

"Okay, thank you Amy" Tails thanked, Cream sighed and looked at the end of the hallway as they left, seeing the piece of paper on her night stand, which Amy gave to her soon after the picnic.

_One day… let me just help Tails first. _Cream's conscious told her the same thing over and over again.

(…)

Amy had taken Tails and Cream to the gym in Station Square, where there was equipment for exercising, when inside the modern building, all they saw were humans and the occasional Mobian doing their exercises, Tails and Cream's eyes grew wide seeing how muscular some of them were, but of course Cream didn't think of them in the wrong way. And if she did, it'd only be about Tails.

_I can't imagine Tails being like that… he would look cute though. _Cream said imagining Tails was muscular, she closed her eyes absorbing the thought until Tails realized this and nudged her shoulder with his right hand.

"I'm scared" Tails said looking over the gym, Amy giggled.

"Don't worry, you're only doing the weight lifting Tails. It's over there" Amy pointed out pointing her right hands index finger towards the weights. "I'll teach you about it, don't worry" Amy assured him as she walked over to the weight lifting area, Tails and Cream held hands as they navigated their way past the exercising equipment, seeing tread mills, and other sport related machinery. Once they stood in front of a barbell set, Amy placed her hands on Tails' shoulders, then gently sat him down on a seat, where Amy then lifted the barbell with no problem.

"H-how much does that weight?" Tails asked seeing Amy struggled slightly.

"IT'S! about *grunt* one hundred kilograms, you can handle that Tails" Amy assured him as she held the set in front of him, Tails put his hands around the bar and held it tight "I'm going to let go, and you want to curl your arms so you can lift it up to your chest and down again" Amy explained, she let go and Tails kept hold of the bar.

"Wow, this isn't heavy at all" Tails said, he began curling both of his arms, lifting the weights to his chest, then rested his arms on his knees.

"Is that heavy?" Cream asked, Amy nodded and turned around to face her.

"Here's one you might like" Amy assured her, she bent her knees slightly and turned around to grab a dumbbell, she turned around and held it out for Cream "This is ten kilograms, this should be light enough for you to handle" Amy assured her, Cream grabbed the weight with her right hand and held onto it tightly, Amy let go.

"This is pretty light" Cream said curling her arm like Tails curled his, Tails had managed fifteen reps by now, meaning he was sweating.

"Sixteen!" Tails counted in-between small grunts, Cream giggled and then gasped realizing something.

_What am I doing, this isn't about me it's about Tails! _The worrying rabbit put the dumbbell down on the ground and walk over to Tails, she smiled at the sight of the fox working hard.

"Hey Cream. Twenty five!" Tails counted, Cream looked over at Amy who was standing there blankly watching Tails, with her back against the white wall, Cream stared into Tails' blue eyes, after doing thirty reps, he put the weights down on the floor as Cream stood back, he then stood up and lifted his feet over it to walk up to Cream.

"You did well Tails!" Cream pointed out wrapping her arms around him, Tails laughed.

"Yeah, but I don't feel any different" Tails replied frowning, Amy giggled to herself again, then stared at the worrying fox.

"That's because you have to do it a lot more often" Amy pointed out, Tails sighed and stared into Cream's brown eyes.

"So I'll have to go here every day?" Tails asked glancing at Amy, she frowned.

"Not every single day. But Cream could take you here if you're worried about going alone" Amy replied, Cream blushed heavily.

"I'll help you too!" Cream added, she suddenly felt tingly inside, like her heart was doing flips and her stomach filled with butterflies. _This again? Well… as long as Tails is happy, I'm fine to stay like this._ Tails leaned forward and pecked her on the lips.

"Thanks" Tails thanked smiling at her cheerfully, his young mind told him he should thank Cream, but he didn't know how to. _Just a longer kiss? _The young fox thought, attempting to think up a way of thanking her once he's lost all this weight.

"Well… is it okay if I leave you guys here?" Amy interrupted asking, Tails nodded his head.

"That's fine, enjoy your day Amy" Tails wished tilting his head forward glancing at her, Amy blushed heavily and began walking towards the door. Once she had left the building, Tails and Cream stared at each other.

"Do you want to lift some weights Tails?" Cream asked, Tails sighed.

"I do, but… I don't see how this will make me lose weight" Tails said looking down at his belly, Cream pulled away from the hug and smiled at him.

"You will, you just have to burn calories" Cream explained, Tails cocked his head backwards confidently know exactly what calories were.

"I see now, so the more exercise I do, the more calories will be burnt" Tails asked cautiously to make sure this is what Cream meant, she nodded her head.

"That's right, and when you lose enough weight, you can try push ups and sit ups again, but at home" Cream replied, Tails smiled knowing he could be in his warm lonely home, only because it had nobody in, but he only ever enjoyed Cream and Sonic's company.

"Okay, let's do this" Tails said sitting back down on the leather seat, which was of course made of fake leather as Mobians had settled their differences from the past. Tails picked up the dumbbells that Cream dropped, he began doing arm curls with it in his right hand, slowly revealing he was actually muscular underneath his fat, Cream's eyes grew wide at this.

_Oh my gosh! I knew it! He is strong! _The cheerfully rabbit got all excited from seeing his build, she gasped with cheer getting him to cock his head upwards and see her staring down at him.

_What the? _The fox turned his head to his right seeing his muscular arm, then blushed heavily. _She likes this stuff?_

"Tails, how strong are you?" Cream asked leaning forward with her hands behind her back, Tails laughed and frowned not knowing an exact estimate for his strength.

"I'm not sure, but I can push my bi-plane" Tails replied, he turned around seeing the blank white wall within the gym, it covered its concrete walls, making it look very plain.

"That's good enough for me!" Cream replied cheerfully sitting next to him on his left, she wrapped her arms around his left arm and rested her head on his shoulder "We'll try swimming too, you actually like being in water, don't you Tails?" Cream asked, Tails nodded his head cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'll never forget that day on Earth when you made that bracelet for me and we also swum in the sea" Tails replied, Cream giggled and blushed heavily remembering this.

(…)

It had been a month. Tails had lost a lot of his weight, but still stayed slightly chubby, for Cream, as she found it adorably cute. Cream had grew really close to Tails, they went swimming in the sea a lot. Currently, Cream sat on the edge of her bed, with Tails next to her hugging her.

"This month went by quick, it's my birthday today!" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed and pulled away from her, being on her left side he pulled something out from behind him, then handed it to Cream, she saw in her hands, an orange present, with yellow ribbons keeping it in place. She smiled realizing there was a tag on it, she held it with two fingers and faced it towards her, seeing it had something written on it.

_To: Cream_

_Love from: Tails_

"Oh, thank you Tails!" Cream thanked hugging him "I thought you forgot" Cream exclaimed, Tails laughed and shook his head.

"I'd never forget your birthday, now you're seven. I feel this will help you with growing up" Tails said as she unwrapped the present, revealing a cardboard box, it had no logos or company names on it, just a plain box.

"What could it be?" Cream said confused as she rattled it, Tails gulped as she opened the box, revealing a smart watch, with a built in camera. Because Tails was a genius at creating devices, the smart watch was easily altered to Cream's liking, the size, it even had solar panels for when out in the sun, the small device was lifted by her left hand, she then slipped it onto her right wrist. Then used both hands to tighten the watch.

"What do you think?" Tails asked, Cream's eyes grew wide as she saw the screen on it turn on.

"It's great! Thanks Tails!" Cream thanked turned her head to face him then pecking him on the lips, Tails wrapped his right arm around her to play with the watch, tapping it, and Cream realized this and glanced at it.

"I have one of these too" Tails said revealing his right arms wrist to Cream, she smiled and turned her head seeing it.

"What does it do?" Cream asked.

"It's like a telephone, but on your watch, it displays time, and many other things. Play around with it and see what you can do. This is simple technology" Tails explained, Cream giggled and began tapping the watch, seeing she could open applications, she opened one with an app labelled "Friends" she looked and saw a list of all her friends.

"I got one for everyone on their birthdays. Sonic and Amy have got theirs" Tails pointed out, Cream stared at Amy's name for a while.

_Should I call her? I just want to tell her how well Tails did this month_. Cream thought and frowned.

"You should call Amy" Tails assured her, Cream blushed heavily and tapped her name, then the watch began to beep, Tails smiled "It's ringing".

"Hello?" The pink hedgehog answered, Cream gasped seeing Amy there. "Hey Cream, happy birthday" Amy said as she was seen laying down on her sofa.

"H-hello Amy, thanks" Cream thanked, Tails smiled.

"The video cameras built inside it will show both of your point of views, neat huh" Tails said, Cream giggled.

"It's really… cool!" Cream replied, Amy laughed.

"I can see Tails has been working hard at the gym" Amy pointed out seeing the chubby fox next to Cream, he leaned his head against hers.

"Yep, thanks for introducing me to that Amy" Tails thanked, Amy blushed heavily and sat up.

"Well, it was nice of you to call me. You want to go clothes shopping Cream?" Amy asked, Cream looked up at Tails as he pulled his head away, he nodded his head.

"Uh… sure!" Cream replied cheerfully, Tails sighed and stood up, then winked at her.

"Have a nice day Cream" Tails said glancing at her as he opened her bedroom door and left the house.

"Where's Tails going?" Amy asked, Cream frowned.

"He might be in a hurry to work on his inventions" Cream replied, she smiled knowing it could only be something he could handle, thinking it is easy.

"Knowing Tails, it has to be something good" Amy pointed out, Cream sighed.

"Okay, come by my house when you're ready" Cream said, Amy cheerfully closed her eyes.

"Okay, see you then" Amy said hanging up, the watch exited to the desktop which meant the call had ended, Cream sighed and pressed the button on the top of the watch, which put it to sleep.

"Cream dear" Her mother interrupted, Cream looked to her right seeing her mother at the door, she smiled weakly at her.

"Yes mom?" Cream answered, she smiled and walked up to her, then pulled out a pink box from behind her.

"Happy birthday" Vanilla said placing the pink box on Cream's lap. Cream smiled cheerfully and began unwrapping the present, revealing another cardboard box, she opened the box seeing inside it, two tickets.

"W-what's this?" Cream asked picking up the tickets, she looked closely and saw.

_Romeo and Juliet, 7+. Station Square Cinema at 7.00 pm._

"I was hoping you and Tails or Sonic could go and see that movie, Amy told me it was pretty good" Vanilla pointed out, Cream gasped with cheer and hugged her mother wrapping her arms around her.

"Thank you mom!" Cream thanked, Vanilla sighed.

"Who are you going to go with dear?" Vanilla asked pulling away, the older rabbit imagine she'd be going with someone she could trust.

"Tails!" Cream replied, Vanilla laughed.

"Good, you'll need to tell him about it before Thursday, because that's when the movie is starting" Vanilla replied, the seven year old rabbit blushed heavily as she closed her eyes and thought of Tails.

_I remember Amy telling me about this Romeo and Juliet thing… I wonder if Tails would like it. _The rabbit smiled cheerfully at Vanilla after she walked away from her and out of the bedroom, Cream began swinging her legs back and forth thinking of Tails. How his warm hearted smile would make Cream gasp the word aw, his cute chubby belly made her want to fall asleep on top of him, seeing and feeling how soft he is.

"Hey Cream" A familiar voice greeted, Cream looked up and saw Amy, then began her she saw blue quills.

"Hello Amy, and Sonic" Cream greeted, Sonic peaked into the room and winked at her, making Cream giggle.

"I hope you don't mind if we bring Sonic along, he's never wanted to go clothes shopping before" Amy replied, Cream stood up and walked towards Amy, seeing Sonic was blushing heavily.

"Do you really want to come with us Sonic?" Cream asked, he nodded his head slightly and smiled cheerfully.

"Sure, why not?" Sonic asked, Amy looked at him slyly.

"Because everyone will think you're a girl!" Amy replied, Sonic tugged on his collar with his right hand and shook his head.

"Not at all, I'm sure they just think I'm doing this for my friends" Sonic replied closing his eyes, Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around him after turning around, she nuzzled her nose against his, Sonic opened his eyes widely blushing heavily realizing this pink porcupine was nuzzling noses with him, this reminded Cream of Tails. "I'm really doing it for you Amy" Sonic assured her narrowing his eyes looking at her slyly, Cream giggled seeing the two getting along for once.

"Are you and Sonic boyfriend and girlfriend Amy?" Cream asked, Sonic nodded his head rapidly.

"Now we are" Sonic replied pulling Amy closer to him into his warm embrace, Amy rolled her eyes back and sighed as if she was dreaming, she suddenly fainted causing Sonic to tighten his hold on her, Cream rarely seeing this worried.

"Amy!" She cried walking up to her and nudging her shoulder.

"Amy's fine, she's just fainted from hearing this from me" Sonic replied, the sight of the two hedgehogs got Cream thinking, after Sonic looked away, the young rabbit closed her eyes thinking.

_What is Tails says that one day_. Suddenly the doorbell rang, Cream gasped and ran towards the front door, hearing her mother's footsteps with the floors creaking "I got it!" Cream yelled, she pulled the handle downwards with her right hand to open the door, once opened, the sun light shun on her eyes and caused her to close them instantly.

"Hey Cream" A familiar voice greeted, only one thing whispered in Cream's mind hearing this voice.

_Tails… _"Tails!" Cream greeted opening her eyes seeing the glowing fox standing in front of her, he stepped forward and leaned close to Cream.

"I heard you, Sonic and Amy were going clothes shopping, mind if I come along?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head rapidly.

"Not at all" Cream exclaimed, Tails laughed and smiled at her cheerfully.

"Uh, what's happened over there?" Tails asked peaked past Cream's head seeing Sonic and Amy hugging.

"Oh, Amy fainted because Sonic admitted they are boyfriend and girlfriend now" Cream replied, she slapped her forehead with her right hand forgetting something important. _What was I going t- the tickets!_

"Are you alright Cream?" Tails asked worryingly stepping inside the house and closing the door behind him, Cream nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Cream admitted scratching her right arm with her left hand, "Uh, I got these tickets for my birthday!" Cream replied pulling them out from behind her and revealing them to Tails.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Tails replied staring at the tickets, Cream giggled.

"Yes, and I want to see it with you!" Cream admitted, Tails nodded his head.

"Sure, I've always wanted to see that movie!" Tails admitted cheerfully, Cream sighed and turned around to walk over to Sonic.

"How long should we wait Sonic?" Cream asked, Sonic rolled his eyes back.

"Until sleeping beauty wakes up here" Sonic replied nudging Amy, she sighed lustily and blushed heavily, indicating she was waking up slightly.

"Aw- y-you're cute Sonic" Amy said opening her eyes slightly staring into Sonic's green eyes. The adorable sight made Tails clench onto his heart, placing his right hand over it thinking this could have been how his life should be.

"I know what you're thinking Tails" Cream admitted turning her head to face him, Tails blushed heavily.

"Really? What?" Tails asked, Cream giggled and turned around properly to then walk up to him and rest her head on his chest.

"You're thinking we should do this" Cream replied, Tails wrapped his arms around her doing exactly what Sonic was doing.

"So… are you looking forward to the movie on Thursday?" Tails asked, Cream nodded her head rapidly.

"Of course! It's with you Tails, I can't wait" Cream replied cheerfully, Tails nuzzled his nose against hers, both animals blushed heavily.

"I think we're ready to go shopping now" Tails said seeing Amy behind Cream, she turned her head and saw Amy there.

"Me and Sonic are ready, you two stop being so cute and hurry up" Amy pointed out.

"We're cute?" Cream asked, Amy nodded het head blushing heavily, as did Sonic.

"I can admit that too" Sonic replied, Amy leaned her head on his left shoulder, which was the closest to her.

"I've got something to tell you later Cream, but we should probably get going now" Tails pointed out.

"Okay Tails" Cream replied cheerfully pulling away and holding his right hand with her left.

(…)

Cream and Amy were trying on clothes in Station Squares clothe store, within the mall. Sonic and Tails stood outside talking to each other.

"So uh… I noticed you and Cream seem to have grew close to each other" Sonic pointed out, Tails nodded his head slightly.

"Yeah, I love Cream, she's adorable cute. And before you came back from Earth, I had put on weight. If it wasn't for Cream, I wouldn't have lost it" Tails explained confidently, Sonic winked at him.

"That's great, you should ask her out one day" Sonic replied, Tails blushed heavily.

"N-not yet" Tails replied, Sonic frowned instantly hearing this answer.

"But you two would be a great couple" Sonic admitted desperately, Tails shook his head.

"I just want to wait… I understand Cream's still slightly upset about the Emeryl incident back on Earth. I'm not taking Emeryl's heart to get to Cream's" Tails explained, he frowned and twiddled his fingers. _Although I'd love to be with her_. Amy and Cream opened the doors to their cubicles revealing their new clothes, Cream was wearing an orange dress as Amy wore a brighter red dress similar to her old dress.

"How do we look?" Amy asked posing, Cream walked up to Tails and stared into his blue eyes, but they were concentrated on her good looks, her orange dress made her look beautiful.

"Amazing!" Tails replied smiling cheerfully at Cream, she blushed heavily and looked away glancing at him, realizing he actually meant this.

"Thank you Tails" Cream thanked "You've been such a great friend to me" Cream pointed out stroking his chest with her right hand, Tails blushed red and stared into her brown eyes.

"You've been a great friend to me too Cream" Tails replied, Sonic and Amy watched as they bonded, they pulled each other into a hug and nuzzled noses.

"I don't care what anybody thinks of us, I think we're really good friends!" Cream said cheerfully, feeling Tails' breath against her mouth, he smelt like mint, as did his fur. "Should I get this dress?" Cream asked pulling it forward with her hands, pulling it away from her chest.

"Uh, yeah! You look amazing in it!" Tails pointed out seeing how confident she was in wearing it, it wasn't like Cream to be so confident in trying new things, but when she was with Tails, she felt calm and relaxed.

"What do you think Sonic?" Cream asked facing him, Sonic blushed heavily and scratched the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Uh" Sonic stuttered "Cute" Sonic admitted, Cream blushed red and smiled at him.

"You're kinda cute too" Cream admitted, Tails felt his heart about to break until Cream leaned against him. "But nobody is as cute as Tails" Cream assured Sonic, Tails wrapped his arms around her and kept her warm.

(…)

Tails and Cream were playing outside of Cream's house, playing a mixture of hide and seek, along with who can make a daisy chain the fastest, they sat on the grass with their legs rested and laid out on the soft bright green grass, they sat next to each other smiling constantly, enjoying the sun, until there was a weird object in the sky.

"W-what is that?" Tails asked worryingly seeing it looked like a meteor.

"That's odd… the meteor shower finished ages ago" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed heavily realizing how intelligent she was, then leaned his head against hers.

"We should probably go and check it out" Tails said standing up, then offered his right hand which Cream accepted and held with her left hand, to then be pulled up to her feet. The two adorable animals held hands, Tails in her left and his left in her right.

Once at the location Tails and Cream spotted the meteor crashing, they discovered it wasn't a meteor…

"W-what is it Tails?" Cream asked holding him close, Tails hold her close.

"I don't know! I'm scared" Tails replied, they stood over this meteor, as it began to crumble, the two animals whimpered and held each other tightly. Groans were heard from the meteor, once it crumbled up and left its shell on the floor, it revealed a weird green creature, which stood up and turned around, it looked almost Mobian.

"W-what happened?" The creature asked, it sounded female, Tails smiled instantly realizing it could speak.

"Hello" Tails greeted, Cream rested her head on Tails' chest, and the creature stared at them confused.

"Hello?" She greeted, Tails sighed with relief seeing it was harmless.

"Wh- how did you get here from your planet?" Tails asked, the creature frowned.

"They're coming" The creature said, Tails and Cream whimpered and frowned.

"W-who is coming?" Tails asked, the creature frowned hanging her head low, with her eyes closed.

"The Metarex" The creature replied, Tails and Cream whimpered loudly.

"They sound scary!" Cream replied, the creature shook her head.

"Sorry, where are my manners. My name is Cosmo, I'm of the Seedrian species" She explained, Tails still whimpered.

"It's nice to meet you Cosmo, this is Tails, the cutest fox on Mobius" Cream introduced.

"And this is Cream, the most adorable rabbit in the universe" Tails replied smiling realizing Cosmo was being nice, Cream giggled and blushed heavily.

"It's nice to meet you too, now… I actually came here from my home planet to find a blue hedgehog and tell him about the Metarex. My family told me that he was the only one that could save the universe from the Metarex" Cosmo explained making Tails and Cream scared, Cream gasped realizing who she was talking about.

"You mean… Sonic?" Cream guessed, Cosmo nodded.

"Yes, Sonic the Hedgehog. Do you know him?" Cosmo asked crossing her arms staring at Cream.

"Yes I do, so does Tails" Cream replied, Tails blushed heavily feeling suspicious about Cosmo, is she a traitor?

"You can come with me in the X-Tornado to see him, Cream and I will sit at the front as long as you don't touch anything on it" Tails pointed out looking at her angrily, Cream nudged him shaking her head slightly.

"I won't touch anything of yours, I promise" Cosmo promised smiling, Tails sighed and turned around, seeing the X-Tornado which he parked up to get to the meteor, he pulled away from Cream's hug and walked over to the X-Tornado with Cosmo, he tapped the armour making the cockpit open, then Cream ran towards him and got inside it with him, Tails pressed a button on the dashboard in the front of the cockpit which opened the back, Cosmo was shocked to see such technology.

"This is impressive, where did you find it?" Cosmo asked, Tails shook his head.

"I built it" Tails replied "With an old friend of mine back on Earth" Tails added remembering Chuck Thorndyke.

"This is amazing, you're really smart Tails" Cosmo pointed out climbing into the back of the cockpit, and sitting in it, she strapped herself in knowing what a seatbelt was surprisingly. Once Tails helped strap Cream's seatbelt in, he sat in his seat and did the same, then closed both of the cockpit windows. Tails turned the key in the ignition starting hole it had been in for ages, then the plane started up, of course, thanks to Mobian technology, it didn't vibrate and it was quiet, but Cosmo found herself frightened by this object, she had never ride one before.

"Are you alright Cosmo?" Cream asked the frowning seedrian turning her head to see her, she nodded her head.

"I'm okay, I've never flew in one of these UFO's" Cosmo replied, Cream cocked her head in confusing at this new word, she stared at Tails blankly.

"A UFO stands for Un-identified Flying Object" Tails explained, Cream blushed heavily hearing the meaning, and she had never heard it before.

"We should really find Sonic now" Cosmo demanded, Tails rolled his eyes back then glanced at Cream, he nodded his head once as did Cream, the plane began to take off as he pulled the lever that controlled its pitched.

(…)

Tails, Cream and Cosmo were at Tails' workshop, he was worrying about what Cosmo had said, luckily they found Sonic and told him about this Metarex thing, but the Hedgehog had encountered them before and stole the Chaos Emeralds, this made Tails terrified to fight these new bad guys.

"Tails, don't worry. We can do this!" Cream assured him sitting next to the slouching fox, he sat on a cheap steel tubing chair with four legs and a fabric weaved seat covering the wood.

"I hope so" Tails replied, Cream sat on the edge of the seat next to him and cuddled up to him.

"I believe in you" Cream assured him, Tails looked over at Cosmo seeing she was happy to see the two together.

"Are you two going out or… huh?" Cosmo asked thinking of the two, Tails and Cream blushed heavily knowing they weren't.

"Uh, not yet" They both replied, they stared at each other hearing each other say the same thing at the same time.

"So… uh, have you got a plan to fight off the Metarex?" Cosmo asked, Tails nodded and stood up after pulling away from Cream's hug, then he walked over to his desk, then pressed a green button on it, labelled "Emergency". There was vibration and the sound of metal screeching, Cream and Cosmo gasped after looking up, seeing there was a huge ship, with a run way on its front.

"What do you think?" Tails asked, Cream smiled at him and looked at Cosmo.

"It's great Tails!" Cream replied facing him.

"This is amazing, how long did it take you to make?" Cosmo asked, Tails sighed and frowned.

"Two years…" Tails murmured under his breath, Cream walked up to him.

"Then I've got two years of rewarding to give you" Cream replied, Tails laughed.

"What kind of reward?" Tails asked, Cream pecked him on the cheek.

"Hugs and kisses" Cream replied pulling away, Cosmo stared at this ship.

"Oh, the name of the ship is called, Blue Typhoon" Tails admitted, the seedrian and rabbit were amazed seeing this, how did he have the time to make it, where did he get the parts for it? There were so many questions they could ask him, but none of them could speak, what they saw was speechless, and very breath taking, Cream felt shivers seeing this huge object, what if it went wrong?

"Have you driven it yet?" Cream asked twiddling her index fingers, hanging her head low frowning.

"Yep" Tails replied wrapped his left arm around Cream, leaning his head against hers. "It's safe, I had to test it out in space. It will come in handy on our adventures, how about I show you around the inside?" Tails asked, Cream nodded her head as did Cosmo.

(…)

After Tails' quick tour, they had gathered their friends, Cream had got permission from her mother to come on this adventure with Tails and his friends. They were currently about to take off using the Master Emeralds power to power the ship. Tails piloted the Blue Typhoon, with Amy and Cream on the co-pilots seats, where they'd control the ships special abilities. Just as the ship took off, it shook violently making Cream scared.

"Cream! Activate the shield!" Tails demanded looking down at her, Cream smiled and pressed the clearly labelled "Shield" button with her right index finger, the blue typhoon was now in a spherical green shield.

"There" Cream exclaimed sitting back in her seat, she looked up seeing her Chao above her.

"Chao?" Cheese asked, Cream giggled.

"Please, keep that secret! Tails isn't supposed to know" Cream replied, Tails heard this in his left ear, it perked up as he blushed heavily.

"Chao chao?" Cheese asked worryingly, Cream smiled weakly at him.

"Please, stop talking about it Cheese. I really don't w- ah!" Cream screamed seeing the huge ship in front of the Blue Typhoon, Tails sighed seeing it was his first encounter with a Metarex ship, suddenly a screen on his seats dashboard shown up, revealing a weird creature.

"Mobians, surrender now or perish!" The creature asked, Tails growled.

"No!" Tails replied, the creature growled at him.

"You're incorrect, we shall perish you!" The creature replied, Cosmo tip toed and looked up at Tails.

"Tails, his name is Dark Oak" Cosmo pointed out, Cream frowned hearing this name, it didn't sound nice at all, Tails smiled confidently pulling an angry face.

"Okay, make us perish" Tails replied, Dark Oak began pressing buttons on his ship, suddenly a bright light shun from the Metarex ship, Tails gasped realizing it was a charging laser cannon. "Sonic, quickly get in the cannon down stairs!" Tails demanded, Sonic gave him the thumbs up then ran off, Amy leaned out of her seat and over the arm of the chair, then sighed seeing him run.

"Stay safe for me Sonic" Amy asked, Cream glanced at Amy seeing she was falling in love with Sonic. Would Cream ever fall in love with someone, that yellow figure seemed to be on her thoughts a lot.

"Charging Sonic Boom Cannon!" Tails yelled, pulling the lever on his right, the ship vibrated slightly until the blue speedy hero was shot out of the cannon and pierced the armour of the Metarex ship, Tails sighed with relief "Whew! Great, that should have hit its engine" Tails pointed out, Cosmo cleared her throat getting Tails' attention, and he turned his head and looked at her angrily.

"Uh Tails?" Cosmo asked looking up at him, Tails frowned "They aren't power by engines, they are powered by Chaos Emeralds" Cosmo explained, Tails gasped and faced his dashboard, then pressed buttons to contact Sonic via a headset.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled, he heard Sonic answer.

"Yes buddy?" Sonic asked worryingly, Tails whimpered and looked down at Cosmo.

"It's me, Cosmo. You need to attack Dark Oak himself, he's powering the ship!" Cosmo explained, Cream gasped and jumped out of her seat suddenly, getting Tails' attention, he watched as the rabbit ran away, Tails looked between Cosmo and Amy who looked at him blankly.

"You should go and see her Tails, I'll take over" Amy said jumping out her seat then climbing up to Tails', he got out of his seat to then chase Cream.

"Cream!" Tails yelled running down the hallway, he followed her to her room, Tails was outside the automatic door, he could hear sobbing "A-are you alright?" Tails asked knocking on the door.

"N-no!" Cream replied, Tails rested his forehead against the door.

"What's wrong, you can tell me" Tails pointed out, Cream sighed and opened the door by walking up to it, automatically opening it, revealing the shaking scared tearful young rabbit, her dress almost drenched in tears already, something was wrong.

"Tails, come in here" Cream asked walking over to her bed, Tails walked in. The doors closed behind him, then Cream sat on the edge of her bed. "Tails, I-I don't like hurting people!" Cream replied, Tails frowned instantly knowing her pain.

"Neither do I, but we're doing this to save the universe" Tails replied, Cream whimpered until Tails leaned forward and hugged her.

"You're right, but can I please get the missions where I help? I can't hurt anyone" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded his head and pulled away from the hug.

"Okay, you can supply us with food if you want" Tails replied, Cream blushed heavily hearing this from him, Tails turned around and walked to the door, then turned his head to see her cute face again "And I heard you're a great cook" Tails assured her, Cream blushed red and smiled at him, he then walked out of the room leaving Cream surprised on her bed.

(…)

Tails was wondering through a forest on this lonely planet Tails and Cream had discovered, they walked next to each other holding hands, if something was to go wrong, the other can help them.

"This looks dangerous Cream, stay close" Tails pointed out, Cream instantly smiled knowing Tails was looking out for her, and she'd do the same for him. The grass beneath their feet crunched below them, making them scared of this place, it was dark, there was no sun, the only thing that glowed was Tails' and Cream's eyes, but that was only because of their animal like state.

"D-do you remember before any of us were born?" Cream asked, Tails nodded his head and stopped walking, Cream stood in front of him leaning her forehead against his.

"Yeah, kinda" Tails replied, Cream giggled.

"I was told by Amy that fox's used to eat rabbits" Cream explained, Tails' eyes grew wide, he felt like he should tease her, but neither of them would like that "But how come you won't eat me?" Cream asked, Tails blushed red, his cheeks almost glowed in the dark.

"Well, that was ages ago Cream, I wouldn't dream of eating you. Back on Earth that was how it was with the animals" Tails explained, Cream blushed red and cuddled up to him.

"I'm still scared Tails, I want to go back home!" Cream said glancing at him, Tails frowned knowing her pain, and how he would want to be at home building prototypes for new planes.

"Me too… we'll get back to the ship now" Tails assured her pulling away and walking with her towards the Blue Typhoon, where their friends were. Over the few days Tails and Cream had met Cosmo, they grew close to her, Tails was almost about to ask her out, since Cream wouldn't ask him, neither show too much affection to him. _Soon… I just hope Cream doesn't freak out, otherwise I'm done for… _

"I really like you Tails, Amy keeps asking me if you're single… so are you?" Cream asked, Tails nodded his head.

"Yep, I think I always will" Tails replied frowning, Cream pecked him on his left cheek once she had caught up with him.

(…)

Tails, Cream, Cosmo and Amy were on a planet where there was civilization, the weird creatures that lived there luckily spoke the same language as everybody else, meaning there was no problem with talking to them, as they were waist height on almost everybody, and they were small.

"Okay, me and Cream will go and find this fortune teller whilst you and Cosmo go and explore this place" Amy explained, Cosmo walked beside Tails, but he stepped to his left away from her.

"Actually, me and Cream were going to explore this place" Tails pointed out, Cosmo and Amy smiled.

"That's okay, me and Cosmo will see the fortune teller then" Amy said, they all stopped walking and stared at each other._ I sure hope Sonic will run into the trap I set, my smart watch will alert me if he's caught._

"I'll see you on the Blue Typhoon, right before it becomes night" Tails said as he walked away with Cream to explore.

"Well, what do you think of them?" Amy asked Cosmo, Cosmo blushed heavily.

"They're cute" She replied smiling, Amy sighed.

"Isn't young love great?" Amy asked, Cosmo nodded her head.

"It's cute" Cosmo replied "I just hope I'm not annoying anybody too much" Cosmo said frowning.

"No. Of course not!" Amy replied facing her, Cosmo stood there blankly in front of Amy. Cosmo rolled her eyes back as she thought.

_How do I tell her I like that… cute little bee guy… _"Amy?" Cosmo interrupted, Amy looked at her slyly. "Who is that cute little bee guy that travels with that crocodile and chameleon?" Cosmo asked, Amy laughed.

"Y-you mean Charmy?" Amy guessed, Cosmo nodded her head.

"He's cute" Cosmo admitted blushing heavily.

"You should ask him out someday" Amy pointed out crossing her arms, Cosmo kicked her feet at the ground with her hands behind her back.

"Maybe" Cosmo replied looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

(…)

After an hour, Tails and Cream had explored all they could, until they came cross this lake, they were walking towards it until suddenly something bit both of their legs, they looked down seeing a bear trap.

"Oh… I haven't seen one of these in ages. It's a bear trap" Tails explained trying to shake it off his foot, Cream tried to shake hers but it wouldn't work.

"What do we do Tails?" Cream asked, she gasped realizing they were connected.

"I'm surprised these don't hurt, but whoever set these up put pillows on it deliberately" Tails explained seeing the soft material taped to it.

Meanwhile with Amy and Cosmo, they had seen the fortunate teller, Amy was pleased to hear she'd find love, but she also asked about if Cream would find love.

"He really said Cream would fall in love?" Amy asked to be sure, Cosmo nodded her head.

"That is correct" Cosmo replied smiling at her, Amy blushed heavily smiling with her head hung low, she saw the gravel below her feet.

"I wonder if-" Amy was interrupted by her smart watch vibrating, she gasped "Quick! To Lake Of Love!" Amy demanded running, Cosmo followed her as fast as she could. When at the Lake Of Love, Amy stood away from it blankly, seeing a rabbit and a fox sitting on the ground watching the moonlight and the lake, they leaned heads against each other and hugged.

"W-what are they doing?" Cosmo asked worryingly, Tails turned his head to the left to face Cream, then pecked her on her right cheek.

"Th-they're falling in love" Amy replied pulling a jaw dropped face. She shook her head snapping out of her gaze, she looked over at Cosmo "I thought Sonic was going to fall into the trap… but… this is better" Amy pointed out crossing her arms and watching as Tails and Cream enjoyed the moonlight.

"This is the sort of place any girl would like" Cosmo pointed out looking around seeing the beautiful scenery.

"This is beautiful Tails! How did you find this place?" Cream asked cheerfully, Tails scooted up a bit to lean his body against hers.

"I didn't, Amy did" Tails replied glancing at her, Amy winked her left eye at him as she waved her hand at him. "Amy wanted to set a trap for Sonic to fall into, but this is just as good" Tails added sniffing Cream's fur, she giggled from the tickling.

"Hehe! Stop!" Cream demanded trying her best to push him away, but she gave in and let him do this to her.

"Fine" Tails replied pulling away, they looked at each other, staring into their eyes, brown met blue as blue met brown, they stared into theirs deeply, they began leaning their heads closer, until their lips met and pressed against each other, they began kissing deeply.

"Reminds me of the time they thought they were dying, that was adorable" Amy pointed out cheerfully, Cosmo laughed.

"What did they do?" Cosmo asked curiously and interestingly, Amy giggled.

"They kissed" Amy replied, Cosmo blushed heavily imaging the adorable sight.

"That sounds adorable" Cosmo said, Amy nodded her head.

"It was, I was spying on them" Amy replied, Cosmo gasped as her eyes grew wide from shock. "Don't worry, I didn't see anything I shouldn't see, they were fine" Amy assured her, Cosmo let out a sigh of relief hearing this, then she walked over to Tails and Cream with Amy by her left side.

"Hello Tails, and Cream" Cosmo greeted sitting next to Tails, they both blushed heavily not realizing there was a seedrian behind them as they kissed.

"What have we done?" Tails said, he stood up with panic and began to run away, Cream stood up and ran after him.

"Tails wait!" Cream yelled running behind him avoiding rocks in her way, Tails began spinning his tails and began flying away. Cream thought this was enough, she had to find out what was wrong. Cream then began flapping her ears rapidly levitating above the ground, then chased Tails.

"No! What I did was wrong" Tails replied as Cream caught up with him, he stopped flying, then Cream flew in front of him, grabbing his hands and squeezing them.

"What you did was right, I don't mind kissing somebody older than me. I'm glad it was you" Cream assured Tails, the fox sighed with relief and stared into Cream's brown eyes.

"I just have a bad feeling about what's going to happen tomorrow with Cosmo" Tails pointed out, Cream cocked her head slightly to the left with confusion.

"Why is that?" Cream asked frowning, Tails looked down at the pink hedgehog and seedrian.

"Almost like… we're going to be losing her" Tails said frowning, he pulled Cream into a hug and held her tight "I'm scared" Tails pointed out, Cream wrapped her arms around him pulling him into her warm embrace, she stroked his back.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you" Cream assured him, belong Cosmo and Amy saw the worryingly couple, they frowned at the sight of sadness feeling shivers go down their spines.

"W-what's wrong with them?" Cosmo asked, Amy frowned and shook her head.

"I don't know" Amy replied hanging her head low.

(…)

All of Tails' friends were facing off against the Metarex, just one last shot with the Sonic Boom cannon, and their done for. Unfortunately this would be a sacrifice, as Cosmo was inside the Metarex egg, saving the planet egg, but she'd have to sacrifice herself to save all the planet eggs, making sure they're regenerated.

"I-I can't do this Cream" Tails said looking down at her frowning "She looked pretty and all… but, I can't kill an innocent person" Tails added, Cream walked up to him in his seat, and moved all the equipment out the way to lean forward and kiss him on the forehead.

"I know you can't. But we have no choice" Cream replied "Otherwise we're all dead" Cream added, Tails' eyes grew wide from fright and shock, he shook his head and gently pushed Cream away, then got up out of his seat.

"Then we'll die good people" Tails said stepping down the stairs leading to his seat, he and Cream then made their way to his room, little did they know the Chaotix were inside the cockpit.

"Tails? Sonic?" Vector yelled, Charmy's eyes grew wide seeing Eggman on the dashboard of where Tails' seat was, he flew over to it.

"Tails, are you there?" Eggman asked worryingly, Charmy frowned.

"No, this is Charmy" Charmy answered, Eggman hung his head low smirking at him.

"Charmy, if you can hear me, please pull the lever on your right" A voice said, Charmy gasped hearing this voice.

"C-Cosmo?" Charmy asked, Eggman glanced at Charmy.

"Yes, that is me. Now pull the lever, or we're all doomed" Cosmo said, Charmy reached his right arm to grip the handle of this lever "I love you…" Cosmo added just as Charmy pulled the lever, Charmy gasped.

"I-I l-love yo-you too!" Charmy replied blushing heavily, suddenly the ship vibrated as the Sonic Boom cannon charged, but Charmy didn't know what he was doing.

"Let's hope this works!" Eggman said crossing his fingers. Tails and Cream then entered the room frightened by this violent vibration of the ship.

"What happened?" Tails asked looking around, he looked up seeing Charmy hovering above his seat.

"Cosmo asked me to pull that lever" Charmy pointed out blushing red.

"No!" Tails yelled running up to his seat, but Cream grabbed his left arm and stopped him.

"Sorry Tails, but Charmy didn't know" Cream pointed out, Tails frowned.

"I wasn't angry… I was just, shocked" Tails replied turning his head to face her, they both frowned realizing this.

"What did I do?" Charmy asked, Tails growled but Cream stood in front of him to talk to him, but she glanced at Tails.

"I'll tell him" Cream assured Tails, he smiled and stopped growling, then Cream faced Charmy. "Charmy, don't be sad, but… you killed Cosmo…" Cream replied, Charmy nodded his head frowning.

"I know" Charmy replied, Cream's eyes grew wide from surprise, as did Tails, Vectors and Espio's.

"But… why did you pull the lever?" Cream asked, Charmy sighed and looked over at the debris left over from the Metarex, and seeing Super Sonic and Shadow.

"Because I know Tails wasn't brave enough to do it" Charmy replied, Tails smiled at him.

"Thanks Charmy" Tails thanked, Charmy rolled his eyes back then faced Vector.

"Well, you're grounded anyway" Vector pointed out.

"Grounded? For what?" Charmy asked, Vector crossed his arms and tapped his right foot on the ground.

"For touching Tails' stuff" Vector replied making a good point, Tails shook his head.

"Don't ground him for that, he saved us. Reward him" Tails replied, Charmy blushed heavily and smiled at Vector.

"Well… I guess he did. Okay kid, we'll get you some ice cream after this" Vector replied smiling at Charmy, the bee's eyes grew wide with surprise, he licked his lips, as did Cream.

"We'll get some ice cream too Cream" Tails assured her walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you for letting me take over Tails, I'd love some ice cream!" Tails replied cheerfully turning around and wrapping her arms around him, holding each other tightly leaning foreheads.

"We'll never forget Cosmo" Cream pointed out "She was such a good friend" She added, Tails nodded his head pulling away.

"Yeah, I'm glad she found love right before her death, I always thought telling each other secrets was a childish thing" Tails replied smiling and watching as Cream's fur glowed from the bright lights lighting up the room.

"Not at all. I still love playing hide and seek with you Tails" Cream pointed out, Tails hung his head slyly and glanced at her.

"Okay, try and find me" Tails said turning around and running out of the cockpit room, Cream giggled and began chasing him.

(…)

It had been a month since the death of Cosmo, Tails and Cream had grown the tiniest bit a part, only because of not seeing each other that often, Tails worked in his workshop day and night constantly, having a couple of visits from Cream each day, which always made his day a whole lot better. When Tails wasn't busy, he visited Cream, they picked flowers together, played hide and seek, they told each other secrets, they sometimes went out for ice cream, and visited Amy at her house. Currently they were in Cream's room, lying on either side of the bed, talking to each other.

"Remember when we were young, I was six and you were four?" Tails asked, Cream nodded her head sinking it into the pillow, she pulled her arms behind her head in a comfortable position and sunk into the comfort of her bed.

"I do, you told me that I was pretty, and I made you a daisy chain" Cream replied, Tails laughed blushing red remembering this in his head.

*Flashback*

Meanwhile with Tails and Cream, Cream was sitting picking up daises from the grass and making something, as Tails stood there blankly gazing at her cute little tail and her ears.

"Amy taught me how to make these" Cream pointed out "She's my best friend!" Cream added.

"My best friend is Sonic, he's so fast and cool!" Tails added cheerfully, Cream turned around and revealed a weird ring shaped object "What is that?" Tails asked, Cream smiled and walked up to Tails, then put the daisy chain over his right ear and the rest on his head.

"It's called a daisy chain, it almost looks like a crown" Cream explained, Tails blushed heavily and smiled, then grabbed Cream's hands in the palm of his.

"Cream, I-I think you're pretty and all, but I love you" Tails said expressing his love to Cream with a smile and physical contact, Cream blushed heavily.

"Amy told me what that is, why do you love me though?" Cream asked, Tails sighed.

"You're sweet, just like your name" Tails replied, Cream quickly pecked him on the cheek, the 4 year old rabbit ran passed him and into the kinder garden building again, Tails stood there blankly touching his cheek "That Amy girl knows everything about love" Tails said "I can tell me and Cream are going to be best friends!" Tails said cheerfully looking up at the sky and kept feeling his cheek.

*Flashback ends*

"I remember saying we were going to be best friends, and we are" Tails said with his arms behind his head in a comfortable position, Cream sat up and stared at him cheerfully smiling, she saw his cute belly almost cover his face, his bangs still stood on his forehead, it made Cream giggle.

"We really should be getting to sleep now" Cream pointed out seeing her lamps was still on, she turned her head to look out the window, seeing the curtains were drawn, but no light made the curtains transparent, it was clearly night.

"Yeah, but I can't sleep like this" Tails said frowning, he sat up and stared at Cream blushing red.

"Why is that?" Cream asked cocking her head slightly to the right wondering what he meant.

"I mean, I want somebody to snuggle with" Tails replied twiddling his index fingers, Cream moved to her right to let Tails lay on the left side of the bed, he smiled realizing she was letting him do this.

"I want somebody to snuggle with too, and that somebody is you" Cream replied as Cream crawled up to her, he laughed with his mouth close and laid directly on top of Cream on his front, then wrapped his arms around her with his head resting on her chest.

"I want you to experience what it's like to be a boy, by me being the girl" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed red not knowing how boys do things.

"I don't know how boys do what they do" Cream replied stroking his head with her right hand, Tails cocked his head backwards with pleasure.

"D-don't stop that!" Tails demanded, Cream giggled and scratched the back of his right ear, he cocked his head in the direction Cream's index finger pointed down at when scratching the back of his ear. "Screw it, stay as you are… I don't know how boys act" Tails replied, Cream blushed red and leaned her head forward to peck him on the forehead.

"Do you want to go to sleep now Tails?" Cream asked cheerfully knowing she had a great day, Tails nodded his head.

"Yeah, oh! Don't forget, tomorrow is my birthday" Tails pointed out, Cream gasped remembering it, then she lifted Tails' head up with both of her hands, to then sit up.

"I forgot!" Cream replied loudly, Tails turned around and knelt down on his knees.

"Don't worry, you're all I could ever want for my birthday" Tails assured her wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him.

"Aw. You always say the sweetest things" Cream said rubbing her head against his chin, as she was itchy on her head, this eased the funny feeling.

"You always are the sweetest thing in my life, if I could taste you. I'd bet it would be a billion times sweeter than sugar" Tails pointed out blushing red, Cream also blushed red, these compliments were amazing, she could almost hug Tails until he lost his breath, but she couldn't hurt Tails, he was too cute.

"Okay, we should sleep now" Cream said pulling away from the hug and lying down on her back, she lifted her legs up slightly to pull the duvet out, then Tails crawled up to the pillow next to hers, on her left, then Cream lifted the duvet over her. Tails laid down on the left side of the bed, he reached his hand to pull the duvet, but Cream had done it already, she pulled the duvet over him and giggled.

"Thanks" Tails thanked blushing heavily realizing he wasn't the only intelligent one there.

"Good night Tails" Cream said closing her eyes, Tails leaned to his left to turn off the lamp, once it was off and the room was dark, he closed his eyes and got comfortable.

"Good night Cream" Tails added, they both let out a sigh of joy.

(…)

The young two tailed yellow fox and beige cheerfully young rabbit found themselves watching the sun rise, on the roof of Cream's mother's house.

"Thank you for waking me up again Tails, I've never seen the sun rise before" Cream pointed out leaning her head against Tails, he was on her right, so Tails could hold her.

"When I was lonely, I use to watch the sun rise in the Tornado" Tails replied, remembering how he used to fly it early in the morning, after upgrading it before he went to bed before midnight, then soon after the sun had risen, he landed the plane in a nearby field to nap and enjoy the beautiful scenery that Mobius had to offer.

"Oh" Cream said realizing this, she almost forgot something, and she looked at Tails slyly as the sun risen.

"Isn't it beaut-" Tails was interrupted by Cream wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head very close to his, to then press her lips against his, and kiss him deeply on the lips.

"Oh my" Vanilla said down below seeing the couple as she looked up at them, she'd never seen Cream kiss anyone before, she must really be in love.

"Amy told me this would happen one day" A voice said next to Vanilla, she looked down to her right seeing Sonic standing there with his arms crossed and smiling cheerfully as he looked up at Tails and Cream.

"Sh-should we do something about this?" Vanilla asked worryingly, Sonic shook his head.

"Let them be. They can't find themselves without each other" Sonic replied, Vanilla smiled and began walking towards the front door of her house, which was made of wood and was painted orange.

"Do you want a drink Sonic?" Vanilla asked as she turned the knob to the door and opened it.

"No thanks, I'm going to meet Amy soon for a drink at her house" Sonic replied position himself ready to run, Vanilla laughed.

"Okay, good bye Sonic" Vanilla said, Sonic turned around and began to run away out of sight, leaving the grass pushing against the ground with the wind force he had caused. Meanwhile Tails and Cream were kissing, they began pulling away gasping for air.

"I" Cream said pulling away "Love you!" Cream added pulling away from the hug and the kiss, the nine year old fox blushed red.

"I love you too Cream" Tails replied tilted his head downwards and glancing at her to hide his blush, Cream stood up on the arch of the house's roof.

"I forgot to ask, how was that movie the other day?" Cream asked, Tails laughed.

"It almost made me cry because of the ending… but I liked it" Tails replied standing up, he pulled her right hand into his left, and squeezed it gently.

"I almost cried too" Cream admitted, she frowned at the thought of something like that in the movie would happen to her and Tails. (Juliet suicides, so did Romeo)

"Where do you want to go today?" Tails asked, Cream giggled and stared into his blue eyes, seeing they were hopeful and cheerful.

"C-could- no, it's your choice Tails" Cream assured him, Tails sighed.

"How about… we take a ride in the Tornado" Tails suggested, Cream nodded her head.

"I haven't been in the Tornado for ages. Are you going to make another plane?" Cream asked, Tails began spinning his tails.

"Maybe, I've got a name for it if I want to make another" Tails pointed out, Cream gasped.

"What would you name it?" Cream asked, Tails laughed.

"You may not have heard it before, but… I'd call it the X-Valkyrie" Tails replied, Cream looked at him surprisingly never hearing this name before.

"That sounds… amazing" Cream replied, she began flapping her ears, then she began flying with Tails.

"Huh, this brings back memories" Tails pointed out, he suddenly pulled Cream closer to him, then held her in a bridal style.

"Yeah, it reminds me when you saved me on Earth" Cream replied "You may not know it… but, you saved us all" Cream added wrapping her arms around him, Tails blushed red smiling weakly at her, as the wind went through his fur and crashed on his face.

"In what way?" Tails asked, Cream looked down at the ground, seeing grass, flowers, trees, and other beautiful nature Mobius had to offer.

"You bought us all back home, and we all wanted that. Thank you so much Tails" Cream thanked pecking him on his right cheek.

"It's nothing" Tails admitted blushing red "It's pretty easy" Tails added.

"By the way, what happened to the Blue Typhoon?" Cream asked, Tails frowned.

"I'll show you" Tails replied "I'm not proud of it" Tails admitted remembering the death of Cosmo.

"Why?" Cream asked, Tails frowned and let out a tear in his right eye.

"It was my invention that killed her, and saved the universe" Tails replied, Cream frowned instantly knowing his heart wasn't in the right place still, but it was to save the universe.

"Don't blame yourself Tails, you saved us all with your invention, you didn't do anything wrong" Cream assured him, Tails began flying lower to the ground, Cream looked down seeing debris and steel plates that had been rusting away, but there was traces of blue, palm trees, tarmac? Cream grew suspicious.

"Is this? *Gasp* the Blue Typhoon!" Cream said, Tails nodded his head frowning, Cream instantly felt shivers down her spine, how did he manage to cause this much damage to his own invention in one month?

"I crashed it into the ground, I couldn't bare the guilt" Tails explained, how the thought of having innocent Mobians on the ship which caused a death of a close friend, haunted him.

"Tails, I'm sorry" Cream apologized not knowing what to do "Is there anything I can do for you?" Cream asked, Tails thought about this then shook his head.

"No… but… maybe something mint related would help" Tails pointed out, Cream pulled something out from behind her, and it was a mint sweet, which was edible.

"Here, I barely eat these" Cream replied holding them with her left hand, Tails opened his mouth indicating Cream to put it in there for him, she giggled and placed a mint on his tongue.

"Thanks Cream" Tails thanked, he began chewing the mint product and eating it as it turned into smaller pieces.

"Anything else?" Cream asked wanting desperately to make him feel better.

"No thanks" Tails replied smiling at her "Only you can make me happy" Tails said nuzzling his nose against her forehead affectionately.

"Well *Yawn* I kinda want to nap" Cream replied, Tails smiled and landed on his feet on the grass beneath him, far away from the Blue Typhoon crash site. He then sat down on the grass still holding Cream, he sat her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just for once, can you be closer to me than usual?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and laid her back down against him, he wrapped his tails around her and held her close.

"Thanks Tails" Cream thanked closing her eyes, Tails rested his head on her right shoulder as she rested hers on his left shoulder.

"Have a great nap Cream" Tails said hoping she would, Cream sighed joyfully as she began falling asleep on top of Tails, he felt nervous about this, but then decided to lay down on his back.

(…)

It was the day after their sleep over, Tails was looking through the mail that had been posted through the letter box on the door, he stood in front of the door blankly reading the mail, seeing nothing of interest.

"Huh, what's this?" Tails asked seeing in his hands an important notice on this letter, as it was clearly stamped on the envelope. Tails placed the other letters on the table on his right, then opened this important letter, he gasped seeing it was from the Babylon Rogues.

_Dear Tails_

_We have invited you and your friends, but not just them, your other friends too, Cream, Amy, Vector, Shadow, Rouge and for Shadows team, we have a robot to replace the 3__rd__ member. Besides that, you are invited to our next grand prix, there are 4 teams._

_Team Heroes (You, Sonic and Knuckles)_

_Team Babylon (Me, Jet and Storm)_

_Team Rose (Cream, Amy and Vector)_

_Team Dark (Rouge, Shadow and the replacement robot known as E-10000B)_

_Omochao is hosting the events, the winner gets a big cash prize at the end. Hope to see you there on the 7__th__ of June this year._

_Wave_

"I've got to see Cream about thi-" Tails was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Tails wrapped his hand around the door handle and pulled it open, revealing the bright cheerful young beige rabbit.

"Hello Tails!" Cream greeted leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Hey Cream, did you get that letter from the Babylon Rogues too?" Tails asked wrapping his arm around her, Cream loosened the hug by pulling away slightly, and she smiled and nodded her head.

"I did, I can't wait!" Cream replied cheerfully, she felt excited about this grand prix.

"Since you're here, want to prepare for it?" Tails asked pulling away from the hug.

"What do we need for it?" Cream asked confused, Tails hung his head low frowning recapping from his last race, what he needed.

_Let's see… I wore goggles and them weird shoes that stick me to my gear… I need a gear too… Cream can't race in what she's wearing now. _Tails thought staring at Cream's dress, it always made him skip a beat at the beautiful sight of Cream, the sun light shined on her fur making her glow. "We need to make you a gear, and get you some new clothes and shoes" Tails explained, Cream blushed heavily.

"I already have some clothes, since its summer… I guess shorts will do" Cream replied, Tails blushed red.

"And not anything else?" Tails asked, Cream blushed red pulled a straight face.

"I'll be wearing a tank top too, it as a star on it" Cream explained, Tails thought the idea was cute.

"Anyway uh… wh-what sort of gear do you want? I mean, design, and type of gear" Tails asked, Cream rolled her eyes back as she thought, then stared at Tails once she had thought of an idea.

"I'll draw a picture of what I want. But I want it to be called… Smile" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed red hearing this cute name for her gear.

"Mine is called the Yellow Tail, it's a" Tails added, Cream giggled.

"That's cool" Cream replied, Tails felt his heart skip a beat hearing this word coming from Cream. She really meant it knowing that Tails loves getting compliments "You always build things very well" Cream added.

"Why did you call your gear smile?" Tails asked suspiciously, Cream blushed red hanging her head low kicking the ground with her right foot.

"Well… it reminds me of you Tails" Cream replied, she stepped forward and stared deeply into his blue eyes. "And I always want to be reminded of you" Cream added, Tails blushed read.

"Cream… I-I'm speechless" Tails replied hearing this, he rubbed his eyes with disbelief slowly thinking his was not real.

"It's real Tails, don't you forget that you're in my head" Cream pointed out, Tails sighed joyfully and believed this.

"I think of you too" Tails replied, he turned around and began walking towards his workshop, Cream closed the door behind her as she walked inside the house, following Tails. Once in the workshop, Tails was walking over to a storage container almost like a wardrobe, which contained his gear for racing. Cream was amazed to see his workshop cleaned up, along with the neatly organised machinery around the place. Tails took out his gear along with his goggles and shoes which he wore to the race, then put them on.

"Aw, you look adorable!" Cream pointed out cheerfully staring at Tails, she saw the goggles slowly slide down his forehead, which he had to push up to stop them from covering his eyes.

"I want to see how you look in your clothes" Tails replied blushing red, Cream sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay, let's go to my house" Cream said turning around, Tails quickly ran up to her and placed his right hand on her right shoulder, instantly making her turn around, she looked at him suspiciously frowning.

"Uh… maybe I could teach you about racing these gears… hop on" Tails said placing it on the ground as it hovered, he stepped onto it first and balanced himself on it, Cream giggled seeing the weird device, Tails' shoes locked on to the board making sure he wasn't going to fall off, then Cream stepped on the board. "Wrap your arms around me and hold on tight" Tails added, Cream wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his right shoulder.

"Okay" Cream replied, Tails began controlling the gear, making it turned to his right where the workshop door was, he pulled his right arm closer to his head, where he pressed a button on the smart watch which opened the door, he began accelerating forward on his gear, until he was out of the workshop, where he touched the watch again and closed the door behind him.

"So… you're wearing a tank top and shorts?" Tails asked, Cream blushed red and nodded her head.

"Yeah" Cream said as the window blew in hers and Tails' face, as they rid along a dirt path which lead to Cream's house.

"Any eye protection gear?" Tails asked worryingly frowning, Cream shook her head.

"No…" Cream replied hanging her head low.

"Don't worry, I've got an old visor that I used to use when I was out in the sun, its orange" Tails explained, Cream cocked her head slightly to the left confusingly.

"What's a visor?" Cream asked, Tails laughed.

"It's a hat that you were… kinda like a hat, but it has a shady thing on it, it's transparently, and it can shield your eyes pretty well" Tails explained, Cream sighed not knowing what this is.

"Sorry, I don't know what that is, you'll have to show me" Cream replied, Tails rubbed his head against hers joyfully.

"Are you looking forward to the races?" Tails asked, Cream nodded her head.

(…)

"Get ready!" Omachao yelled, looking down at the racers, in the metal city zone. His eyes stayed on Tails and Cream, who were staring at each other.

"Good luck Tails" Cream said, Tails shook his head.

"Good luck Cream" Tails added.

"3, 2, 1! Go!" Omachao counted, everybody but Tails and Cream had started, they began running until Tails grunted and fell to the ground, Cream gasped and walked over towards him, he sat up and held his right knee to his chest.

"Ouch!" Tails yelped holding his grazed knee, Cream saw this and frowned instantly, then looked up at Omachao, who held out a bandage.

"Thank you Omachao" Cream thanked taking the bandage, Cream knelt down on her knees and began unfolding the roll of bandage "Are you alright Tails?" Cream asked, he nodded his head.

"Kinda" Tails replied blushing red, Cream pulled his hands away then began wrapping the bandage around his grazed knee, using both of her hands.

"Amy taught me a lot about first aid. I'm glad I learnt it" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled at her as she began to finish wrapping the bandage, she stood up and looked up giving Omochao what was left of the bandage roll, Tails stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Cream, but we've both lost now" Tails pointed out frowning, Cream frowned too realizing she had let her team down.

"No worries" A voice said from behind them, Tails turned around seeing Rouge and Wave.

"We'll leave the men to do our work" Wave added, Tails and Cream laughed understanding their humour. The bat and the swallow both put down their boards on the track.

"Tails, what do you want to do now?" Cream asked cheerfully, Tails smiled instantly knowing something he wanted to do.

"I just want to watch the race" Tails replied looking around seeing they were in the middle of the track, Cream nodded her head and began walking to the side where other spectators were watching.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you Tails, but…" She panicked not knowing what to say, Tails looked down at her frowning. _How do I tell him or ask him? Amy and Sonic are boyfriend and girlfriend._

"No, I've got something to ask you too" Tails interrupted, Cream smiled instantly knowing it could be something good. "Why aren't we boyfriend and girlfriend yet?" Tails asked, Cream frowned.

"I'm not sure…" Cream replied hanging her head low frowning. _Why aren't we, we've kissed so many times, and stayed friends for so long. _*Gasp* _that's it! We need to be sure that we love each other and nobody else._ "I think we must be sure that we're in love first" Cream replied, Tails frowned instantly.

"Okay, I'm prepared to wait for as long as it takes to get you Cream" Tails replied pulling her into a hug, she rested her head on his chest with her eyes closed, then they both smiled.

"But that doesn't stop us from doing stuff like this" Cream added cheerfully looking up at him into his blue eyes.

(…)

6 races later, Tails and Cream made sure they tied after each race, as neither of them wanted to win or lose. They held hands sometimes when racing, thanks to Tails teaching her a lot about gears, she was able to pull tricks on the board, but instead, she just held hands with Tails and finished the race at their own pace.

"You look real beautiful Cream" Tails pointed out seeing the sun shine down on her, making her fur glow bright.

"You look cute Tails" Cream assured him, as they finished the race both in last place passing the finish line.

"And we've got once again, Tails and Cream in last place, with another tie!" Omachao yelled, Tails and Cream jumped off their gears and picked them up, then pulled each other into a hug.

"You did well out there Tails" Cream pointed out, he blushed red.

"You too Cream" Tails added leaning his forehead against hers, they quickly pecked each other on the lips then pulled away by stepping backwards, they smiled at each other.

"Look at them Sonic, they're so adorable" Amy admitted sitting next to Sonic in the crowd, Sonic nodded his head.

"So Cream… you remember I wanted to see your gear?" Tails asked, Cream nodded her head "It looks great, even though I made it, you designed it very well" Tails admitted.

"Thank you Tails, that means a lot to me, you designed yours well too" Cream admitted, she felt so happy being with Tails, she could just spend her life with him. She wouldn't mind that at all, as she can trust Tails "I've got another secret to tell you Tails" Cream added, Tails blushed red.

"What is it Cream?" Tails asked interested.

"I-I think I… Tails, please don't tell anyone about this" Cream said, Tails blushed red.

"Okay Cream, I won't tell anyone about this" Tails promised, Cream leaned her head close to Tails' ear.

"I have a crush on you" Cream admitted whispering, Tails laughed.

"I know" Tails replied, Cream's eyes grew wide from surprise "You only blush when you're falling in love with someone" Tails pointed out.

"Can you guess who I'm falling in love with?" Cream asked playfully with her hands behind her back.

"Me?" Tails asked suspiciously smiling, Cream nodded her head.

"Yep. I've always thought of you as more than a friend Tails" Cream replied, she stepped forward close to him then stared deeply into his blue eyes "You're like family to me" Cream added, Tails pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Cream, that means a lot to me coming from you… if we're family, then what member am I known as?" Tails asked, Cream giggled.

"Miles Rabbit?" Cream guessed, Tails laughed and slapped his forehead with his right hand with embarrassment, Cream instantly smiled seeing he was enjoying himself.

"I mean, brother or sister" Tails corrected, Cream hung her head low as she thought.

_Brother and sister can't get married… but at least we're close enough to that… maybe being brother and sister won't be so bad after all. _The young rabbit adored the idea of being brother and sister with Tails, but she wanted to marry him in the future "I think you're my brother Tails" Cream assured him smiling weakly, Tails ran his right hand through the back of her hair and stroked it gently.

"That's great, but… that means we can't do the stuff we would do as boyfriend and girlfriend" Tails pointed out "We can be family as boyfriend and girlfriend" Tails added leaning close to her, Cream wrapped her arms around him and looked at him slyly.

"You're so sweet" Cream replied holding him in a bone crushing hug.

"What are they discussing Sonic?" Knuckles asked back in the crowd, Sonic smiled.

"They think they're family now" Sonic replied.

"Are they?" Knuckles asked, Sonic's eyes grew wide from surprise.

_He's got a point… _"Since Tails isn't a rabbit… I don't think so" Sonic replied, Knuckles laughed.

"We should probably go now" Cream pointed out glancing at the crowd surrounding them, Tails pulled away from the hug and grabbed her right hand with his left.

"Where do you want to go?" Tails asked, Cream rolled her eyes back thinking, blushing red at the thought of going to a lake.

"Maybe a… lake?" Cream asked, Tails nodded his head and began walking with her after picking their gears up.

"Sure, I know where there's a lake" Tails added knowing a lot of places on Mobius.

(…)

Tails and Cream were sitting at a nearby lake, on the grass under the warm sun, shining down on their fur making them glow, little did they know Amy and Sonic were spying on them. Tails and Cream stared at each other ignoring the beautiful lake in front of them, they leaned forward pulling each other into a hug.

"Welcome to the family Tails" Cream welcomed, Tails hung his head low to hide his blush, he smiled at her and stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"This means we're boyfriend and girlfriend right?" Tails asked leaning his forehead against hers, Cream nodded her head rapidly pulling away, and then she leaned on Tails and pushed him to the ground gently, her hands wrapped around either side of his head, his chest colliding with her chest, Cream lying between Tails' legs, they both blushed red and smiled in this comfortable position, their arms wrapped around each other, then Cream pressed her lips against his.

_He's so warm and cute… I know Tails doesn't like being teased, so I'll flirt with him. _The rabbit enjoyed and savoured every moment of that kiss, as did Tails. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, which was a relief for Tails and Cream, they began chewing each other's lips slightly as they got air to breathe.

"Sonic, they're really falling in love!" Amy replied cheerfully peaking over the bushes at the young kissing couple, Tails' ears perked down from pleasure making him look adorable in Cream's and Amy's eyes.

"They are" Sonic assured her, Amy felt like yelping with cheer but she had to hold it in to keep quiet.

Tails and Cream's long kiss lasted a long time, their eyes were closed right away as they still kissed, and they were interrupted by a gasp, which they ignored.

"Sonic, why is Vanilla here?" Amy asked, Sonic's eyes grew wide from shock.

"I-I have no idea, this is bad" Sonic replied, he quickly stood up and ran over to Vanilla, then picked her up in a bridal style and ran out of sight of the young couple.

"Sonic!" Vanilla said with shock seeing the blue hedgehog taking her away.

"Sorry Vanilla" Sonic apologized frowning, Vanilla wrapped her arms around Sonic's head, making him remember the time he was on Earth with that weird human girl that was obsessed with him.

"Why did you do that?" Vanilla asked frowning.

"They're in love, don't break them apart, that will only upset them" Sonic explained, Vanilla nodded her head understanding this.

"Oh, okay… are they boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Vanilla asked, Sonic nodded his head.

Meanwhile with Tails and Cream, Amy couldn't care the cuteness, she jumped out of the bushes and ran over to Tails and Cream, and they instantly stopped kissing and opened their eyes, seeing Amy standing over them.

"Hey guys" Amy greeted, Tails and Cream exchanged looks until they frowned.

"That was amazing Tails" Cream pointed out smiling weakly at him.

"You were amazing Cream" Tails corrected, Cream blushed red and looked up at Amy.

"Guys… you were both good, but… why fall in love now when you could have done it ages ago?" Amy asked sitting down to their right, with her legs lied across the ground.

"Uh… we had some time to think about our decisions" Tails replied, Cream nodded her head agreeing to this.

"I see… you wanted time to think if you should be together or not… well congratulations anyway" Amy congratulated smiling at them, Tails sat up with Cream knelt down on her knees between his legs, he blushed red seeing this.

"Don't be shy Tails, It's comfortable sitting like this" Cream explained feeling relaxed, Tails rolled his eyes backwards and saw he was wearing his goggles, he put his right index finger under the elastic and pulled it off, placing them next to him, Cream took off her visor with both hands requiring the lock at the back to be unlocked, then placed it on his goggles.

"Have you two ever thought about living with each other?" Amy asked, they both shook their heads.

"Not yet" Tails replied, Cream sighed and leaned forward.

"I want to live with you Tails, I'll keep you company at home" Cream assured him, Tails blushed red.

"That's nice of you to offer Cream, but… I don't think your mother would like that" Tails replied, Cream frowned realizing this could be the case.

"You're right" Cream replied, Tails lifted her chin up with his right hand.

"That doesn't mean we can't see each other" Tails pointed out, Cream instantly pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"You're the best Tails" Cream replied, Tails blushed red as he hugged her back in a bone crushing hug.

"You're great too" Tails added nuzzling noses with her with their eyes closed.

"You two are just… so adorable" Amy pointed out almost yelping with cheer.

"Not only that, but we have a lot in common" Tails added, Amy smiled.

"Okay, I'll test you two" Amy replied, Tails and Cream opened their eyes and stared at each other as they stupid rubbing noses. They both glanced at Amy. "Tails, what's Cream's favourite food?" Amy asked crossing her arms and looking at the couple slyly.

"That's easy, ice cream" Tails answered, Amy nodded her head.

"Cream, what's Tails' favourite Chaos Emerald?" Amy asked, Cream rolled her eyes back thinking about this.

_This is hard… I know! _"Is it the green one? I like the green one too!" Cream guessed, Tails and Amy nodded their heads.

"Well… that's one thing, how about you tell me more about what you two like?" Amy asked staring at them, Cream and Tails blushed red, then exchanged looks, Tails tilted his head in her directly asking her to start.

"Uh… I know Tails loves to build things" Cream said.

"I know Cream loves picking flowers" Tails replied.

_Wow, maybe these two are supposed to be together after all… at first I wasn't sure, but this is true love! _The excited pink hedgehog watch as Tails and Cream bonded.

"I know you had a crush on Cosmo" Cream pointed out, Tails' eyes grew wide from shock.

"I-I-"

"I know that because you blushed around her" Cream replied frowning, she hung her head low with same "I'm sorry I had to bring that up" Cream added feeling her heart break into pieces, as her thoughts told her Tails would hate her.

"That's fine Cream, I had a crush on you before… don't worry about it" Tails assured her smiling weakly at her with his eye lids lowered, staring into her brown eyes as she looked up at him again "I know you had a crush on Emeryl" Tails replied, Cream nodded her head "Sorry for bringing that up again… I feel your pain" Tails added feeling his heart break into pieces, Cream sighed.

"He was only a robot… he was like a brother to me, it's okay Tails" Cream assured him, Amy felt a tear roll down her cheek and onto her dress, getting the attention of Tails and Cream, who stared at her.

"Are you alright Amy?" Tails asked, Amy nodded her head smiling.

"Yeah, I've just never seen you two… so sad about who you had a crush on" Amy replied "If I were you two, be happy that you've got each other" Amy pointed out, Tails instantly smiled and formed a love heart shape with his Tails accidentally, getting Cream's attention.

"Tails, that is adorable!" Cream pointed out cheerfully, Tails looked behind him seeing his heart shaped Tails, using both of them to make the pattern, and he blushed red.

"I love you Cream" Tails said accidentally without realizing, Cream placed her hands on either side of his head and turned it to face her.

"I love you too Tails" Cream replied leaning forward then kissing him deeply on the lips, his ears perked down with pleasure as he and Cream closed their eyes.

_I'm kind of glad they never went out with their crushes… this is better. _The entertained pink porcupine found herself staring at Tails and Cream, still kissing deeply.

(…)

Later on that year, it was December, it was Christmas Day, which the Mobians had made their own type of holiday out of it, it was still on the 25th of December, but all it was, was just presents and spending time with family and friends. Currently, Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Amy and Sonic were in the Cream's house, unwrapping their presents and being surprised with gifts, the last two presents left were for Tails and Cream, to and from each other.

"This one's for Cream, from Tails" Amy read out loud knelt down on the floor by the Christmas tree, she picked it up and handed to Cream, who was sitting on the green couch next to Tails and Vanilla, she was in the middle, as Sonic laid down on the arm of the red armchair.

"I wonder what this could be. This is the 10th present from Tails today" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed red knowing he had bought her 2 box of chocolates, brand new shoes he made which were so much different to her old ones, but were better. Along with a ring dedicated to their friendship, a really warm blue and orange jacket with matching gloves, a custom computer Tails had made himself, with all the best hardware and software, along with a desk, mouse, keyboard and a computer monitor, of course all the wires were included.

"I hope you like it" Tails said as his cheeks blushed red, Cream began unwrapping the present, revealing a box.

"Ooh!" Cream said cheerfully as she opened the box, inside it glowed a shiny light, lighting up the whole room, everyone but Tails gasped seeing this weird thing.

"It's a rare star, it's one of those stars in space that you can touch and hold, because it isn't burning, it just has energy to glow because of the darkness" Tails explained, Cream saw it as it started going darker, it was exactly a star shape, she couldn't believe it.

"Thank you so much Tails! Cream thanked pulling him into a hug for 3 seconds, she pulled away and faced the star, then picked it up with both her hands, and held it close to her and Tails. "It's beautiful" Cream added, she looked up at Cheese almost forgetting to show him, the chao smiled at her seeing this amazing present.

"Chao!" Cheese replied.

"It is amazing" Cream said looking at Tails.

"The chances of finding one of this, is a billion to one" Tails added, everyone's eyes grew wide hearing the odds.

"W-w- how- I- *sigh* you're very lucky Tails" Amy stuttered, he blushed heavily hanging his head low with a weak smile.

"Nah, Cream is" Tails replied, he looked over at Cheese and Vanilla. "She has a wonderful mother and a very sweet companion" Tails added, they both blushed red hearing this from Tails.

"Okay, the last one is for Tails, from Cream" Amy said passing the last present to Tails, he grabbed it with both hands, it had orange wrapping paper around it, and he unwrapped it.

"I wonder what it could be" Tails said, it felt familiar, it looked familiar… when he opened it, it glowed, he gasped seeing what it was.

"I hope you like it, I found it when I was picking flowers a while ago, I hope it can give you its energy too" Cream replied, Tails smiled instantly seeing the green Chaos Emerald.

"I love it, thanks Cream" Tails thanked placing the emerald on his lap as Cream put her star on her lap, pulling her into a hug, he glanced at it seeing it was flashing slowly, meaning it was a real emerald.

"I hope it comes in handy for whatever you use it for" Cream replied, Tails laughed.

"Of course it will, I love you Cream" Tails replied feeling tempted to kiss her until she fainted, Cream thought the same, but she leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you too Tails" Cream replied, leaning closer to him, until her lips met his, Vanilla, Amy and Sonic's eyes grew wide seeing they didn't care that there were people around them. Vanilla frowned and reached her hand forward, until she realized at the corner of her eye, Amy shaking her head.

"No, don't!" Amy whispered begging, Vanilla pulled her hand away and smiled at Tails and Cream kissed.

"I'll go check on dinner" Vanilla said standing up and walking away into the kitchen. Walking out of the beige flower patterned walls and treading on the blue carpet. Tails and Cream pulled away from the kiss stunned, opening their eyes widely with Tails' ears perked up.

"That was great" Tails pointed out cheerfully, Cream nodded her head, Amy and Sonic exchanged looks, then stared at Tails and Cream.

"You guys…" Amy flirted, Tails and Cream blushed red staring into each other's eyes.

"How long have you to been going out then?" Sonic asked sitting up in the arm chair interested in the young couples close relationship.

"Uh…" They stuttered scratching the back of their necks with their right hands.

"We aren't going out… I forgot" Tails replied, Cream smiled.

"That's okay Tails, as long as we're close friends, I'm fine to stay as we are" Cream replied, but deep down she wanted to be Tails' girlfriend.

"Same here" Tails added, but really wanted to be Cream's boyfriend.

"Sonic, can I speak to you in the kitchen quickly?" Amy asked standing up, Sonic rolled his eyes back sighing boringly and stood up to walk with Amy into the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen, Amy was expecting Vanilla to listen in on the conversation.

"What's up Amy?" Sonic asked worryingly, Amy frowned.

"We need to make them become boyfriend and girlfriend, they don't see it, but I see it in their eyes. They're in love Sonic!" Amy pointed out, Vanilla turned around after pouring the peas into a bowl for their dinner.

"I see that too… maybe we can put them on a date" Sonic suggested, Amy rolled her eyes back thinking about this, then stared at Sonic slyly wrapping her arms around him.

"This is exactly the reason why I wanted to go out with you. You never run out of ideas" Amy pointed out, Sonic blushed red as she stroked his chest with her right hand.

"I do it for you Amy" Sonic assured her, Vanilla stood there watching the couple chat.

"I know where they can have their date" Vanilla interrupted desperately to add this, Amy and Sonic stared at her smiling.

"Really? Where?" Amy asked, Vanilla sighed.

"It's a place called, Memory Lake, when they were in kindergarten, I used to take them there at the end of the day, they held hands… it was adorable" Vanilla explained, Amy smiled and faced Sonic with a sly look.

"Well, I know where that is, shall we think up a plan now?" Amy asked Sonic, he nodded his head and closed his eyes as he thought.

_Hmm… what would be an appropriate date…? Memory Lake… sun set, picnic! _The blue porcupine opened his eyes widely "I got it. They have a picnic date there in the evening. We can do it pretty soon anyway, because winter isn't all that cold anymore…" Sonic explained crossing his arms, Amy leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you Sonic" Amy replied smiling cheerfully.

"I love you too" Sonic assured her smiling cheerfully back at her.

"We should go and check on them, I could only imagine they're doing something cute and adorable now" Amy replied, Vanilla suspiciously began walking towards the archway of the door, she saw before her, the young couple on the sofa snuggled up to each other, she gasped with delight seeing the adorable couple fast asleep on the sofa in the right corner of it, Cream was laying on top of Tails with his tails wrapped around her, their presents where on the floor, it was so romantic.

"Y-you've got to come and see this" Vanilla said blushing red and smiling, Amy and Sonic walked over to the door and peaked their heads inside, seeing the young couple cuddled up on the sofa.

"Aw!" Amy replied joyfully seeing this young couple, Sonic smiled and nodded his head.

_You're doing what she wants Tails, good job buddy. _The blue hedgehog pulled away and stared at Amy and Vanilla who still stared at the sleeping couple. "Them two really do have something going on there" Sonic interrupted, Amy nodded her head.

"Yep, but its stuff like this that'd make them such a good couple" Amy replied, Vanilla nodded her head agreeing to this.

"Why won't they just admit they're in love… and they should become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sonic asked, Amy frowned knowing the answer.

"They're nervous, knowing Tails, he's most likely to ask her out" Amy pointed out "And Tails would do what's right, that's why he and Cream are such good friends" Amy added still watching the young couple fast asleep on the sofa, smiling.

"They both have a gift… a gift of friendship" Vanilla explained, Amy sighed joyfully, Sonic stood there blankly.

"You want to take a nap now Amy?" Sonic asked, Amy blushed red and shook her head.

"No thanks Sonic, I'd prefer watching these two take their nap" Amy replied.

(…)

Tails had just woken up, he yawned and opened his eyes, instantly realizing he was on Cream's house, but… something was wrong, he looked over himself noticing there was no rabbit on top of him, Tails sat up panicking and began breathing heavily.

"Th-this isn't real!" Tails said, he quickly stood up and ran into the kitchen, seeing no sign of the Mobians, he was about to leave until he faced the table and saw a note on there, he picked the note up with his right hand and read it.

_Well… looks like our little kitsune has fallen in love, but who's more important, your friends, or yourself! Come alone, either hand in a Chaos Emerald to save you and your friends, or don't hand it for your death, and your friends to live!_

"Th-tha- No!" Tails yelled, he clenched his fists in anger screwing up the paper into a ball, he then gasped realizing he didn't read the rest, he opened it up again seeing the crumpled paper and writing.

_Meet me at the death egg, either turn yourself in, or your Chaos Emerald! _

The evil voice haunted the young two tailed fox, making him scared and terrified, where were his friends? Were they okay? Tails fell to his knees and bashed his right hand on the table.

"All I care about, are my friends" Tails said with tears rolling out of his eyes, Tails sighed and took the green Chaos Emerald out of his tails with his left hand, then stared into it. "Sh-Shadow can do it… Sonic can too… I'll try" Tails said, he stood up after throwing the paper on the floor, he held the Chaos Emerald up in the air tightly gripped in his right hand "Chaos Control!" Tails yelled, the emerald glowed and flashed brightly, leaving Tails confused in this white room.

(…)

Tails had closed his eyes for what he thought was hours, he opened them and realizing he was in the Death Egg, stood in front of him was Eggman, Tails hid the Chaos Emerald behind him quickly, looking around seeing badniks, with swords and shields, just like the ones they encountered before the Metal Overlord fight from ages ago.

"Hand it over Tails" Eggman asked, Tails frowned and look at him angrily.

"Not until you show me where my friends are!" Tails replied yelling at Eggman, he looked at Tails suspiciously and sighed.

"Lights on Bocoe and Decoe" Eggman asked turning his head, from the dark, the lights lit up and revealed 4 animals in a giant glass tube, they were all awake but Cream, Tails gasped and began to run over to Cream, seeing she was unconscious. But he was stopped by Eggman blocking his war with his right hand, which Tails had ran into, he instantly jumped back and looked up at Eggman angrily.

"What have you done to Cream?" Tails demanded clenching his fists, Amy and Sonic exchanged looks frowning.

_He used Chaos Control… if he can absorb that energy… then… he can become Dark Tails!_ The blue hedgehog stared at Eggman and Tails slyly knowing something good was about to happen.

"Stop smiling Sonic, this isn't funny" Amy pointed out bashing her right fist against the glass tube standing up.

"I know, but something is about to happen" Sonic replied.

"What have I done to her? I've made her quiet and peaceful, just like you" Eggman replied, Tails growled.

"I don't care!" Tails replied making everyone's eyes grow wide "I just want her awake, I want her to know she's safe" Tails yelled seeing Cream curling up into a ball, he instantly grew angry seeing he couldn't get past Eggman, then his fur began turning dark.

_Here it is. _The blue hedgehog thought.

"Go on Tails! Do what Cream wants!" Amy yelled bashing the glass, suddenly Cream twitched slightly, Tails turned his head to face Amy, and then next to her was Vanilla, who was smiling at Tails.

"Go on dear" Vanilla replied staring into his blue eyes, Tails stared into hers seeing that she really meant this, what did they want Tails to do? The worrying fox smiled at Vanilla "We're family, it's okay to be yourself" Vanilla added, Tails sighed cheerfully but still frowning, he looked up at Eggman and growled.

"Let them go first!" Tails begged, Eggman sighed.

"Not until I get the Emerald, what will it be, I sacrifice you now, or you hand over the Chaos Emerald" Eggman said giving choices, Tails clenched his fists in anger.

"I'm willing to sacrifice my strength and take all the pain, to let my friends free, but there's no way I'm giving up my Chaos Emerald" Tails admitted, he revealed it from behind him and clenched it in his hands. "It was a gift from Cream" Tails added, he began to close his eyes and absorb the energy, making him stronger.

"Badniks! Attack!" Eggman yelled, Sonic, Amy and Vanilla watched in shock as Tails fell to his knees, not being able to see him as he was surrounded by badniks, suddenly Cream began to open her eyes, and she yawned and saw a familiar pair of shoes passed the robot.

"Huh?" She said standing up, she gasped "Tails!" Cream yelled bashing her hands against the glass, Sonic, Amy and Vanilla stared at Cream frowning, until the badniks began stepping back, they watched as it revealed a… glowing Tails?

"Is he alright Sonic?" Amy asked, Sonic smiled and nodded his head.

"He's… electric Tails" Sonic replied, the glowing two tailed fox stood up and opened his eyes, staring at the robots, who were shaking from fright somehow.

"Why are they shaking Sonic?" Amy asked, Sonic smiled.

"He has the ability to interact with the machinery using his mind, he's telling them to stand down" Sonic explained, Amy and Vanilla smiled and sighed with relief, as Cream stood there worryingly staring at this new Tails, you could see his veins, were bright yellow from the electric.

"You should be attacking Eggman, not us. We're innocent!" Tails explained attempting to encourage the robots, they all exchanged looks making loud noises of metal rumbling almost like their insides were nuts and bolts.

"Tails?" Cream asked, Tails around and saw her, standing there, she was awake. Tails gasped with cheer and ran towards her, they both stared into each other's eyes with their hands against the tube, both in the exact same spot, and they smiled at each other.

"I'm going to show you something that I can do with this ability that no-one else can do" Tails replied, he pointed his index fingers at the tube, then drew a semicircle on it, his right going clockwise, and the left anti-clockwise, which was not visible, until the index fingers met, suddenly the glass began to crack. "Stand back Cream, I don't want you getting hurt" Tails demanded worried for her safety, once she stepped back, the glass shattered in the shape he had drawn, making the glass fall to the ground close to her feet, but luckily didn't touch her, Tails sighed.

"Are you alright Tails?" Cream asked, ignoring the three shocked Mobians in the separate tubes next to her, Tails nodded his head, then placed his hands on the edge of the glass, beginning to wipe away any shards in the way, ignoring the concern of cutting himself, only caring for Cream's safety.

"C-come on through" Tails said offering his arms, Cream got closed to him with her arm pits on his arms, then Tails lifted her up out of the gap in the tube which was big enough to fit her through. Tails safely lifted her out and placed her on the ground on her feet, then they pulled each other into a hug, Cream's fur raised slightly from the static that Tails' fur held from his electric ability.

"I knew you'd come back for me" Cream said rested her head on his right shoulder, Cream nuzzled his nose against him and enjoyed it, as it made Tails blush red. He looked over at Sonic, Amy and Vanilla who were staring at the couple.

"There's not much time to do this now Cream, sorry" Tails apologized pulling away from the hug, Cream smiled.

"That's okay" Cream replied, Tails sighed and looked around before walking up to the tubes, but hang on, he saw a control panel behind each tube, he walked over to Sonic's one and stared at it.

"Release?" Tails read out loud, he saw this green button, then looked up at Sonic "Sorry if I screw up" Tails apologized, Sonic smiled at him turning around, then Tails pressed the green button, the tube instantly raised upwards and stored away.

"Thanks buddy" Tails thanked, Cream walked over to Tails.

"I'll help you Tails" Cream said walking over to her mother's tube, then pressed the green release button on there, then Tails released Amy from hers.

"Sonic!" Amy said with cheer running towards the blue hedgehog, he pulled her into a hug as soon as she hugged him.

"Cream dear, thank you" Vanilla thanked walking over to the young rabbit straight after being released, Cream hugged her waist as Vanilla knelt down slightly to wrap her arms around her back. Tails sighed feeling lonely not getting any love, his electric ability wore off and made him normal again. "Thank you too Tails" Vanilla interrupted his closed eye thinking like state, instantly making him open his eyes, seeing the tall rabbit standing in front of him with a cheerful smile.

"No problem" Tails replied blushing pink, he held his arms out accidentally, then received a hug after Vanilla bent her legs slightly and pulled him into a hug, Tails closed his eyes and hugged back.

"Are you going to marry Cream when you're old enough?" Vanilla asked whispering into his ear, Tails laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I love Cream" Tails replied, Vanilla chuckled with her mouth closed, then stood up pulling away from the hug.

"If you ever want to, you could live with us… I think love is better when you're together" Vanilla pointed out, Tails opened his eyes looking up at her.

"I agree" Tails added smiling, Cream walked over to Tails and leaped on top of him, making him fall to the ground, but he cushioned himself with his tails.

"I think so too. You always appear to be cuter when you're with me" Cream pointed out nuzzling her nose against his neck, the three Mobians watched as they showed their affection for each other.

"H-hey, that tickles!" Tails pointed out loudly laughing, Cream giggled and lied on top of him, ignoring the Mobians around her.

"This sort of sight makes me want to have children with you again and again Sonic… of course when we're the right age" Amy pointed out cuddling up to his chest, Sonic stroked her hair with his right hand affectionately and gently.

"Same here" Sonic added smiling at the couple wrapping his right arm around Amy under her armpits and ignoring what he was actually touching, Amy's eyes grew wide from surprise.

"I-I-"

"Sonic!" Vanilla said looking down at the teenage couple, Sonic leaned his head over her shoulder and realized this, his eyes grew wide, and then he pulled away.

"Sorry Amy… I forgot you had those things" Sonic replied scratching the back of his neck with his right hand.

"That's okay Sonic, just don't touch me there again" Amy replied glancing at him.

"Tails, what is Amy talking about?" Cream asked expecting him to know the answer, Tails blushed red knowing what it was, but was too shy to admit it to Cream.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. Wait until you're Amy's age" Tails replied, Cream frowned at him and looked away. "Don't worry, I'll tell you later, when we're out of here" Tails whispered, Cream giggled and blushed red smiling at him, she faced him and stood up, stepping backwards away from him, Tails sat up.

"Okay Tails, we should get home now… you saved me today, and I want you to spend the night with me" Cream explained, Tails smiled and stood up, walking up to her with his arms spread out, they both pulled each other into a hug.

"I'd love to, more than anything else in the world" Tails replied kissing her on her right cheek, constantly, almost chewing her cheek.

"What are you doing Tails?" Cream asked blushing red constantly, Tails pulled away and hung his head low with shame.

"Sorry… I just wanted to show I love you" Tails replied, Cream smiled and hung her head low to then leaned it against his, and push it upwards again, then nuzzled her nose against his.

"I know you love me Tails, whether or not you show it. Deep down inside, you always love me… I always love you" Cream explained, Tails nodded his head happily adding to this.

"Come on Tails dear, Cream would love some company today, she barely ever gets to spend time with her friends because she's a little too lazy lately" Vanilla admitted, Tails laughed at the thought, Cream frowned.

"Mom!" Cream replied hanging her head low, Tails nudged his head against her.

"As a result, she went up one dress size" Vanilla added, Tails sighed and shook his head.

"She looks no different to me. I only see her as beautiful" Tails admitted, Cream giggled and smiled.

"Well… I can tell you a lot about me if you're interested" Cream replied, she leaned closer "I can tell you anything… even my weight" Cream added, Tails shook his head making Cream's eyes grow wide with surprise.

"I want to know, but I already know so much about you" Tails pointed out running the top of his fingers down her right cheek, she blushed red constantly as he did this again and again, Tails could actually feel her cheeks warming up.

"You make me so happy" Cream pointed out almost becoming tearful, Tails leaned his head closer and stared into her brown eyes.

"You make me happy too" Tails added, wrapped their arms around each other again and squeezing each other tightly.

(…)

Tails and Cream were at Cream's house, with Vanilla, Sonic and Amy eating their roast dinner, they had Mobius' alternative to roasted meat which was even more delicious with wonderful new recipes, they tasted delicious, along with vegetables which everyone savoured, carrots, pees, sweet corn, sprouts, and with it, roasted potatoes.

"Great dinner Vanilla" Sonic pointed out after eating his mouth full, Vanilla smiled.

"Thank you Sonic. I and Cream grew vegetables in the back yard, because she's slowly growing out of flower picking" Vanilla explained, Tails turned his head to face Cream and smiled.

"I didn't know you were getting bored of picking flowers, I enjoyed that" Tails pointed out, Cream sighed and faced him.

"I'll show you why later… but let's enjoy dinner" Cream said letting everybody hear, Vanilla, Sonic and Amy exchanged worrying looks. They resumed eating dinner with their cutlery colliding with the plates, making screeching sounds every so often, all savouring the delicious food. "Mommy?" Cream interrupted putting her cutlery down, Vanilla stared at her as she sat there joyfully swinging her legs back and forth.

"Yes dear?" Vanilla asked, Cream smiled and leaned forward.

"Can I get down from the table, I'm finished" Cream asked, Vanilla looked down at her plate seeing her cutlery was neatly laying on the empty plate, Vanilla nodded.

"Sure" Vanilla replied, Tails sighed and looked up at Vanilla frowning.

"Can I get down too?" Tails asked putting his cutlery down leaving his food.

"Okay dear, go and see what Cream's up to" Vanilla replied, Tails got down off of his seat and began walking out of the room, he stopped and glanced at Vanilla, in-between staring at his food "I'll keep your food warm in the oven" Vanilla assured him seeing he was eying his food, Tails smiled at her.

"Thanks" Tails replied quietly, he walking into the living room seeing Cream on the couch laying her head on the left arm of it, Tails walked over to her and smiled. "Hey Cream, are you alright?" Tails asked sitting on the edge of the couch next to her, Cream wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm fine… I just… let me show you" Cream said sitting up, Tails shook his head.

"Guide me" Tails asked, Cream blushed red.

"W-what do you mean Tails?" Cream asked, Tails pulled her legs either side of him, then wrapped his arms behind her.

"I'll give you a back ride to where it is you want to show me" Tails replied, Cream giggled.

"Okay, you know where the back yard is right?" Cream asked, Tails nodded his head and sat up, forcing Cream to wrap her arms around his neck, Tails began walking to the front door, Cream used her right hand to pull the door handle down, and pull it open. Once the young couple was outside, they were standing in the middle of the gravel pathway which led from the house to the very back of the yard, with rows of vegetables each side.

"Wow, this is where you grow all your vegetables?" Tails said putting her down on her feet, standing her up in front of him, Cream nodded her head.

"If you want, I could teach you how to grow vegetables" Cream offered, Tails nodded his head.

"I'd love to" Tails replied grabbing her right hand with his left.

"I'll show you what I-I treasured" Cream said turning around and dragging Tails to the end of the back yard. Once they were there, Cream fell to her knees and began crying letting go of Tails completely, she planted her face into her hands and sobbed, Tails knelt down next to her, getting a closer look, seeing a sheet of metal buried into the ground.

_Here lies my last remaining memory of Emeryl… before he turned evil, he will always be loved by not only me, but everyone else he knew. I'll never forget you Emeryl… I love you…_

This startled the young fox almost feeling his heart break at the last few words.

"I'm sorry Cream" Tails apologized pulling her into a hug, he saw under the sheet of metal, a daisy chain, which was of course the last remaining memory of Emeryl. "I know you loved him" Tails pointed out, Cream's tears rolled down his chest and onto the ground.

"I-I miss him, but I want to move on… but I can't" Cream explained, Tails tightened the hug with her still covering her face.

"You can move on" Tails assured her smiling weakly.

"I can't move on, because my heart belongs to him" Cream replied running her hand down the grass in front of her.

"Cream… I don't want to be mean or anything but…" Tails said seeing she removed her hands away from her face, Cream looked up at him with her hopeful tear filled eyes. "Emeryl would want you to move on" Tails explained frowning more and more, until he almost rested himself against Cream, but luckily the force didn't cause her to fall over.

"I know… thanks Tails" Cream thanked, Tails smiled and hugged her tightly.

"That's okay… I might go back inside and finish my dinner" Tails replied standing up and pulling away from the hug, Cream stood up with him.

"Can I help you eat it?" Cream asked as he walked away, he stopped walking after five steps then turned around, he nodded his head.

"Sure" Tails replied.

Once the fox and the rabbit were inside, they were back at the dinner table, which luckily had no-one at apart from Tails and Cream, as the older ones were either out somewhere or asleep… Cream was sat on Tails' lap, sharing the food between each other, taking turns using the fork to feed each other, they blushed red doing it but really they enjoyed it so much.

"This is real fun" Cream pointed out.

"Yeah, why didn't we think of this be-"

*Gasp* "Cream!" A voice said from behind then, Tails and Cream turned around seeing Amy, they sighed with relief.

"Please don't split us apart!" Cream demanded wrapping her arms around Tails' neck and resting her head on top of his.

"I-I won't… this is just new to me" Amy replied walking over to them and taking the seat on Tails' right.

"Why are you always following us around so much… and spying?" Cream asked surprisingly, Amy's eyes grew wide from shock, how did she know?

"Uh… well, actually. You two won't admit you're in love with each other, I was going to see if I can prove that, so I observed you two's behaviour towards each other, and you are in love" Amy explained suspiciously, Tails and Cream exchanged looks, which were love filled.

"I knew you were in love with me Tails… but, I didn't want to because" Cream stopped before realizing Tails' eyes were filling with tears, his heart was breaking into millions of pieces, his life… possibly not worth living "I-I thought my heart belong to Emeryl".

"Tails, please cheer up" Amy demanded seeing the tearful fox.

"But this doesn't mean we can't have fun" Cream added smiling, Tails still remained frowning and tearful, almost like he was slouching in his seat and doing this, he looked away and let out a loud sigh, was it supposed to be a gasp of breath?

"Huh?" Amy said seeing the fox stopped moving, Cream realized this and gasped, she wasn't going to scream, she was going to do something else. She turned his head to face her seeing his eyes were closed.

"But I've moved on, and I'm ready" Cream finished, she leaned her head forward until her lips met his, she kissed him passionately with pleasure, Tails began to chew on her lips suddenly, causing her to giggle.

"C-Cream…" Tails said opening his eyes lazily, staring at her with a sly look.

"Yes Tails?" Cream asked pulling away, Tails frowned instantly and rested her head on his chest.

"Are you ready to love again?" Tails asked glancing at her hopeful eyes, Cream nodded her head rapidly.

"I am, but please don't think Emeryl has taken me… he's gone now, I have to move on" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled instantly and pecked her on the lips quickly tilting his head backwards looking up at her.

"I know it's going to be hard, I'm here for you if you need me" Tails replied grabbing her left hand with his right.

"Tails, do you want to have a bath this evening?" Cream asked suddenly, Tails and Amy blushed red wondering what she was asking.

"Uh, I'm going to go and see Sonic" Amy said pulled her chair out from the table with her feet, then she stood up and walked out the room.

"Uh, have a bath with you?" Tails asked smiling and staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Well… not exactly, my mother w-"

"I would allow that dear, as long as there's no funny business" A voice said behind them, Cream turned around seeing Vanilla, she gasped and jumped off of Tails landing on her feet on the ground, she twiddled her index fingers "Don't worry dear, I understand you and Tails are falling in love" Vanilla added, Cream looked up at her hopefully and smiled.

"Thanks mom" Cream thanked stepping forward and hugging her waist, Vanilla pulled away after five seconds.

"Want me to run the bath now so it's ready for after you two have eaten?" Vanilla asked, Cream nodded her head.

"Yes please!" Cream replied, Vanilla turned around and walked out of the room, then travelled towards the bathroom.

"Does this mean I get to see you… un-dressed?" Tails asked staring at Cream slyly with a frown.

"Kinda" Cream replied blushing red, she walked up to him "It's okay to like me for my body, but when two close friends are really close… like us, we can do anything together as long as it feels right. How do you feel about taking a bath with me?" Cream asked, Tails blushed red and smiled.

"I feel, excited, in a good way. But" Tails stopped realizing he was seeing her naked "I'm nervous about seeing you naked" Tails replied with his cheeks glowing red, Cream giggled.

"That's fine Tails, don't be nervous, I already know what you look like naked" Cream replied, Tails' eyes grew wide.

"What! I never was naked!" Tails replied, Cream giggled and looked over him, seeing that he was obviously a male and didn't need clothes.

"It's because boys don't need to way clothes" Cream pointed out, Tails looked down and realized this.

"Oh, right" Tails replied, laughing afterwards.

"I can't wait any longer" Cream said running up to Tails, she grabbed his left hand with her right and began dragging him towards the bathroom. Once they arrived, they were confronted with the bath against the wall, it was filled with warm relaxing water it always calmed the two Mobians down when they're angry or stressed, but it always made them relaxed, Tails looked down at his feet seeing the white marble tiles on the ground, then the walls which were beige wallpaper and the ceiling painted white.

"I'm really nervous now" Tails replied, Cream let go of his head and turned around to walk over to the door and close it, also locking it.

"Tails, I've been lying to you…" Cream admitted walking up to him, Tails frowned.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Because I was saying I didn't mind you seeing me nude, but I just wanted to see how you reacted, do you really want to do this?" Cream asked knowing he was sensitive to this sort of stuff, it made him nervous, making his stomach feel with butterflies, Tails nodded his head.

"I'll do it" Tails replied smiling, Cream turned around constantly blushing and started undressing, Tails turned around and got a towel from the towel rack, then faced Cream and wrapped the towel around her after seeing she was un-clothed.

"I know you're nervous Tails, but let's do this together, you can overcome your nerves" Cream pointed out as Tails wrapped the towel around her, shaking slightly.

"Oh… I can't be like this constantly" Tails said leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around Cream and pulled her into a hug, then pecked her on the lips.

"I love you Tails" Cream pointed out pecking his neck, Tails closed his eyes and un-folded the towel letting it drop on the floor.

"I love you too Cream" Tails replied.

(Apologies if you're offended or weirded out… but seriously, did any of you used to have baths with your siblings?)

(…)

DELETED SCENE WAS BEFORE THIS

"Alright… I'm only doing this because I love you, I think you're beautiful" Tails replied, Cream giggled and wrapped her arms around him pushing him down onto Cream's bed, then kissed him on his right cheek "But not only that… your personality stands out more than anything else" Tails added, Cream gasped with cheer and tightened the hug, so she was up against him in a tight hug.

"I love everything about you too Tails, ever since the day we met" Cream said leaning her forehead against his, Tails looked over at her side of the bed where the bedside table was on the right, seeing a digital clock.

"Nine PM already?" Tails pointed out, Cream closed her eyes.

"Good night Tails, and Merry Christmas" Cream replied, Tails smiled constantly and closed his eyes, feeling Cream's warm embrace.

"Good night Cream, Merry Christmas to you too… and Cheese" Tails added almost forgetting the Chao asleep on Cream's side of the bed.

(…)

It was the day after Christmas, Tails had just woken up, he could already see the sunlight shining inside the room, he opened his eyes instantly seeing Cream, the light shun down on her fur making her glow, Tails sat up and realized she was still in her naked state, then he looked out the window and blushed red to look away.

"How did we get to sleep with no covers?" Tails wondered, he looked down at Cream quickly and looked away seeing his tails were wrapped around her. "Huh, she's still really cute… it's her personality that suits her more" Tails said smiling, he climbed over Cream and got out the bed, then turned around bending his knees. "I'm going to let you lay in today Cream, have a wonderful sleep" Tails said pecking her on the right side of her head which was the only visible side available for Tails. The young two tailed fox made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him and walking towards the kitchen. When he was in the kitchen, he saw Vanilla sitting at the table drinking her cup of coffee, Tails walked over to her.

"Oh, good morning dear" Vanilla greeted, Tails looked up at her cheerfully smiling, he just needed to give her something.

"Thank you for letting me stay here" Tails thanked, he tip toed after Vanilla put her drink down on the table, then they pulled each other into a hug, Vanilla knows that Tails wants to thank everyone as much as he could, of course the only way to thanks Vanilla was to hug her.

"That's okay dear, the offer is still here if you want to live here permanently" Vanilla replied, Tails smiled.

"As much as I love seeing Cream, I've still got work to do" Tails pointed out knowing he and Sonic were doing their best to protect Mobius from Eggman's attacks, Vanilla sighed.

"If it was possible, I'd let you build a workshop by our house" Vanilla pointed out, Tails blushed red knowing that would have been the answer he needed to move there.

"Please Tails!" A voice said behind her, he turned around seeing Cream in her orange dress, Tails walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'd love to… but I've got so much stuff at my place, that I can't bring here" Tails pointed out, Cream hugged back.

"I know, but how about we start a new life… together" Cream said, Tails nodded his head.

"That'd be great!" Tails pointed out "And since Sonic hasn't got anywhere to live, he can have my place" Tails replied, Cream frowned at him as she pulled away from the hug slowly stepping back away from him, Tails frowned instantly seeing something was wrong.

"Does this mean… no more inventions?" Cream asked, she looked down at her smart watch, it was so cool, but she wanted Tails to keep on doing what he was doing.

"Don't worry, I'll keep working on them… when I have time, I'll go back to my old place to make big inventions, but for small ones… I only need paperclips and batteries" Tails explained, Cream giggled knowing he once made a television out of paperclips, the young intelligent two tailed fox closed his eyes as he thought about this. "Where would I sleep?" Tails asked.

"In Cream's room of course" Vanilla replied, Tails opened his eyes hearing this, he loves Cream's company so much.

"I'd love to!" Tails replied.

"And you'll be sleeping in my room" Cream added, Tails sighed cheerfully looking between Vanilla and Cream. "And you'll be in my bed" Cream decided, Tails faced her blushing red.

"You sure?" Tails asked making sure of this, Cream nodded her head rapidly.

"I'm sure Tails!" Cream replied cheerfully walking up to him, she pulled out a chair beside Vanilla for him to sit on, Tails climbed onto the seat next to Vanilla and sat on it, then Cream held Tails' hand.

"I'm happy to help around the house too, I'll do all I can to repay for giving me such a wonderful new home" Tails replied, Cream and Vanilla exchanged looks, then shook their heads.

"Not at all Tails, we're giving you a home because we're kinda… sorry for you, being alone in your house" Vanilla explained "We just wanted you to be a part of our family… I-I'm embarrassed to admit it, but…" Vanilla said looking down at him with a weak smile "You're like a son to me" She added.

"You're like a brother to me Tails, but I want you as my boyfriend" Cream added squeezing his right hand with both of hers, Tails felt flattered and shy about this, but he didn't want to move in because he wanted to help, he wanted to do this… for Cream and Vanilla.

"O-okay, I'll move in" Tails decided, Cream gasped with cheer and hugged Tails, as he looked up at Vanilla smiling.

"Go on dear" Vanilla said knowing he was about to say something.

"Th-thanks m-mom" Tails thanked. (A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but my head has exploded from cuteness… but, this is written, so not their looks, just their personality)

"That's okay dear, welcome to your new home" Vanilla welcomed turning her body slightly to face Tails, then pulled him into a hug with his head against her chest.

"And if you get bored, just ask" Cream added, Tails laughed.

"I never get bored around you Cream… you always make me happy and interested" Tails replied blushing red, he loved how the rabbit would pose for him to make him smile, but the things she said took his breath away, making his heart skip beats, and his stomach filling with butterflies. Tails wanted to do all he can to make his family happy too… he was now a member of the rabbits.

"Does this mean we'll have to call you Miles Tails Rabbit now?" Cream asked, Vanilla and Tails laughed, Cream giggled quickly as they finished laughing.

"No, of course not… Tails already has a wonderful name" Vanilla pointed out pulling away from the hug and running her right hand through his hair, Tails' ears perked down with please as he closed his eyes, he smiled constantly tilting his head backwards making her stroke the right spot on his head, Vanilla blushed red, was she doing something wrong?

"Don't worry mom, Tails loved being stroked on his head, he loves it" Cream assured her, Vanilla continued stroking his head, Tails wanted to make a purring sound but he couldn't as he was a fox, he just hummed making Cream and Vanilla laughed.

"I-I love this family already" Tails pointed out making the rabbits blush heavily and smiled.

"We're glad you're in it dear" Vanilla replied pulling her hand away, she pushed herself and her chair out from under the table with her feet and stood up, Tails opened his eyes seeing the tall rabbit "Do you two want any breakfast?" Vanilla asked walking over to the kitchen counter, Tails and Cream shook their heads.

"No thanks mom" They both replied, they giggled at each other realizing their words were in sync.

"Cream dear, do you want to help Tails get some of his belongings from his house?" Vanilla asked, Cream nodded her head, Vanilla turned around and faced the kitchen counter, seeing a kettle in front of her.

"We'll be back home soon" Cream pointed out holding Tails' right hand in her left, then began dragging him out of the room "Bye!" Cream said cheerfully.

"Bye mom!" Tails added, Cream began dragging him to the front door. She pulled the handle downwards with her right hand and pulled it open, revealing the beautiful weather and nature outside.

"Wow, it's real pretty out there today" Cream said looking up at the light blue sky, Tails nodded his head agreeing to this.

"I know, but not as pretty as you" Tails replied facing Cream, she blushed red as she faced him.

"Tails, I've got to ask you something" Cream added dragging him out of the door, he closed it behind him pulling the handle.

"What is it Cream?" Tails asked worryingly frowning, Cream looked behind her then at Tails.

"I love you so much… but, are we brother and sister, or boyfriend and girlfriend?" Cream asked, Tails closed his eyes thinking about this, they of course both have intelligent minds.

"We are both smart… we have a lot in commons, it's hard to decide" Tails replied opening his eyes staring into Cream's beautiful brown eyes. "I'll think about it" Tails added, Cream smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Take as much time as you want, you're with us now, be happy" Cream assured him.

"Thanks Cream" Tails thanked pecking Cream on her right cheek. She giggled and suddenly sighed, then passed out. "Cream? Cream!" Tails said trying to wake her up, Tails picked her up in a bridal style "Come on sweetie, I just want to see your beautiful eyes again" Tails said seeing her eyes were closed, he frowned and sighed "I know what you'll say, and yes, you can go wherever I go… I love you" Tails said as he began walking, he pecked Cream on her lips quickly and began running towards his house.

(…)

"I'll just put you here… if you wake up, I won't be far away from you" Tails said pecking her on the lips, seating her in the Tornado in his workshop, he began walking towards his room, going passed his furniture, couches, tables, and various devices that he barely ever used, mostly robot arms. Once Tails was in his room, he left the door open for Cream to walk in whenever she wakes up, Tails began by walking over to his closet and opening the door, rummaging through his various collection of devices and clothes, along with shoes and other accessories he carries around with him, behind all that, he uncovered something he had been keeping for a long time… it was a daisy chain Cream made on the day they met, Tails treasured this gift for ages, but forgot about it was he was spending time with Cream, the young two tailed fox grabbed the daisy chain and put it over his head, he laughed and blushed red as it only went over his right ear, he comfortable positioned it on himself with both of his index fingers. Once he was comfortable, he began rummaging his stuff again, feeling happy that he's part of Cream's family, what a pleasure it was to Tails now being a Rabbit. Meanwhile in his workshop, Cream began licking her lips with her tongue instantly making her sit up and open her eyes, she yawned and looked around, seeing she was in Tails' workshop.

"Oh no! I passed out again" Cream said remembering she had passed out when she was brushing her teeth a few times, when she thought of Tails… his cute young cheerful smile, is beautiful yellow coat of cur, his handsome white chest, his cute ears that react the way he reacts, his smooth and gentle touch on her… it made Cream happy constantly, the thought of the young fox urged her to go and see him even more, Cream realized she was sitting in the Tornado when she stood up, she put one leg over the side and held the edge of the plane with her hands, then climbed over landing on her feet on the ground. She turned around and began walking through Tails' house, seeing the various devices and furniture. Once she had found the open door to Tails' room, she looked around seeing the beige wallpapers revealing some steel frames that kept the house up, also seeing the white ceiling above her and the green carpet beneath her feet. Cream peaked her head into Tails' room, seeing the young fox wearing a daisy chain as he stacked box's up.

"Huh, haven't seen this in a while, wondered where it went" Tails said rummaging through the box's double checking he's taking these items, Cream smiled and revealed herself from behind the wall, then stood in the door with her hands behind her back. "Cream is such a sweetie… it's not like her to faint" Tails added un-stacking the box's, Cream blushed red and smiled at the fox, hearing him call her these adorable names.

"You think I am sweet, cutie?" Cream asked, Tails gasped and turned around instantly, then ran up to her throwing his arms around Cream, she wrapped hers around him and held him tightly.

"I think you are, glad you're awake, I just finished packing away" Tails pointed out, Cream peaked passed him and saw box's and suitcases, Cream sighed with relief realizing Tails was using the X-Tornado for moving his box's.

"W-what happened?" Cream asked knowing what did, but forget to mention what happened on the way.

"Oh, you passed out, I started to carry you to my house, I talked with you a lot" Tails pointed out rubbing the left side of his head affectionately against hers, their cheeks both glowed red with love running through them.

"When I wasn't awake?" Cream asked, Tails nodded his head "Aw! You are the sweetest boy alive Tails, everyone deserves a friend like you" Cream pointed out knowing the world would be better if every person had a friend like Tails.

"You're just saying that" Tails replied blushing red hanging his head low with embarrassment. Tails pulled away to turn around, but he couldn't look away from Cream, she was so beautiful, so perfect it made Tails' heart skip a beat every time, every detail of her fur was memorized by Tails, remembering where everything was on her, he could do drawings of her all night using a pencil and paper, sketching her for the rest of his life, not getting a single mistakes. Tails felt so confident around Cream, as she was supportive of him.

"I mean it Tails! I love you so much" Cream replied, admitting her love for Tails. Tails turned around and held two boxes in his hands.

"I love you too… I thought about it, and I'll tell you later" Tails pointed out "Take the top box and bring it to the X-Tornado" Tails explained, Cream stepped forward and picked up the top pick with both of her hands either side of it, using a little force to squeeze it in order to grip the box. Cream turned around and began walking towards the X-Tornado in Tails' workshop.

Five boxes and one suitcase later, Tails and Cream were strapping themselves in, in the X-Tornado. Tails in the front seat of the front cockpit of the X-Tornado, he turned around and faced Cream.

"You ready?" Tails asked seeing she held her hands in front of her, she cheerfully smiled at Tails and nodded her head.

"Whenever you are Tails" Cream replied, Tails blushed pink at her and turned his head around to face the dashboard on his X-Tornado, he pressed buttons with his left hand as he wielded the throttle in his right hand, the plane began to vibrate as the ignition was turned on by Tails' amazing typing speed, of course his technology was way more advanced, his ignition required a password and it was unable to be hacked too.

"Alright, I'll tell you once we're above the clouds, I want to take a little joyride" Tails said placing his left hand on the left throttle, his feet were positioned on the pedals on the ground, sticking out from underneath the mat. Tails pushed his right foot down on the pedal on the right, making the plane accelerate forward, and the landing gear wheels rolled letting out tiny screeches as he directed the plane using the left throttle to turn it and pitch it to left as it had four directions to be pulled and pushed in. Once the plane was airborne, Tails and Cream sighed with relief. Cream turned around quickly kneeling down on her knees on the seat she was on and saw the luggage was safely stored in the back cockpit, seeing a pile of boxes and a suitcase.

"You did a great job of… everything Tails!" Cream pointed out cheerfully facing the back of his head against, she sat down back in her seat. "What is this seat made of, it's so soft!" Cream pointed out feeling the soft material against her legs, Tails blushed red.

"The inside is made of cotton, and I used an old material for the skin. It's called fake leather" Tails replied, Cream cocked her head slightly to the right with confusion, what was this leather he spoke of?

"What's fake leather?" Cream asked, Tails turned his head slightly to the left and glanced at her.

"It's… kinda horrible, but if you really want to know. Back on Earth, most of the car seats you sat on were leather. Leather comes from uh. Dead cows" Tails explained frowning scratching the back of his neck with his right hand, Cream frowned instantly hearing that horrible word.

"At least this is not real" Cream pointed out stroking the seat with her right hand.

"You're right, that's why it's called fake leather" Tails explained, he pressed buttons on the plane dashboard after facing forward again, using his right hand to type in commands to the amazing computer built into this machine.

_Auto-pilot engaged._

"Now I can tell you" Tails said turning around, he knelt down on his knees on his seat, crossing his arms on the top of it and staring into Cream's beautiful brown eyes.

"Please tell me!" Cream said placing both of her hands on top of his. Tails turned his hands over and held Cream's hands in the palm of his squeezing them gently.

"I thought about what you asked me earlier… and I think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend" Tails explained, Cream gasped with cheer and instantly jumped out her seat throwing her arms around Tails, he threw his around her and held her tightly in his warm embrace, her warmth made him enjoy this moment even more, he was going to treasure it.

"I love you so much! But are you still part of our family?" Cream asked closing her eyes, Tails nodded his head rapidly.

"Yes I am. Vanilla is the closest person I have to a mother… but she doesn't abandon me like my mother" Tails explained, Cream frowned and pulled away from the hug slightly only to open her eyes and stare into his blue eyes.

"She'd never abandon you Tails" Cream assured her, Tails smiled instantly hearing this from Cream his girlfriend he could trust "I'm really sorry about your mother Tails" Cream added resting her head on his chest, Tails sighed.

"It's okay Cream" Tails assured her.

"I just want to keep you company because I love you, and I want to help you" Cream replied desperately wanting to do all she can to make her boyfriend happy.

"Maybe you should nap Cream, I'm already awake, and I didn't want you to get up early this morning. I wanted you to get some sleep" Tails pointed out frowning, Cream smiled and pulled away from the warm hug sitting back down in her seat, she closed her eyes.

"I can trust you to take me inside when we're at home" Cream replied, Tails smiled seeing the young rabbit slowly fall asleep. Tails leaned forward and pecked Cream on her right cheek.

"Have a wonderful nap Cream" Tails assured the sleeping rabbit, she smiled weakly at him trying her best to get to sleep, Tails turned around and sat back in his seat, then ran some commands on the dashboard with his left hand.

_Auto-pilot cancelled._

"We're not far from home now, the walks too about fifty minutes, so this shouldn't take long" Tails explained, he turned his head realizing she was asleep "I'll carry you inside when we're home sweetie" Tails added loving to use the word sweetie.

(…)

Once Tails had arrived home, he got out his cockpit, seeing he was parked on the left side of Cream's house. The young yellow two tailed fox confidently climbed up to Cream's seat and unstrapped her seatbelt, then wrapped his left arm under near legs, then his right round her back.

"We're home now" Tails whispered to the rabbit, she smiled instantly hearing Tails' soft and calm voice. As the young fox turned around and began walking towards the house, luckily Tails was greeted by Vanilla as he walked over the front lawn to the door. The tall adult rabbit looking down at him smiling.

"Did Cream get a little sleepy?" Vanilla asked seeing the tired rabbit relaxing lazily in his arms, Tails nodded his head.

"He did, can I put her on the couch, mom?" Tails asked, Vanilla nodded her head.

"Of course dear" Vanilla replied moving to her right to allow Tails to walk in. Once Tails was in the living room, he placed Cream on the sofa, with her head resting on the right arm as she lied on her back. Tails frowned seeing a little discomfort where her neck was, as she was frowning, he suddenly jumped with a genius idea, he saw a cushion on the other side of the couch. Tails grabbed the cushion and rushed over to Cream, putting the cotton stuffed fabric skinned purple cushion underneath her head as he lifted it with his left hand to slide the cushion underneath her.

"I'll be back, I hope you don't mind me moving my box's into your room" Tails said turning around, remembering her room was so tidy and organised.

Tails had moved all his boxes and his suitcase into Cream's room, he went to see Cream on the sofa, she was still fast asleep, Tails looked around the room seeing the same furniture as before, a table, television, metal frame television stand, a green sofa, and wooden tables next to it on either side. Tails climbed onto the sofa and crawled up to Cream, then lied down next to her.

"I'm going to take a nap too" Tails said to her, he moved her arms with both hands so they were wrapped around him, then leaned his head against hers as they were rested on the arm of the sofa.

(…)

Tails had just awoken from his nap, instantly he felt himself in a tight hug, he opened his eyes seeing Cream holding him tightly in her warm embrace. Tails blushed red and smiled at her as she looked down seeing him, her eyes as beautiful as ever, wide and open. Her smile lit up the room, it was a breath taking sight for Tails, seeing as he was in her arms, like he was the girl and she was the boy.

"Tails…" Cream said stroking the back of his head with her hands "Thank you for taking me inside… and thanks for letting me take a nap" Cream thanked breathing on his forehead, making him blush heavily and love the warm feeling.

"No problem. Did you have a nice nap?" Tails asked, Cream nodded her head rapidly and squeeze Tails in the hug tightly.

"I did. I dreamt that I was being carried into an expensive hotel room by you!" Cream explained, Tails laughed at her, what a bizarre dream to have.

"That's odd… I dreamt that we were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie" Tails pointed out, Cream gasped with cheer and pulled away from the hug.

"Let's watch a movie this evening!" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded his head agreeing to this, and he loved the idea, but what could they watch…

"Oh, well sure" A voice said to the left, they turned their heads slightly to the left glancing at their mother.

"R-really?" Tails asked, Vanilla nodded her head.

"Of course, this is your first night here" Vanilla pointed out wanting to make Tails comfortable in his new home, Tails suddenly jumped out of his seat on his feet and stood up straight looking at Vanilla blankly.

"I forgot, I've got to call someone" Tails replied looking down at his smart watch, Cream looked down at hers and slid off the placing her feet first on the ground as she stood up, Tails laughed seeing how funny she looked.

"I've got to call somebody too!" Cream added, she faced Tails and winked at him, Tails winked back at her then turned his head to face Vanilla again.

"Oh, okay. I'll talk to you after you're done calling people" Vanilla replied turning around, Tails and Cream sighed with relief as the rabbit left the room.

"We're both calling Sonic aren't we?" Tails said, Cream nodded her head.

"Yeah, and if Amy's there, this would be a great phone call" Cream pointed out, she stared at Tails smiling and blushing red at him, the young fox stared at her blankly smiling "You get the honour Tails" Cream said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him, as he held his arms out tapping the smart watch screen and phoning Sonic, Cream went underneath his arms which were in a circle shape, then she hugged him tightly resting her head on his chest. The smart watch beeped until there was the sound of a click, the screen glowed revealing a blue hedgehog laying down on a tiled roof, in the background was Station Square.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sonic asked relaxing, Tails smiled.

"Hey Sonic, I've moved in with Cream and her mom permanently, and I'm giving my house to you!" Tails explained, Sonic's eyes grew wide from surprise.

"R-really?" Sonic asked, Tails nodded his head.

"Just keep the workshop as it is, because that's my work place. You can have the house, the bedroom and all that" Tails replied, Sonic smiled and turned his wrist downwards, revealing a pink hedgehog on top of him.

"Me and Amy would love that" Sonic said stroking Amy's here, the pink hedgehog was asleep on him, her head resting on his chest right side up. "Thanks so much buddy… and Cream" Sonic thanked seeing the rabbit's head on his chest, Cream looked up at Tails hopefully as he looked down at her.

"No problem. Enjoy your house Sonic" Tails said, Sonic gave him the thumbs up with his left hand and ended the call.

"That's nice… you're so kind Tails, I never realized it until now" Cream replied, Tails blushed red knowing he was kind, but he never expressed it. The young fox only wanted to be loved.

"But I'm not loved for doing that" Tails replied hanging his head low, Cream pulled away from the hug slightly and rubbed the top of her head against his left cheek affectionately making them smile.

"You are loved, I love you. My mom loves you, everybody does!" Cream assured him, Tails smiled and pulled her into a tighter hug.

"Thanks Cream. You mean so much to me right now, because of things you do to make me and others happy" Tails pointed out cheerfully smiling at her, Cream stopped rubbing her head against his and stared deeply into his blue eyes. "I've treasured every moment I have spent with you since the day we met, from the worst to the best of times. You were always willing to help me and other people when they were in trouble. You've done such much to make our lives better. Now, I want to make yours as best as it could be" Tails pointed out, Cream had tears rolling down her cheeks hearing this from Tails, she had never heard such a beautiful speech, even though it was about her, the speech just made her feel good about herself, but mostly love Tails even more.

"I love you!" Cream replied cheerfully leaning her head close to his, then pressed her lips against his, not kissing, but feeling his lips against hers.

"What do you want to do for the movie, get a few snacks? And a movie of course" Tails asked, Cream blushed red loving the idea.

"That's sounds great Tails. I'm not sure what movie to get though" Cream replied, Tails looked over at the wide screen television, he couldn't believe Vanilla had one of these, it was smaller than Tails' huge television invention which was the size of his house, but the television was big enough to cover 75% of the wall it was against, Tails pulled away from the hug and stepped back, seeing the side of the television, it had a disk slot in it for DVD's, and he could see various buttons that control the television. Tails smiled seeing how he could easily navigate his way around the television, and the satellite signal it had.

"We've got plenty of time. How about I show you some of my stuff?" Tails offered wrapping his right arm around Cream's shoulders, she smiled at him blushing red.

"Sure!" Cream replied cheerfully walking to her room beside him.

Tails had shown Cream a bunch of his stuff from his boxes, mainly devices he had created. Tails still wore the daisy chain over his right ear, keeping it there for Cream, it always reminded her of thee kindergarten days when they first met. They were sitting on the edge of Cream's bed, discussing what would happen at bed times.

"I usually go to bed around seven pm" Cream explained, Tails laughed and smiled.

"I usually go to bed at eleven pm, so I can wake up at seven am" Tails added, Cream pulled Tails into a hug wrapping her arms around him.

"How about ten pm?" Cream asked, Tails nodded his head.

"Sure" Tails replied wrapping his arms around her, he looked down at the orange carpet Cream had in her room, seeing it was so clean, there was barely anything to do for the young couple now.

"Should we call Amy to ask her if there's anything we could do together? She always has good ideas" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded his head and pulled his right arm away from her, being on her right he showed the smart watch to Cream.

"You're right. I bet she knows what we could do" Tails replied, he began navigating his way round the smart watch and going through his contacts searching for Amy Rose. Once he found the contact he called it, it was instantly answered.

"Hey guys!" Amy greeted, Tails and Cream blushed seeing where she was. In a relaxing bath in her back tub.

"You wear your watch in the bath?" Cream asked trying to keep a straight face, Amy nodded her head, then lowered her hand into the bath water, Cream gasped but Tails laughed.

"You can still hear me even though it's under water, Tails makes some neat stuff" Amy pointed out twisting her wrist so she didn't reveal anything that shouldn't be seen.

"Kinda" Tails corrected, Cream giggled and looked up at Tails.

"Anyway, what did you guys call me for?" Amy asked raising her wrist out of the water, facing the front camera at her, seeing Tails and Cream snuggled up on her screen.

"We're kinda bored. We want to do more activities together, I wondered if you have any ideas of what activities me and Cream could do" Tails asked, Amy looked at them slyly.

"There's many things you can do, just search Station Square until you find something you like the looks of" Amy explained, Tails and Cream smiled, that sounded like a great idea to them, they exchanged looks and leaned forward to peck each other on the lips, but Cream turned to Amy seeing she was still staring at them.

"Sorry, did we call you at a wrong time Amy?" She asked covering Tails' eyes up her right hand as Amy was heard moving in the bath.

"Not really. It's only a bath, there's nothing you haven't seen" Amy admitted, Cream blushed heavily remembering the skinny dipping days Cream and Amy used to have.

"W-what?" Tails asked, Cream giggled at him knowing he was so tempted to look again, Amy sighed.

"Well, you two doing anything now?" Amy asked, Cream hummed as she thought looking over at her digital clock on the bedside table to her left, seeing it was one pm.

"Huh, we had lunch an hour ago. What do you want to do Tails?" Cream asked slowly pulling her hand away from his eyes, revealing his light blue eyes.

"I kinda wanted to go back to my place to fix the Tornado, but what is skinny dipping?" Tails asked cocking his head slightly to the left, Amy and Cream blushed red staring at Tails with frowns.

"Uh. It's naked swimming!" Cream replied quickly whispering it into his ear, Tails blushed red.

"Ew, gross!" Tails admitted, but actually didn't mind it, Cream and Amy giggled.

"It just the lake water feels good on our fur" Cream added.

"Aw, look Cream. Tails is probably thinking that he should come skinny dipping with us sometimes" Amy teased, Tails frowned angrily at Amy until Cream tightened the hug she gave him.

"Please don't tease Tails, you know he dislikes that" Cream pointed out, Amy laughed and held the smart watch close to her face.

"I'll come round and see you, then we can discuss what we can do today" Amy said, Cream and Tails smiled at Amy as she ended the call.

"Naked swimming huh?" Tails said glancing at Cream suspiciously, Cream blushed red and rested her head on his chest.

"It's real relaxing, you've got to try it one day" Cream replied cuddling up to his chest.

(…)

Tails, Cream and Amy were in the X-Tornado, flying across Mobius as one of the activities Amy suggested.

"I'm surprised you never tried this Tails" Amy pointed out in the front seat of the back cockpit.

"I didn't have time to" Tails replied looking down at Mobius in the front seat of the front cockpit, Cream was behind him in the back seat, also looking down at Mobius.

"Hey, when are you going to teach Cream how to fly a plane?" Amy asked, Tails blushed red and turned his head to face the cheerful young rabbit, who was staring deeply into his blue eyes.

"Do you want to learn how to fly Cream?" Tails asked, Cream gasped with cheer and nodded her head rapidly with her eyes wide opened from excitement.

"I'd love to!" Cream replied cheerfully, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Tails. "Since we're boyfriend and girlfriend, we should get closer to each other from now" Cream added feeling safe around Tails, the young fox wanted to do all he can to make Cream happy.

"At least we're sleeping in the same bed together, I loved your hugs and the warmth that came off your body" Tails pointed out making her blush red, unfortunately she didn't realize how happy she made Tails.

"You two are finally boyfriend and girlfriend?" Amy asked, Tails and Cream nodded their heads.

"Uh-huh" Tails replied turning his head to face Amy with a delightful smile, he couldn't believe he was being asked this. "My heart belongs to my wonderful girlfriend, Cream" Tails added smiling.

"And my heart belongs to my wonderful boyfriend, Tails!" Cream replied cheerfully turning her head to face Amy too, the pink hedgehog looked planted in her seat hearing this, the young Mobians going out? Amy knew this was going to happen, but what their planning was a little… bizarre.

"Want me to teach you a little something about flying planes?" Tails asked studying Cream's beautiful brown eyes, they studied his with a sweet and hopeful look, Cream absolutely adored his loving side, which was cute and unforgettable in a good way. Cream could almost faint from seeing the young fox staring at her with a sweet heated face look, as would Tails staring at Cream.

"Hmm. I want to bu- oh no!" Cream said gasping, Tails' eyes grew wide hearing her yell this.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked worryingly, Cream lifted herself off her seat wrapping her fingers around the mini canals that kept the cockpit window in, as she looked down at the ground.

"I forgot to tell mom I'm going out!" Cream pointed out, Tails rolled his eyes back seeing she was thinking of him too much, she would know how to tell her mom if she wasn't thinking too much.

"Use your watch" Tails pointed out, Cream gasped realizing this, then looked down at her smart-watch on her right hand, and she began pressing it with her left index finger, navigating her way through the contacts until she found her mother's phone number. Surprisingly the young rabbit tapped the screen until it was seen calling.

"What do I say?" Cream asked quickly leaning towards Tails, he turned around and smiled.

"You say you're going out somewhere with Tails. Maybe… that's it! We'll go to a field full of flowers" Tails explained, Cream giggled joyfully leaning back in her seat, the phone was answered again, unfortunately there was no picture as Vanilla was using her old phone that hung on the wall kitchen. All of this took the pressure off of Cream worrying about her mother being mad at her.

"Hello mom!" Cream greeted cheerfully smiling, Tails instantly felt his heart do summersaults hearing Cream's beautiful voice, and it was always a spark in his life that would make him happy, only if it was one letter.

"Hello dear" Vanilla answered heard laughing in the background at Cream's beautiful voice.

"I just wanted to call you because… I and Tails are going on a date. We're hoping to find a field and pick some flowers" Cream explained blushing red explaining to her mother about her boyfriend's date.

"That's nice dear, enjoy yourself. Thanks for calling to let me know" Vanilla thanked, Cream leaned forward held the smart watch close to his ear, expecting him to say something, Tails stuttered and stared at Cream smiling.

"Uh, bye mom! Love you" Tails said, Vanilla chuckled.

"I love you too dear's, good bye" Vanilla replied hanging up on the phone. _Tails is so sweet and kind, he must have been really miss-understood when he was young._

"You're so sweet Tails! I just want to hug you until your eyes will pop out!" Cream pointed out, she frowned realizing she said something wrong "No, wait! I don't want to pop your eyes out, you look so cute with baby blue eyes. How about I just hug you?" Cream asked, Tails and Amy laughed staring at Cream, Tails studied her beautiful chocolate eyes seeing the lovable looks that she gave Tails.

"Sure, why not now?" Tails asked climbing over his seat, Cream held her arms out and received a hug from Tails, and his arms wrapped around her back and held her tightly. "Who else wants a hug?" Tails asked, Amy was heard giggling at Tails, then Cream stared at Tails.

"Me, because I love you" Cream replied, Tails hugged her tightly with his head on her chest as he sat on the edge of her seat, Cream was almost falling off until Tails wrapped his right arm around her left leg making her unable to fall off.

"Don't worry about falling, I've always got you!" Tails pointed out cheerfully nuzzling his nose against her dress, smelling the tulip flavoured washing powder that cleaned her clothes, Cream always helped her mother with the washing, not once did she forget or refuse to help. Cream was willing, loving, and helpful and everything else about her made Tails want to marry her.

"Aw, you're so sweet" Cream replied studying his eyes, Tails blushed red feeling heat all over his face, then he looked out the window seeing the ground, he screamed.

"Ah! Eject!" Tails yelled jumping into the front seat after pulling away, he pressed the eject button with his right hand, it instantly undid Cream and Amy's seatbelt then the seats ejected the animals out of the cockpit once the glass was out of the way.

"Tails!" Amy yelled, Tails screamed seeing both Amy and Cream were falling to the ground, Tails spun his tails quickly and made haste towards Amy, then swooped down and held her in a bridal style, as Cream flapped her ears and flew next to Tails, they watched as the plane fell to the ground. "Thank you so much!" Amy thanked, she leaned her head close to his and pecked him on the cheek, and Tails shook his head vigorously and angrily at Amy.

"No, only Cream can do that… sorry Amy" Tails apologized ignoring the young rabbit behind him, he turned around and saw her flying behind him flapping her ears rapidly, her looks were breath taking, her fur so clean, it smelt nice whenever he got the chance to sniff it up close.

"Tails, it's okay. Amy only wants to thank you" Cream protested calmly, Tails looked down and gasped seeing the plane fall and explode.

"I think that's going to be the last plane I ever build" Tails pointed out remembering he had his bi-plane.

"Sorry Tails" Cream apologized frowning, the fly Mobians flew downwards to set down on the grass.

"For what?" Tails asked suspiciously smiling.

"For distracting you from your plane, and-and destroying it" Cream replied with tearful eyes, Tails flew up to her and nuzzled his nose against her right cheek.

"That's fine Cream. I only care about you and my friends, and not myself" Tails replied, Cream blushed red and gasped with cheer, then flew up to him wrapping her arms around him, Amy looked up at the couple blushing red as she was still being held by Tails in a bridal style.

"Please care about yourself, I care about myself because I want to make you happy!" Cream explained holding him tightly as they landed on the grass on their feet, Tails placed Amy down on her feet and pulled Cream into a hug quickly, then sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry for saying that, I love you so much, you're more important to me than anything else. And mom is too" Tails explained, Cream pecked him on his right cheek and stroked his back with both of her hands.

"Tails… cutie, we love each other. You're more important to me than anything else too, but can we focus on getting home?" Cream asked gently stroking his left cheek with her right hands fingers, Tails raised his head with pleasure and smiled at Cream, studying her chocolate eyes.

"Okay… hold on tight" Tails said picking her up in a bridal style, Amy looked at them suspiciously, seeing as Tails stuck his tongue out concentrating.

"What about me?" Amy asked, Tails sighed and put Cream down on the ground standing on her feet, then Tails pulled his tongue back into his mouth and pulled something out of his tails, slowly revealing a green Chaos Emerald.

"Well… I managed to become electric Tails with this, how about teleporting Tails?" Tails asked himself, Cream and Amy laughed at him thinking of how cute that would be if Tails had these multiple abilities, as it would be useful, but the thoughts Cream got were kinda dirty for Tails to know, as it would give him ideas.

"So you're going to Chaos Control us back home? Why not somewhere else?" Amy asked not minding to walk, Tails rolled his eyes back thinking about this, as did Cream.

"Well… we could go somewhere, what do you want to do Tails?" Cream asked staring into his baby blue eyes, they looked at her chocolate eyes and then Tails nodded his head closing his eyes cheerfully almost like he was winking.

"I know! Let's go to the Mystic Ruins. I heard there's a couple of lakes there, we might come across Big too!" Tails explained, Cream and Amy exchanged looks remembering Big, he was adorable but now the girls were in love with someone else, they couldn't do anything to please him, like kisses or hugs, Big had feelings for Amy once but he was slowly rejected by her, for offering a hug.

"Come on Amy, we ought to hold on to Tails since he's teleporting us to the Mystic Ruins" Cream pointed out wrapping her arms around him as he raised his right hand in the air as it wielded the green Chaos Emerald, he clenched it tightly in his hand, Amy ran up to him and Cream then wrapped her arms around both of them, they all closed their eyes.

"Chaos control!" Tails yelled, everything went white for a second as Tails' thoughts were focused on the Mystic Ruins, once they heard the sound of wind blowing, they opened their eyes seeing they were on the out skirts of Windy Valley, which was connected to the Mystic Ruins, Tails smiled instantly seeing the girls were safe.

"I got you the best gift ever didn't I Tails?" Cream said staring at him as Amy pulled away from the hug, Tails laughed and put the Chaos Emerald back in his tails where he hid it.

"You're the best gift I ever got, you're a wonderful girlfriend" Tails pointed out nuzzling his muzzle against her forehead, it tickled Cream making her giggle and laughed trying to push Tails away as she was stuck wrapped in his arms, Amy looked around the Mystic Ruins turning her head in every direction, the blue sky, the mountains of dirt and rocks, with grass on top, the clean thin shards of grass beneath hers and everybody else's feet, then the ocean which was directly in front of her, she gasped and walked up to the cautious black stripe on a yellow background wood, then leaned her head over it seeing the reefs under the ocean, it was beautiful. Sonic never took her anywhere like this, if he did, she'd love him to pieces.

"Guys, check this out?" Amy said turning around, she gasped seeing they were tongue kissing, but Amy smiled seeing this, at least they were expressing their love in a better way. Tails and Cream had their eyes closed kissing each other deeply, ignoring their surroundings, Amy turned around and sighed.

"Oh, there's my friend!" A voice said, Amy's ears perked up as her eyes grew wide, Tails predicted this Mobian would be here, she closed her eyes and frowned.

"Hey Big" Amy greeted, she heard the grass crunching beneath his feet as he walked towards her.

"Hello Amy!" Big greeted cheerfully, Amy opened her left eyes and glanced at him as he walked up next to her. "It's really pretty out here today huh?" Big pointed out, Amy opened her eyes wide and studied Big's eyes, then Amy nodded her head vigorously agreeing to this.

"Yeah… if only my boyfriend were here to enjoy this with me" Amy pointed out, Big cocked his head slightly to the right, Amy had a boyfriend?

"I'm guessing Sonic is your boyfriend?" Big guessed, Amy nodded her head vigorously.

"He is" Amy replied, Big looked at her slyly.

"Then you should look behind you" Big pointed out, Amy turned her head to face behind her, she saw a blue figure running towards her, Amy gasped and began running towards him with her arms spread out, once Sonic caught up with her, he stopped and awaited Amy to run into him and wrap her arms around him.

"Sonic!" Amy said with cheer colliding with him, Sonic wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Amy, I was looking all over the place for you, I was worried!" Sonic admitted studying her emerald green eyes, they were so beautiful. Even though the spiky hedgehog had seen many beautiful women on his adventures, Amy sure did stand out on top of all of them.

"Oh Sonic, I love you so much! Enjoy the sun with me" Amy said kneeling down on her knees in front of him slowly wiggling her way out of his grip, then wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him down to his knees, in front of Amy.

"We'll enjoy it. After this" Sonic said leaning his head forward and pressing his lips against hers, little did they know Shadow and Rouge were on one of the mountains, Rouge was sitting on the very edge as Shadow stood behind her, silently ignoring everything, the hedgehogs mind was invaded by thoughts about Maria, he still couldn't get over the human, Shadow grunted loudly getting Rouge's attention.

"Hey sleepy head, what's wrong?" Rogue asked worried about Shadow, the hedgehog turned his head slight to the right to glance at her, the bat was seriously.

"Maria… that's what's wrong" Shadow replied crossing his arms frowning at Rouge angrily, the bat sighed and walked up to him.

"I know it's going to be hard to forget her. But Shadow, you need to move on, she would have wanted this!" Rouge explained, the hedgehog turned around and looked at her angrily "I'm not one to talk, but Maria's exact words would have been "Move on, for me, please!" And what would you do then if she told you that?" Rouge asked, Shadow rolled his eyes back thinking, this caught the bat by surprise, and he listened to his friend for once, that's a first.

"I would do as she said…" Shadow replied studying Rouge's eyes, she nodded her head smiling.

"That's more like it" Rouge replied, Shadow stepped forward making her step back, as if he was angry.

"I don't mean to bring you or the world harm" Shadow pointed out frowning, looking ta Vanilla suspiciously. "I'm only doing what Maria has told me already" Shadow added closing his eyes, Rouge walked up to him.

"I may only be a jewellery thief. But I still have a heart to give" Rouge replied, Shadow realized this bat wasn't has heartless as he had thought. The black hedgehog smiled and opened his eyes staring at Rouge, seeing she was studying Shadow's quills.

"Rouge, I have a heart to give too… are you ready for your gift?" Shadow asked stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her back.

"If you're ready for yours" Rouge replied looking at him slyly, Shadow leaned his head close to hers, then pressed his lips against hers kissing each other deeply. Shadow always loved her from the day they met, he had feelings for her as she was the one who stood by him at the worst of times.

Meanwhile by Tails and Cream, they had finished kissing, panting for air as they laid down on the grass on their backs, Tails was on Cream's right holding her right hand with his left, and close to her.

"If there were words I could say to express my love, I would say them… I love you, if there was any other way I could make you happy, I'd do it just to see you smile" Tails said turning his head to his left seeing Cream was staring up at the blue sky, Tails sat up and stared into her chocolate eyes, if they thought of rain or shown an ounce of pain, Tails would instantly try and cheer her up.

"Same here. But saying you love me shows me you care" Cream explained smiling and blushing red at the young fox, he crawled up to her and knelt down on his knees next to her, with his left hand still being held by Cream's right hand. Tails heard grass crunching beneath someone's feet behind him, he closed his eyes and listened closely, hearing an un-synced march, he turned around and opened his eyes, and luckily he guessed three people were approaching him, and he was right!

"Hey guys" Blaze greeted, Cream sat up and gasped with cheer seeing Blaze, Silver and Marine.

"Hello Ms Blaze!" Cream greeted standing up and running up to her best friend, wrapping her arms around her, she noticed how Blaze wasn't hugging back, then her eyes studied her right arm, seeing her hand was being held by Silver's left hand, she finally fell in love!

"Look here at these love birds" Marine said rolling her eyes back, Silver growled at Marine and looked passed Blaze's head to stare at the Raccoon.

"I like being a love bird!" Silver pointed out, Blaze and Marine laughed hearing this.

"Can you fly?" Marine asked, Silver nodded his head and let go of Blaze's hand, then his fur glowed turquoise as he slowly levitated above the ground, using his telekinetic powers. "Strewth! He is a bird!" Marine said surprised to see the hedgehog flying, her eyes grew wide with surprise as Blaze just laughed at her.

"No-no, he's my boyfriend" Blaze replied grabbing Silver's left hand reaching her right hand up high as she pulled him back down to the ground, landing him on his feet, Cream pulled away from Blaze and stepped back, then Tails grabbed her left hand and squeeze it in his right.

"Hey, you got yourself a boyfriend Cream?" Marine asked cocking her head to the right with interest studying the young couple standing nervously in front of them, Tails nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend" Tails replied blushing red, Marine sighed with joy seeing as the young rabbit was happy with him.

"If you're wondering why we're here, Blaze wanted to show us around" Marine explained, Blaze cuddled up to Silver and held him tightly, both smiling at each other with their eyes closed.

"Does every boy have a special ability?" Cream asked, Tails and Marine laughed hearing the cute question.

"They do" Marine replied looking at Tails.

"Well… my boyfriend's super intelligent! And cute" Cream pointed out kicking her right foot at the ground nervously blushing red with her head hung low with joy.

"H-hey, I'm not all smart. I just… became smart because I know how you and Amy liked smart boys" Tails pointed out, Cream gasped with surprise hearing this, he admitted he was only smart because the girls liked smart boys? Cream and Marine were shocked, but Cream didn't mind.

"B-but, I thought you were naturally smart?" Cream pointed out cuddling up to his chest, Tails shook his head.

"I'm not born smart, but I slowly grew to become intelligent, by learning all I can" Tails explained looking down at Cream, then sun shined on her fur making a heavenly glowing effect on her beige fur, Tails leaned his head closer to her forehead then pecked her on her forehead. Cream blushed red and smiled cheerfully at Tails, as she studied his baby blue eyes.

"I'm amazed Tails! You grew to be very intelligent. I love you" Cream replied standing up on her feet properly at the same height as him.

"I love you too" Tails added pulling her close to him, they leaned their heads closely to the other and pressed their lips against each other, feeling the moist softness their lips held, they kissed each other deeply not letting out one bit of breath, little did they know Amy, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Marine and Big were watching them.

"Oh, hey Blaze, hey Silver!" Amy greeted walking up to the three pulling her left hand away from Sonic's right hand.

"Oh, hey Amy!" Blaze and Silver greeted, they smiled at her cheerfully but couldn't help but study the young couple in their kissing trance.

(…)

After five hours of wondering around in the forest, Tails and Cream found themselves walking back to where they were before, then travelling towards Tails' old workshop, he built his new one ages ago, but forgot about his old one, he and Cream explored the old workshop, finding his old tools, and the odd device which can turn into a weapon, as much as Cream hated them, she found them impressive as a defence weapon. Tails remembered the sad death of her father, he was killed by one of Eggman's weapons upon trying to save Green Hill Zone, and he was partly successful in his heroic journey, taking out badniks along the way, as he was about to take out Eggman once a for all, the bunny assassin jumped but was caught by a bear trap that was invisible as it was wrapped around his right foot, he was unable to jump, so Eggman used this chance and vanished him from the face of Mobius.

"*Sigh* I'm really glad we came across this place, I could build a really cool invention with all this stuff" Tails pointed out holding two gold gears up in the air, Cream turned around and saw him, his back was facing the steel wall, his feet on the solid concrete ground, and above his head lights hanging from thin steel string, with the ceiling made of wood, as there was an upstairs, the steel girders kept the ceiling up well, as it also kept the house up well too. Steel girders were also used for the frame of the workshop, it was covered in metal to avoid the messy wiring instead of using concrete.

"Me too" Cream added looking around, seeing steel workbenches which where thick and in the shape of a table, with tools, shelves and vice's to keep metal in place.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about this" Tails said rummaging through the draws in one of his work benches, Cream saw he was looking through the top draw of the first workbench from the left wall near the garage door that lead out to the run way, as this place was abandoned, it had cobwebs. "I wonder what I should do with this place. I mean, half this stuff is useless unless you want me to make objects and not devices" Tails explained, Cream looked around humming as she thought, then gasped with cheer as her ears perked up with a brilliant idea!

"I know exactly what to do with this place!" Cream pointed out, Tails cocked his head slightly to the right as he stood up after bending his knees to check the draws to the steel workbench.

"What?" Tails asked smiling at her, Cream looked around again, realizing this idea would be perfect.

"If we put our minds together, we can make this into a sensory room!" Cream pointed out cheerfully studying Tails' surprised look, he nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" Tails pointed out, he ran passed her and into the cupboard, where he pulled out what looked like an object in his hands, but it was invisible. Suddenly Tails' fur turned bright, as he closed his eyes, Cream realized he was using Chaos Control, he became electric Tails with his veins glowing bright yellow, blue electricity ran through him outside of his fur, making a lightning pattern all around him, this invisible object began to glow, was it magic?

"W-what are you doing Tails" Cream asked shielding her eyes slightly with her right hand on her forehead, this invisible object began to glow.

"This is a weird material that I used to display the HUD on our smart watches and other devices that had screens on" Tails explained, Cream gasped seeing how amazing it was, she looked down at her left hand before realizing that wasn't the side with her watch, she switched hands around with her left on her forehead shielding the light from her eyes, then stared down at her right arm, seeing on the wrist was the smart watch.

"Would it work for our sensory room?" Cream asked, Tails nodded his head rapidly.

"Yep, it'd work perfectly. It's high quality too, so there won't be any detail missing" Tails explained, Cream rolled her eyes back thinking of what could be displayed, Tails put the invisible object as his electric ability wore off, then he turned around after placing the object on the steel workbench in front of him, Cream was still standing at the middle workbench staring at him, seeing he pulled out a sphere shaped ball which was completely black and shiny.

"W-what is that?" Cream asked nervously seeing the weird device, Tails walked up to Cream and revealed the weird object, Cream saw inside it a lens, and the sphere was a hard plastic ball, inside was a black lenses in a spherical shape? Cream was confused at this, Tails sighed and placed it on the steel workbench as he and Cream stared at it.

"I-it's supposed to record everything in a three hundred and sixty degree angle, from the positive Y-axis to the negative Y-axis, and the same for the X and Z axis too" Tails explained, Cream nodded understanding this, she knew her math pretty well.

"But does it record everything between the Z and Y and X axis?" Cream asked, Tails nodded his head.

"Of course it does, I was thinking we should try it out… but, let me show you something first" Tails pointed out, he leaned his head close to it "Its voice controlled so… Play video three!" Tails asked the sphere, it began to levitate above the workbench a few centimetres above it, then it revealed an image, Cream leaned her head close to it hearing speaking, it sounded like… her, Tails and Amy, and Cheese!

_This is rare, it happens at least once every one hundred years, I've started recording by the way guys. _

"This was from our picnic… at night when we saw the meteor shower!" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded his head rapidly smiling.

"Yep, that camera I bought with me was just for a two dimensional screen, but I bought this one and hid it in the bushes, mainly because I didn't want to get us in the way of it… I was just testing it out" Tails explained frowning, Cream walked up to him stepping forward after pulling back from the sphere ball, then pecked Tails on his right cheek.

"And you made this?" Cream asked, Tails nodded his head nervously frowning and blushing red.

"I'm sorry… I did, I didn't mean t"

"Tails!" Cream yelled stopping him from talking, Cream smiled and stroked his chest with her right hand "You did an amazing job at it, this will come in handy for our sensory room" Cream pointed out imaging it, seeing the images on the walls and floor, and ceilings.

"Well… it records at ten thousand eight hundred pixel quality at one thousand frames, we can really enjoy this" Tails pointed out staring at the ball, Cream giggled and walked behind Tails.

"Do you want a break Tails?" Cream asked placing her hands on his shoulder, Tails nodded his head vigorously and yawned covering his mouth with his right hand.

"Y-yeah" Tails replied blushing red and glancing at her, she grabbed his left hand with her right and dragged him outside of the workshop opening a few doors on the way.

"We'll take a break out here, and I'll give you a little something for being such a cutie… and a hardworking boy" Cream pointed out sitting on the edge of the runway looking down seeing the cliff dip into the ocean, Tails sat down next to her sighing with joy, this was a relaxing break seeing as the sun was out, shining on their fur giving them a heavenly glow. Cream's gift wouldn't work if she wasn't behind Tails, so she crawled behind him and knelt down on her knees placing her hands on his shoulders.

"W-what are you doing C-Cream?" Tails asked, Cream began massaging his shoulders, Tails hummed with pleasure closing his eyes and tilting his head backwards smiling, Cream smiled at the fox seeing he was well relaxed.

"Amy taught me how to massage anyone's shoulders, she says it's relaxing and when I tried it with her, she kept asking me to not stop" Cream explained, Tails was amazed to hear this, as well as amazed to feel this, it was too relaxing for him, he almost fell asleep until Tails was nudged by Cream's head on top of his.

"H-hey, I was about to fall asleep" Tails pointed out blushing red.

"Amy said it's better if you're awake, so you can experience the pleasure and relaxation a massage gives you" Cream pointed out, Tails sighed and laid his head on her chest.

"Can you massage me anywhere else?" Tails asked looking up at her study her chocolate eyes, her face was in the dark as the sun was behind her, creating a shadow over Tails, making him cold.

"Could we try a new snuggle position instead?" Cream asked, Tails sat up instantly and turned around crawling up to her.

"Sure" Tails replied pushing her gently to the ground, it was sandy and rocky, but luckily they were in the sand, on the edge of the run way were small patches of glass with palm trees on, which Cream loved the design of, the run way was amazing.

"Wrap your legs around me and your arms, so I can hold you close" Cream explained, Tails' eyes grew wide from surprise, what a bizarre snuggle position.

"A-are you s-sure?" Tails asked crawling on top of her.

"I'm sure. I don't want to do it to you because of my… you know what area" Cream pointed out, Tails' eyes grew wider hearing this, she couldn't possibly mean her… Tails didn't want to name it, as Cream would probably be shocked to hear it from him.

"Okay Cream" Tails replied, he put his legs either side of her waist and laid down on his front on top of her, with his arms wrapped around her neck, his head was on her right shoulder, and as Cream positioned herself to lay on her right side, allowing Tails to pull himself closer wrapping both of his legs around her waist. "Wow, this is pretty comfortable" Tails said closing his eyes and snuggling up to Cream's chest, she stroked the back of his head with her right hand as her left arm wrapped around his back.

"I knew it would be" Cream admitted closing her eyes.

(…)

Cream opened her eyes realizing something was wrong, firstly there was a sun set in front of her, but she was missing something, she looked down and saw the young fox was gone!

"No!" Cream yelled standing up, she hesitated and walked backwards with fright, where could he have gone, she turned around and ran back inside to the workshop. Once she had explored every room she cool, she couldn't see any sign of the young fox anywhere "I'm sc- what was that?" Cream said hearing a robotic voice outside of the workshop, it was outside of the front of the house, and she snuck up to the door and placed her back against the wall eavesdropping on this conversation.

"I really didn't like that mission the boss gave us" The robotic voice said.

"Bocoe and Decoe…" Cream said realizing it was the robots who took him away, she frowned and fell to her knees still listening to them.

"As much as it hurt me to take the young fox away, it still scrambled my circuits realizing how cute he is with Cream holding him" Bocoe pointed out, Cream instantly felt her heart sink from the robots complimenting the young couple, she shook her head and stood up.

"But shouldn't we have prisoned the little girl too? What if she has the Chaos Emerald?" Decoe asked, Cream gasped realizing this, Tails is going to be safe! Cream pulled the metal handle of the door downwards with her right hand swinging the door open, being confronted with the darkness as it was night, she saw outside to her left the robots, she closed the door behind her.

"I have the Chaos Emerald. And I want to be put into a jail cell with my boyfriend!" Cream yelled walking up to the robots smiling cheerfully at them, Decoe and Bocoe looked down at her and closed their eyes.

"Well sure!" Decoe replied, they began walking away from Tails' workshop, Cream turned her head around sighing and frowning.

"One day, we'll get to use you for something Tails would love" Cream said to the workshop, Bocoe and Decoe realized she was saying this, then they exchanged looks.

"She misses her boyfriend! We must do what she says" Bocoe explained, Cream smiled seeing her plan worked, even though she was planning something to do with the workshop.

"Come on little girl, your boyfriend isn't far away from here" Decoe assured her, Cream looked up at the robots and smiled "Bocoe, call the Egg Carrier mark two!" Decoe demanded, Bocoe nodded his head then closed his eyes, transmitting a signal into the Egg Carrier, suddenly Cream saw something rise up from the sea on her right, it the Egg Carrier, but much bigger and stronger, could this mean everybody's fate?

(…)

Cream was escorted to the inside of the Egg Carrier, she was silent as she walked passed multiple jail cells, most of which were empty containing no signs of life. After about what seemed like one hundred sells, Decoe had escorted Cream to the end of the room, where she saw Tails curled up in a ball crying in his jail cell, Cream looked up at Decoe and gave him a warm smile, making him wink at her and opened the jail cell for her, pulling the lever, this did not get Tails' attention until Cream walked up to him and sat on the concrete floor next to him. The new Egg Carrier had some odd design, everything but the thick metal bars were concrete.

"Tails, cutie" Cream interrupted wrapping her arms around the crying fox, he gasped and looked up at her with his hopeful eyes, he looked down at her legs seeing they were bent resting on her left leg with her right on top.

"Cream!" Tails greeted pulling Cream into a hug, he began pecking her everywhere on her face quickly, making cheeks her bush red and smile.

"I missed you Tails, I promise I'll be the one who wraps my legs around you next time" Cream promised, Tails instantly frowned at her.

"B-but"

"No buts. I love you, we're family now… we can't live our lives avoiding things we shouldn't see or feel" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded his head smiling, then wiped his tears away with his left hand and put his legs flat out on the ground.

"Since we don't know if we're getting out here alive, maybe we should try it" Tails pointed out, Cream frowned and sighed realizing she wouldn't get to do the things she'd do to and for Tails, she crawled up to him and sat on his legs. Tails pulled her into a hug as she wrapped her legs around him, then her arms being held close by Tails' tails and arms.

"I really hope we get out of here alive… I miss mom and Cheese" Cream pointed out, Tails closed his eyes resting his forehead against hers, then sighed with shame.

"I miss them too, but we've got our watches… we can call Sonic" Tails pointed out, Cream gasped opening her eyes wide forgetting she had the really awesome device on her right wrist, she pulled her arms away and revealed the watch to Tails.

"We should call Sonic, but it is night… and they're stargazing" Cream pointed out, Tails sighed again, then stood up still holding Cream with his tails and arms, she was still wrapped around his waist.

"I-I was taught to be independent… but, since we're together, we'll do this together" Tails pointed out, Cream cocked her head slightly to the write, then leaned her head close to his left ear.

"What about the Chaos Emerald?" Cream asked, Tails gasped realizing this, he turned his head and used his right hand to grab the Chaos Emerald from his tail, then revealed it to Cream, they held it with their right hands.

"Ready to get out of here?" Tails asked leaning his head close to hers.

"When you're ready Tails" Cream replied leaning his head against hers, they pressed their lips against each other and kissed deeply, Tails began invading his thoughts with Chaos Control, the Chaos Emerald glowed bright and everything went white as Tails and Cream closed their eyes.

(…)

Cream and Tails had woken up, instantly feeling water on their fur, they opened their eyes seeing that Tails was floating in the way staring at Cream, as she was on top of him.

"W-what happened?" Cream asked nervously seeing they were in the middle of the ocean, Tails frowned.

"I'm not sure, could Eggman have erased the Mystic Ruins?" Tails replied, Cream shook her head.

"I don't think that's possible" Cream pointed out wrapping her legs around him, with Tails having a little more stamina than Cream, he began to kick his feet and swim.

"Wait! This is Aquatic Ruins!" Tails pointed out, he remembered he was thinking Mystic Ruins, but familiar places got into his mind, Cream looked down and gasped seeing below him were actually ruins.

"There are ruins down there!" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled.

"Want to go for a swim?" Tails asked, Cream looked down at her dress.

"I really don't want to get wet, because I'll get cold" Cream pointed out seeing it was a dark night, they both looked to their right seeing the moonlight shining on the ocean, it was beautiful.

"Perhaps you should undress… remember what you said earlier" Tails pointed, Cream blushed red and was about to pull her dress over her head, until Tails placed his hands on her waist and stopped her. "Let's fine land, so we can put your dress on there" Tails pointed out, Cream's cheeks glowed red as she smiled at Tails.

"You're always so thoughtful… maybe I should just undress for the fun of it" Cream replied seeing as Tails was the only one here, suddenly Cream's smart watch began to rang as she pulled her dress over her head with her hands, she gasped seeing her mother was calling.

"Answer it, I'll talk" Tails assured her, Cream press the answer button then they heard sighing.

"Thank goodness, are you two okay?" Vanilla asked, Tails nodded his head facing the watch towards him.

"We are mom, thanks" Tails thanked, Vanilla sighed with relief again. "I and Cream are going diving, we'll be home soon to watch a movie" Tails explained.

"That sounds fun. But since she has no swim suit, she can swim nude I guess" Vanilla pointed out, Cream giggled at Tails seeing his glowing red cheek face.

"That's up to Tails. We know each other too well" Cream added, Vanilla hummed thinking about this, a young rabbit revealing herself to Tails? Vanilla wasn't very sure.

"Well, you two do know each other very well. Just do what you wanted to do, I just called to see if you were okay, as you weren't back before dinner" Vanilla explained, Tails and Cream exchanged smiling looks.

"Okay, bye mom, love you!" Tails replied hanging up, Cream leaned forward and pulled Tails into a hug.

"I love you so much Tails" Cream admitted, Tails placed his hands on her thighs as she was leaning forward, it was the only place he could reach without sinking.

"I love you Cream" Tails added closing his eyes cheerfully.

(DELETED SCENE NO. 1)

(…)

It had a been a week, there was no Eggman in sight, Tails and Cream were at Tails' old workshop, at ten o' clock at night, they decided to have a sleep over in the sensory room they set up. But as they weren't prepared for a sleep over, as it was a warm night for winter, it was a rare occasion, making the weather weirder than usual, due to the atmosphere filling with chimney smoke.

"Okay, it's almost done" Tails assured Cream placing the last piece of invisible glass on the ceiling as he flew, Cream was sat on the ground looking up at him, seeing he was really excited about this, the young rabbit was very excited to see this work, as the lights were removed, Tails used his electric ability to up the room, instead of using a torch. Tails sighed placing the piece in the last slot "There" Tails said, he flew down to Cream as his electric ability wore off, then he sat down next to her cuddling up to her, then pulled out the camera device "It's voice commanded, so try it out" Tails said holding it in front of Cream's face, Cream took it with her hands on either side of the ball, then stared at it confusingly.

"Uh… play video three?" Cream asked, the ball began to levitate, then it disappeared as the room slowly glowed revealing an image, Tails and Cream gasped, this was exactly how they imagined it! The room looked like they were on the grass, watching the meteor heard.

"It's beautiful!" Tails pointed out looking around with disbelief.

"I always believed you could do it Tails. Now you have… maybe we should dance?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and studied her chocolate eyes facing her, she faced him and studied his baby blue eyes, their feelings were filled with love, they had the urge to dance, but something was missing.

"Do you know any other dances Cream?" Tails asked standing up with her pulling her into a hug with his arms wrapped around her, Cream rolled her eyes back with pleasure feeling Tails' warm embrace.

"Uh huh, there's a dance called the slow dance. Amy taught me how to do it… but, I used Emeryl to… dance with" Cream explained, Tails frowned instantly seeing as she only did this with the robot.

"I'm sorry Cream" Tails apologized, Cream shook her head.

"It's okay Tails, he was like family to me. But I will always remember him as the boy that almost made me happier than you" Cream pointed out, Tails looked away with shock hearing this, he looked down at the grass frowning, then looked up at Cream again, smiling.

"Thanks Cream, that really means a lot to me. I love making you happy, and I love it when you make me happy too" Tails pointed out, Cream pulled away from the hug grabbing his hands.

"Now, let me show you how to slow dance" Cream said getting into position, Tails looked down at her seeing she was wearing her beautiful orange dress, but she did the right thing knowing the room was going to be very warm as the invisible glass covered everything apart from the door, where there were tiny air holes in the gap. Cream got into position with her feet close to his "Follow my lead, and hold my hands" Cream pointed out, beginning to show Tails how to slow dance.

"Oh, I got it. I just have to step to my left, then right turning clockwise with you!" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded her head rapidly knowing he was correct.

"You got it" Cream replied cuddling up to his chest.

"I'm guessing this isn't slow dancing now?" Tails guessed holding her close to his chest, Cream nodded her head.

"This will be our dance" Cream pointed out, they cuddled up to each other, they looked up at the sky seeing the meteors fly over them, then to their sides seeing the bushes that surrounded them.

"How about we change places every minute, I cuddle up to your chest, and you hold me?" Tails pointed out, Cream gasped pulling away making her ears bounce hearing this great idea flinging her head upwards, she wrapped her arms around his back then pulled his head to her chest.

"Great idea Tails" Cream admitted looking down at him with a cheerful smile, it always made Tails warm seeing this.

After the young couple danced for a while and stargazed, they found themselves resting on the floor on their backs, with the video looping the same meteor shower.

"When we take our naps, we will take them here. But when we're out somewhere, I'll take the ball recorder thing with me if we nap anywhere else" Tails explained, Cream nodded her head vigorously agreeing to this.

"Yeah. Should we tell anyone else about this?" Cream asked cuddling up to his chest, feeling his warm soft fur and being in his warm embrace.

"Hmm, maybe our friends. Maybe we should call Sonic and Amy, I understand what they're like when they're out side, and Sonic is just too shy to admit his love for Amy" Tails explained, he pulled his right arm away and pulled his wrist close to his face, then stared at the watch, he tapped it with his nose making Cream giggle, as much as it was clever, it looked funny.

"That is a good idea. I remember when Sonic was saving me a few times, he told me how Amy would hug him and kiss him for doing the same thing for her" Cream explained, Tails leaned his head close to Cream's studying her chocolate eyes, so beautiful, so innocent.

"Maybe the world could know about this… I can make a profit out of my work" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded her head frowning remembering how poor he was, he spent all his money on parts for his plane and house, he didn't regret it as only good came out of it, lucky Cream was there to help him, and donate money to him when they were just friends. Tails appreciated Cream's company, but the money wasn't something he wanted. But sometimes, Tails only cared about Cream, she used to always cheer him up on a bad day when one of his machines didn't work, or if he got hurt, Cream always bandaged him up.

"Hello?" Amy answered on the smart watch.

"Hey Amy, I've got something to show you and Sonic. Can you come round to my old workshop so I can show you?" Tails asked, Amy gasped with cheer and got up out of her bed.

"Sure!" Amy replied, Cream and Tails watched as she got her jacket on. "I can't wait to see it" Amy pointed out running out of her room "Sonic!" Amy yelled running out of her room, they saw the blue hedgehog walk behind Amy as she exited her bedroom.

"I know, I can't wait either" Sonic replied as if he heard the conversation, the blue hedgehog looked tired for some odd reason, but Amy looked relaxed.

"Just let yourself in, we're in the living room" Tails pointed out, Amy smiled at Tails as she began walking out her house, and Sonic picked her up in a bridal style.

"No need, we're already here" Sonic pointed out running towards his house, Amy and Cream giggled, then the call ended.

"Hey g" Sonic said opening the living room door, he realized the room was showing the video of the meteor shower.

"Hey Sonic. Me and Cream made this" Tails explained, Sonic walked in and closed the door, him and Amy's eyes were wide from surprise, Tails and Cream were such an intelligent couple, Amy and Sonic couldn't believe they created this.

"Maybe you should spread the news about this place, it's amazing!" Amy pointed out, Tails looked up at Amy not liking the idea of becoming popular.

"It sounds like a good idea, but Cream deserves all the credit" Tails pointed out, the young rabbit gasped with cheer and squeezed Tails tightly in her arms. Amy and Sonic sat down next to the young couple and watched as they made out.

"Puppy love is just so cute!" Amy said cheerfully cuddling up to Sonic.

"I know" Sonic replied wrapping his arms around Amy in his warm embrace, Amy pecked him on the lips quickly and closed her eyes.

"It's a beautiful night tonight" Amy pointed out, Sonic closed his eyes.

"It sure is" Sonic replied smiling.

(…)

Sonic and Amy have been anonymously spreading the news about this sensory room, nobody has invented something like this in the history of Mobius, but it was a great idea. Suddenly Tails and Cream were woken up by knocking on the door, the invisible glass was turned off as it was day. The young couple opened their eyes and got up instantly.

"W-what i-is that?" Cream asked worried hugging Tails tightly with her head on his chest as she frowned, the young rabbit whimpered.

"Sonic and Amy are asleep… it can't be them" Tails replied seeing the two hedgehogs cuddled up in a ball on the floor, Tails pulled away from Cream's hug and walked to the door, then opened it heading towards the front door, Tails turned around seeing Cream run up to him and hug him again.

"Who is it cutie?" Cream asked smiling, Tails turned around and peaked through the small gap in his door where he could see a bunch of humans and Mobians outside his house.

"W-why are there humans here?" Tails asked, Cream rolled her eyes back slyly knowing why, but she knew what he meant.

"I don't know, confront them. I'm right behind you" Cream pointed pulling away from the hug, Tails sighed and pulled down the metal handle then pulled the door open.

"There he is!" A voice said.

"Mr Prower M-Mr Prower" Others yelled, Tails stepped back instantly seeing these people were like the leaches back on Earth.

"Uh… H-hello?" Tails answered, the crowd began whispering to each other, until an owl with a detective hat stepped out from the crowd.

"Greetings Mr Prower. We're recent heard news of your sensory room?" The owl said, Tails turned his head to face Cream, seeing she was blushing red.

"I don't know what he's talking about, I don't know what's going on, sorry Tails" Cream apologized, Tails faced the crowd again and looked at them angrily.

"What about this "Sensory Room?" Is it" Tails was stopped by a hand on his left shoulder, he turned around seeing Sonic.

"Calm down buddy, we just wanted to share your invention with the world" Sonic assured him, the hedgehog was happy for the fox, but the fox wasn't happy about what was going on, Tails didn't really like popularity too much, neither did Cream.

"What do we do?" Tails asked facing Sonic, he smiled and placed his hands on either side of his head.

"Introduce them to what you and Cream created" Sonic replied, Tails sighed and faced the crowd, seeing they were listening on in their conversation, Tails frowned and hung his head low.

"Me and Cream here created this sensory room because…" Tails stopped to face Cream, she smiled at him.

"Go on, tell them what we are" Cream said, Tails turned his head to face the crowd, then he smiled at them.

"Me and my beautiful girlfriend Cream here, made this sensory room because we wanted a place to relax, and experience the outside from the inside" Tails explained, the crowd cheered and clapped, apart from the owl who looked at them suspiciously.

"May we see this sensory room?" The owl asked, Tails sighed and turned around.

"Yes, but don't touch anything. And never touch my friends" Tails replied, Cream blushed red as Tails wrapped his arms around her walking towards the living room, the crowd followed them as Amy and Sonic moved aside and watched the people come in, seeing none of them wielding any weapons.

"Okay, here it is" Tails said opening the door revealing an empty room, everyone looked at Tails angrily. "You pick the video Cream" Tails pointed out, Cream giggled and walked inside with Tails, the crowd stood back as she slowly walked over to this sphere shaped ball.

"What is that?" The brown owl asked worryingly seeing the ball, Cream picked it up with her hands and stared at it.

"Play video four" Cream said, the ball disappeared as it levitated, then the room began to glow revealing an image of the moon light.

"Oh no, Cream, this is where we uh… went diving" Tails pointed out, Cream gasped.

"Play video three!" Cream demanded, the image slowly changed only revealing the edge of Tails' tails on the previous video, the crowd clapped seeing the meteor shower video playing, all their eyes grew wide seeing this, Tails and Cream pulled each other into a hug staring at the crowd.

"Oh, about the ball thing… that's my spherical camera, I invented it to record everything around you. Cream had the awesome idea of using it on our sensory room, it really works well" Tails pointed out, the crowd began chatting, then a human stepped forward wearing a white suit, a black tie, black shoes and a chrome pare of sun glasses, the human was white and had long blonde hair.

"I think your inventions are amazing Mr Prower" The voice said, it sounded familiar, Tails and Cream cocked their heads slightly to the left hearing this voice, it was very familiar.

"Mr Stewart?" Cream and Tails pointed out, the familiar human jumped from shock.

"Not now!" He whispered walking up to them. "So uh… me and my crew have decided to award you with a huge pay check, if you just give us the blue prints to both of your inventions" Mr Stewart admitted revealing a piece of paper which fit in the palm of his hand, he handed it over to Tails and Cream who both grabbed it, they gasped seeing the amount on it. "Sorry *Clears throat* I'm the mayor of Station Square, we'll happily award you this in public if you so desire" Mr Steward pointed out.

"Y-you're paying us five million dollars?" Tails asked looking up at the mayor with his eyes widened from surprise.

"Is that not enough?" The mayor asked worryingly reaching to grab the check, Tails sighed.

"It's fine. Since you're paying us… we'll claim it in public" Tails replied handing the check back, Mr Stewart smiled.

"Good, make sure you have the blue prints ready" Mr Stewart added, the crowd began walking away, then Sonic and Amy entered the room.

"Nice to see you again Mr Stewart" Sonic greeted, the teacher turned around and faced the hedgehog looking down at him, then he removed his sunglasses with his right hand.

"Nice to see you again Sonic. I guess some of you are wondering why I'm here on your home planet" He said looking upwards at the ceiling, seeing the meteor shower.

"Why are you here Mr Stewart?" Cream asked with her soft voice, the teacher smiled at her and remained looking up at the sky, Sonic and Amy exchanged looks.

"I was tired of being pushed around on Earth, I did my job which was of course teaching, but they wanted to pay me minimum wage. So I came here when I got the change to, and I must say, your planet is amazing" Mr Stewart explained, he looked down at Sonic and Amy who were looking at him confusingly "I decided to take a class in Station Square about politics, then the opportunity came up after my exams were finished, for the mayor position. I promised everyone a happy wealthy life and got ninety percent of the votes" He added, Tails and Cream smiled instantly seeing he was making everyone wealthy.

"What about the money? Where did you get that?" Tails asked, Mr Stewart turned around smiling at him, then knelt down on his knees.

"I went treasure hunting. I was lucky enough to find a cave which a treasure chest in. I showed the town this and the mayor came along and paid me for this find. It was ten million dollars" He explained, Tails and Cream's eyes grew wide hearing this.

"W-wow, that's amazing" Tails replied, Mr Steward stood up and sighed.

"I see that things have changed around you guys huh?" Mr Stewart said crossing his arms smiling at Tails and Cream, they both blushed red.

"Cream is seven now, and I'm nine!" Tails pointed out, Sonic and Amy laughed hearing how cute this was, Tails blushed red hanging his head low.

"That's great" Mr Stewart added.

(...)

Tails and Cream were standing at a podium claiming their check for handing in the blue prints to Tails' inventions. They stood on a oak wood platform in the middle of Station Square park, standing in front of thousands of people, the young couple were nervous.

"For your nonstop amazing work and your brilliant ideas, I award you with a check made out to five millions dollars" Mr Stewart said reaching his right hand out, Tails grabbed it with his right and reached his left hand out, which was grabbed by Mr Stewarts left hand, then they hand shake after Tails took the check.

"Thanks" Tails thanked, he turned around and smiled at Cream who was smiling at him "And thank you Cream, you've always given me inspiration" Tails pointed out, Cream gasped with cheer and wrapped her arms around him as Tails pulled away from the hand shake, then he turned around and hugged her, pecking her on the forehead. The crowd cheered and clapped loudly.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" The crowd cheered, Tails and Cream studied each other's eyes, then leaned their heads close, their lips press against the other and then they kissed deeply, their love was like no other, all they cared about was each other.

"Aw" Cream said pulling away seeing Tails' adorable baby blue eyes, she smiled at him and looked away seeing the crowd staring at them "Please can we go now Mr Stewart?" Cream asked glancing at him, he nodded his head vigorously and approached the podium.

"There it is folks. Thanks for coming out" Mr Stewart thanked, Tails and Cream had already left the platform as they were flying, and Tails was holding Cream in a bridal style as she held the check.

"What do you want to do with the money Tails?" Cream asked, Tails hummed as he thought rolling his eyes back.

"We should cash it into the bank, but I'd prefer it if we invested it into something good" Tails pointed out, Cream cocked her head slightly to the right.

"Like what?" Cream asked smiling knowing it was something good, Tails looked at her slyly.

"We'll keep one hundred thousand bucks, but the rest will go to charity" Tails replied, Cream's eyes grew wide, and Tails must be really generous!

"You're so thoughtful and generous cutie. I'll treat you to something nice one day, I promise" Cream promised, Tails looked at her slyly.

"We should give the check to the bank so we can get our money and leave the rest for charity" Cream pointed out looking down at the ground, Tails nodded his head vigorously agreeing to this.

"We'll split the money in half too. You and your mom get two hundred thousand each, and I get one hundred thousand dollars" Tails explained, Cream blushed red.

"Y-you're giving us more money?" Cream asked surprised to hear this, Tails nodded his head.

"Only the best for my family" He pointed out, Cream gasped with cheer and hugged him tightly as he slowly flew down to the bank below them, landing on the tiled pathway in front of a glass door.

"Oh Tails!" Cream protested cheerfully hugging him tightly in her warm embrace, Tails nuzzled his nose against hers as they studied each other's eyes.

(…)

After a shopping spree, with Tails and Cream separate, they met up back at the bank, Tails had given the money to charity, as Cream had went clothes shopping.

"Sorry I wasn't able to tell you how you look, but I'd always say beautiful" Tails pointed out walking up to her grabbing her right hand with his left.

"Aw, thanks Tails. Why don't you see me try them on again, but at home" Cream replied looking at him slyly holding the bags with her left hand, Tails laughed.

"Sure" Tails replied spinning his tails, Cream flapped her ears and began to fly pulling her hand away, Tails tip toed and began flying next to her towards her house.

(…)

Tails was in Cream's room telling her how she looked in her new dresses.

"I wonder what you're going to wear next" Tails said laying on the bed on his left side as he faced the closet at the other side of the room. After ten seconds, the door opened, revealing Cream in a red miniskirt and an orange t-shirt, Tails' jaw dropped, she looked amazing and beautiful.

"I can see you like this dress already" Cream pointed out blushing red, Tails shook his head snapping out of his trance, then smiled at Cream, she walked up to him and struck a pose.

"Huh?" Tails said noticing something different about her, Cream cocked her head slightly to the right with confusion, what was wrong with Tails?

"Is something wrong cutie?" Cream asked, Tails looked up at her head, seeing she had orange hair growing from the top of her head, it was becoming long.

"No… something's good! Cream, you're growing hair up there" Tails pointed out looking up at her orange hair, Cream gasped running her hand through it, she was.

"This is a part of growing up, how long do you think I should grow it?" Cream asked, Tails rolled his eyes back thinking.

"Maybe… grow it as long as you can, you'd look beautiful as always" Tails replied, Cream blushed red and pushed him against the wall slightly, making room for her to lay down next to him.

"I have one more dress to show you! But what do you think of this one?" Cream asked, Tails wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"I think it makes me want to snuggle with you" Tails replied looking at her slyly, Cream giggled and pecked him on the lips.

"If you were an ice cream, I'd lick you" Cream joked, Tails laughed and rolled his eyes back thinking about this.

"Well… you could lick me if you want, because I'd lick you" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed red as she looked at him surprisingly pulling a straight face.

"Y-you want me to lick you?" Cream asked leaning her head close, Tails sighed.

"Sure. Do it anywhere" Tails replied, Cream leaned forward and stuck her tongue out close his right cheek then began licking him, Tails laughed feeling this, and it was ticklish. "Okay, now I'm going to punish you for that" Tails teased, he leaned his head forward and began licking her left cheek.

"Hee, don't stop!" Cream begged feeling her left cheek get moist as Tails' licked her more, his saliva and warm breath was slowly running out, she stopped licking him and pulled away convinced that Tails was the cutest boy on Mobius.

"I've got something to give you" Tails said sitting up, Cream watched as he pulled something out of his tails, he clenched it in his hands and hit it from Cream as he stared at her slyly. "I hope you like it… I couldn't wait any longer to do this… but, will you forever be my girlfriend?" Tails asked revealing a box, holding it in the palm of his left hand and opening it with his right, revealing a ring with a very expensive diamond inside it, the ring was gold too! Cream gasped with shock, she smiled instantly seeing he went shopping himself.

"I-is it for me?" Cream asked looking up at him, Tails nodded his head and grabbed the ring with his right hand, holding it with his index finger and thumb pressing down on it, and then he used his left hand to pull off Cream's right glove.

"It's all for you Cream. I love you" Tails said sliding the ring onto her right index finger, Cream stared at the diamond with tearful eyes, this was such a nice gift for Tails to give her "We're actually married" Tails corrected hanging his head low, Cream gasped loudly and sat up instantly pulling him into a hug "I'm sorry if you didn't want to, but I couldn't wait" Tails replied, Cream shook her head rapidly.

"I'd love to marry you Tails! We can be married now anyway! Forever…" Cream assured him, Tails wrapped his arms around her after putting the box away.

"Aw, thanks Cream. Can you show me that other dress you have?" Tails asked, Cream giggled and pulled away from the hug, then climbed off of the bed walking to her closet.

"Amy has this one, and she said Sonic loved it. She tried it on back on Earth, but she was too shy around the humans" Cream explained, Tails sighed as he saw Cream walk into her closet and closing the door as she got changed, the oak wood doors were solid, Tails couldn't see anything through them. A minute later hearing Cream grunt a few times, the door opened, she struck a pose with her left foot on the ground and her right foot against the wall, with her back leaning against the doorway.

"I- h- y- C" Tails was stunned by what she was wearing. She was wearing one of them old Chinese school girl uniforms, Amy defined them as sexy or hot to wear, but Tails never believed it until now, Cream was running her right hand through her hair looking at Tails slyly.

"Where's your tie Tails? You're going to be late for school" Cream joked walking up to him, Tails rolled his eyes back thinking of a comeback, but Cream interrupted him by leaning over him, attempting to peck him on the lips, but Tails pushed her away with his hands.

"Uh, I'm not late, because… that's my tie!" Tails replied grabbing the tie with his right hand, Cream giggled warmly at him, they didn't know if they were role playing or joking, they didn't care, it was fun.

"Do you want to play school girl Tails?" Cream asked, Tails blushed red and nodded his head vigorously wanting to entertain Cream, she looked at him even more slyly. "Does that mean I play Tails?" Cream asked, Tails nodded his head, until they heard a door creek open in the house "Not now, moms home!" Cream pointed out hearing the sound of the door closing, she grabbed Tails' right hand and pulled him up, Tails saw over her seeing her white top with buttons on it, then her grey skirt with grey tights on her legs, then her black shoes and white socks, she looked very cute. As Tails was pulled out of Cream's bedroom, they were confronted by Vanilla, who looked shocked to see Cream like this.

"H-hello dear's" Vanilla greeted blushing pink, she always dreaded the day her daughter would become sensitive and crazy about her looks, but she actually looked cute and beautiful.

"Hello mom" Cream greeted smiling as she looked up at her, Tails studied Cream's little rabbit tail, Vanilla realized this and smiled, the young fox loved the cute rabbit tail.

"I think Tails wants to touch your tail" Vanilla pointed out studying her chocolate eyes, Cream turned her head and faced Tails, seeing his eyes were wide as he studied her tails, she looked down seeing nothing wrong with it.

"Aw, go ahead Tails" Cream offered, Tails nervously moved his right hand towards her tail, then stroked it with his index finger, Cream giggled from the ticklish feeling. Vanilla walked passed Cream and towards Tails, then knelt down on her knees in front of him.

"Aw, keep on smiling Tails. Your smile brightens up Cream's and my day, every day" Vanilla assured him smiling, Tails smiled instantly making their hearts pound, it was so cute as he slowly lifted his head up, the young fox twiddled his index fingers for amusement, then studied Vanilla's eyes.

"Go ahead" Tails said blushing pink, Vanilla leaned her head forward and pecked him on the forehead.

"I hope you and Cream haven't got anything special planned for tonight, because I bought you some popcorn for the movie you planned a while ago" Vanilla pointed out glancing at her groceries, Cream's eyes grew wide hearing this, then she walked over to the paper bags against the wall to her left and stuck her head in each of them, as there was five of them, she only found popcorn in the last one she checked.

"W-wow, thanks mom" Tails thanked smiling at the tall rabbit who pulled away from the hug and looked down at him with a warm smile.

"I'll be making dinner now dear, you and Cream go play whilst you wait" Vanilla said walking passed Tails, who was smiling warmly at Cream who smiled warmly at him. Tails gasped realizing something, he quickly turned around and ran up to Vanilla, then pulled on her skirt with his right hand, the tall rabbit turned around smiling at Tails "What's wrong dear?" Vanilla asked, Tails pulled something out from his tails, then held his hand out revealing two hundred thousand dollars in cash, with an elastic band around.

"I got this for one of my inventions… well, about five million dollars, but I didn't know what to do with it. I donated four point five million to charity, and the rest I split between you and Cream. I love you mom" Tails said, Vanilla gasped blushing red and grabbing the cash slowly, then fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Tails.

"Thank you so much Tails" Vanilla thanked with tears in her eye, she began pecking him on his cheeks and his forehead constantly, and Tails blushed read and wrapped his arms around her.

"Anything for you Vanilla" Tails assured her, Vanilla pulled away and stood up looking surprised.

"B-but, I don't feel right taking your money Tails" Vanilla said offering the money back with her right hand, Tails shook his head.

"It's actually both mine and Cream's money, but please take it. I'd be greedy if I had too much money" Tails pointed out blushing red, Cream sighed behind him, then walked up to him wrapping her arms around him.

"But what about the things you can get, fancy machines, even a mansion!" Vanilla explained, Tails shook his head and grabbed her right hand, pushing it away back to her stomach.

"I know. But enough about me… my life was great the way it was" Tails pointed out wrapping his arms around Vanilla's waist resting his head on her stomach as he closed his eyes, Vanilla looked down at Cream, seeing she was hugging both her and Tails.

"Tails is right. But we kept some of the money so he could build more amazing inventions" Cream explained, Tails nodded his head agreeing to this.

"Yeah. There's no need for fancy stuff, I prefer my old rusty machinery" Tails pointed out looking up at Vanilla, she pulled away from the hug stepping back, then looked at the money.

"Okay Tails, I just want you to know I love you very much for who you are, you're very generous to give me this much money, do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Vanilla asked surprisingly, Tails and Cream gasped looking at each other, they get to sleep in the king sized bed, and they nodded their heads rapidly and smiled with their eyes closed. "Oh, and you too Cream" Vanilla added almost forgetting her lovely daughter.

"Where will you sleep mom?" Tails asked, Vanilla chuckled closing her eyes cheerfully, then opened them to stare at the young couple.

"In my bed, next to you two" Vanilla replied, Tails and Cream blushed red hearing this, at least they got a comfortable place to sleep.

(…)

"That was a great movie Tails. You really know what I like" Cream pointed out cuddling up to him as he laid down on the left corner of the couch in the dark, as they watched a movie about a girl and a boy, and how they loved picking flowers, it sounds cheesy, but it was enjoyable as the movie was about two Mobians who fell in love because they had so much in common.

"Yeah, we should get to bed now sweetie" Tails replied nuzzling his nose against hers.

When the young couple had gotten ready for bed, brushing their teeth and in Vanilla's room, the tall rabbit was reading a book in her bed, with the lamp beside her on. Tails and Cream examined the room closely, seeing the standard laminated wooden floor and white walls and ceilings, there were two wooden bedside tables either side of the laminated wooden bed, Tails and Cream nervously walked forward, as Cream was wearing orange dress after changing out of her schoolgirl dress.

"Oh, hello dear's" Vanilla greeted turning her head and facing the young couple at the door with a cheerful smile, she placed her book down on her lap which was covered by the duvet.

"W-where are we going to sleep?" Cream asked only being the height of the end of the bed, as was Tails. Vanilla smiled and patted the empty space next to her with her right hand, as the bed was against the right wall, Tails and Cream walked around the bed and to the left side of the bed, where they climbed in, Tails and Cream shared a comfortable memory foam pillow as they pulled the duvet over them, Vanilla turned off the lamp and leaned over them pecking them on their forehead before she pulled away and laid down on the bed.

"Good night you two" Vanilla said facing them with a smile, Cream laid down on her right side as Tails laid down on his left, then they pulled each other into a hug and kissed each other on the lips, Vanilla watched as they made out, even though they couldn't see Vanilla staring at them. The young couple closed their eyes feeling each other's warm embrace and long and deep kiss. Vanilla closed her eyes trying to get to sleep, but found herself comfortable with the couple remaining very quiet, she opened her eyes again and say they were snoring with each other's lips pressing against each other, Vanilla blushed red and smiled, wrapping her left arm and right arm around them and pulling them closer, the young warm Mobians were kissing again. "I love my family" Cream said smiling constantly with her eyes closed attempting to fall asleep.

(…)

(DELETED SCENE NO.2/3)

(…)

Tails and Cream found themselves outside, with Vanilla and Cheese, they were picking flowers outside which they all enjoyed doing this. For a hot sunny day, Cream refused to wear her shorts, because Tails liked her in her orange dress. The sun shun down on their fur making them have a heavenly glow, it was wonderful for a hot summers day.

"Tails, what would you do if I was to give you flowers?" Cream asked, Tails turned his head as he knelt down on his knees, then faced her with a warm smiled, he blushed pink knowing he would do something about this.

"Uh, I'd take the flowers and thank you for them and maybe I'd kiss you and hug" Tails replied, Cream crawled up to him on her hands and knees and wrapped her arms around his back gently, as she rested her head on his white furry chest. The young fox blushed red and pecked her on the forehead making her smile and blush red.

"It's such a nice day today. I sure hope nobody spoils it" Vanilla pointed out knelt down on her thighs with her left hand keeping her up, as she watched Tails and Cream cuddle up to each other, Vanilla looked to her left seeing a chao holding flowers and blushing pink, as he offered them to her. "Oh, are those for me?" Vanilla asked as her eyes grew wide from surprise, the chao nodded his head vigorously and leaned forward offering the flowers again, and Vanilla smiled and leaned forward reaching her right hand towards the batch of flowers and took it from his hand, squeezing the stems in her hand keeping them safe.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese replied cheerfully hanging his head low frowning and blushing red, Vanilla was impressed and delighted to be given flowers, she studied Cheese's blue eyes and leaned her head forward, then pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you dear" Vanilla thanked, suddenly a strong current of wind pushed the Mobians slightly, and the chao fell to the ground and held onto a clump of large shards of thin green grass.

"W-what's that?" Cream asked, suddenly they looked up as darkness had frowned upon them, seeing the Egg Carrier two. Tails gasped as Vanilla, Cheese and Cream cuddled up to him, they really trusted him to know what to do, but he hung his head low and turned around after standing up, then pulled his family into a hug.

"Sorry, I've dealt with things like this before, but nothing like this" Tails admitted frowning becoming tearful, this made Cream tearful too.

"D-don't cry cutie, no matter what happens, we'll always love you" Cream admitted as her eyes filled with tears, Tails let out a nervous sigh and pecked Vanilla on the forehead leaning his head close to her.

"You're my mommy" Tails admitted letting out the cutest smile he could, Vanilla cocked her head slightly to the left whilst blushing red, he was looking very cute.

"That's right dear, I'm your mom" Vanilla replied pulling him into a hug with her arms wrapped around him, Tails wrapped his arms around her and began sobbing, Cream wrapped her arms around Tails leaning her head on his back.

"The only thing I ask now, is that you three stay alive" Tails said almost forgetting the chao on Vanilla's chest who was hugging her.

"O-okay Tails, but you stay alive too. I can't live without you" Cream admitted closing her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks onto Tails' back, the young fox felt his fur being moistened by the tears rolling down his back, the fox pulled away from his current hug and turned around then wrapped his arms around Cream's back, leaning his head close to hers.

"I'll try to sweetie, but my life is dedicated to saving yours" Tails assured her, Cream blushed red and gasped with cheer, then hugged Tails tightly with her eyes wide open studying Tails' baby blue eyes.

"I-I love you all so much" Tails said hearing something get close to them, Tails looked up and saw a bright white light, it glowed so bright eh couldn't see anyone, only feel them, he couldn't see his body either, the young fox whimpered as he heard Cream crying in his arms. Suddenly they all felt something hit the back of their heads, and everything went black from then…

(…)

Tails had just awoken from what seemed to be a living hell, but he felt something weird on him, and felt… different overall, the young fox opened his eyes and saw in front of him two rabbits and a chao, all whimpering and frowning with fright, what could be wrong? As the fox was at least twenty metres away from them, he looked down at himself seeing he had wires all over him, as the rabbits whimpered in the corner, they were too scared to say what happened, as Eggman would torture the first one who owns up to what they saw.

"Come on Miles! Wake up" Eggman demanded from behind Tails, the fox turned around and frowned at him, then stood up and attempted to attack him with his tail whip but Eggman pressed a button which caused him to stop and whimper in pain.

"Be careful Tails!" Cream yelled reaching her right hand out, desperate to grab his and un-hook all these wires from his body. Tails looked over the black rubber wires, seeing they were going through his body as well, he whimpered and frowned, there was no way out of this, but what was that?

"Huh?" Tails said feeling a wire on his head, he gasped from shock and suddenly everything went black for a second, as he was faced with Eggman standing in the darkness pressing a button, as the rabbits were in the light whimpering in the corner, holding each other closely.

"This is my new inventions. I told you earlier it would make him kill everyone, but this is just as good!" Eggman explained, the young fox collapsed and attempted to get up again, not turning his head, Cream noticed a puddle of water below him, and could Tails be drooling?

"Let go of Tails now!" Cream demanded running forward, Vanilla pulled her back instantly seeing as the angry rabbit wouldn't stand a chance against Eggman, both the rabbits eyes filled with tears as they stared at each other.

"Don't worry dear. This may be the last time you ever see Tails… tell him how you feel" Vanilla pointed out, Cream sighed and smiled weakly at her mother, this was a great idea but what would Tails think. The fox began growling loudly at the top of his lungs, he stood up and turned around facing the rabbits, his fur was glowing white as was his pulsating fur, going between yellow and beige colours, his eyes were red.

"Meet the super were-Tails, he's going to tear you apart" Eggman said, Tails began walking slowly towards the rabbits with an angry facial expression, the fox had no idea what was going on "This Tails can't be tangled with, he's stuck like this forever!" Eggman explained, Cream and Vanilla hugged each other tightly.

"Please don't hurt us Tails!" Cream begged leaning forward towards the fox as he walked up to them, his teeth slowly began growing, revealing his fangs?

"Cream dear, tell him how you feel!" Vanilla whispered, suddenly the fox's eyes perked up hearing that word, then shook his head and growled.

"T-Tails, I know what you're thinking, and-and I know this isn't the best time to say this, but I've never felt so safe around anyone in my life, neither have I loved someone so much" Cream explained, she looked up at her mother who was nodding her head agreeing to this, the young rabbit was encouraged to keep on going by her mother pushing her forward slightly with her hands.

"You better keep your mouth shut!" The fox yelled with deep and darker voice, Cream whimpered and stepped forward, seeing the fox wasn't attacking her, he was just listening.

"Th-that's not you Tails" Cream pointed out as tears rolled down her cheek onto the metal ground below her, she felt her heart pounding from shock. The fox approached her, Cream turned around and looked to her mother with a frown and her tearful eyes "If I don't make it. I'll always love you mom" Cream said whimpering before she turned around and ran up to Tails, the older rabbits eyes grew wide from shock, what was she doing! The tall rabbit leaned forward to stop her, but the young rabbit was already wrapping her arms around Tails and pressing his lips against hers, somehow the fox was resisting this, he actually kissed her back as his ears perked down with pleasure.

"Huh?" Vanilla said seeing the fox's glow disappearing, as he had his eyes close, there was no telling if he was back to his baby blue eyes, or back to the hellish red they were once.

"Impossible! She broke through the barrier!" Eggman yelled, Vanilla looked at the doctor slyly as she crossed her arms, then walked up to him.

"Don't mess with the rabbits doctor" Vanilla mocked walking towards him, the scared doctor turned around and began running away, then Vanilla stopped by Tails and Cream, seeing as the young rabbit pushed the fox to the ground and kissed him deeply on top of him, the fox pulled away from the kiss and opened his eyes, they were baby blue again!

"You're back!" Cream cheered wrapping his arms around her, Tails looked around as if something happened, his eyes grew wide from disbelief, seeing the rabbit on top of him and the one standing next to him with a chao on her left shoulder.

"Huh, what happened?" Tails asked, he saw the wires all over his body, then began pulling them out, they were fake? Eggman really went to a new low.

"You turned evil and wanted to eat us, but I managed to save you Tails… this is for the favour you did for me on Earth. I love you Miles!" Cream explained, Tails sat up and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Cream, I love you so much, thanks for saving me sweetie. Remember that ring we got?" Tails said, Cream nodded her head and revealed her right hand, then pulled off her glove with her left hand revealing her right hand with the gold ring and diamond.

"Oh" Vanilla said realizing Cream wearing this expensive object, she was surprised she didn't notice it last night.

"Tails, you have no idea how happy I am right now cutie!" Cream pointed out closing her eyes squeezing him in a bone crushing hug, Tails felt his eyes about to pop out his head but kept them in because he wanted to see Cream's beautiful body.

"Me too dear. I was very worried about you" Vanilla added kneeling down on her knees next to Tails, the fox let out a warm smile seeing his family cared about him.

"We should try getting home now, but first… I want to take down the ship" Tails added, the rabbits opened their eyes widely staring at him "Alone" Tails added, Cream's eyes grew wide, she didn't want to let her boyfriend go alone.

"B-but, why not together?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and grabbed her left hand with his right and squeezed it.

"As much as I can trust you to be safe, I just want you to bring mom back home, don't worry about me. I'll be fine" Tails assured her, Cream climbed off of him pulling her hand away, then stood up and ran up to her mother, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist.

"Okay… be careful here my hero" Cream said staring at the fox, Vanilla spotted an exit on the other side of the room.

"Come on dear, I know your strong, fly me back down to Mobius" Vanilla said, the tall rabbit looked down at her daughter, then Tails. "Be careful dear, we all love you very much. We believe in you" Vanilla said walking with Cream towards the exit, the tall rabbit held Cream's left hand with her right as they opened the exit door, slowly revealing a long drop back down to Mobius through the clouds. "Are you sure this is safe dear?" Vanilla asked, Cream nodded her head.

"I think it is" Cream replied, suddenly she jumped pulling Vanilla down with her, once the tall rabbit had fallen beneath her screaming, Cream flapped her ears rapidly and began flying slowly towards the ground, meanwhile Tails was travelling through the Egg Carrier two trying to find something that would destroy it, unfortunately the fox felt kinda weak from the wiring being put inside his body as a decoy.

"Oh man, at least there's no prisoners in here" Tails pointed out accidentally walking into the prison control room. The fox walked backwards out of it and turned around to face a door, which was labelled "Caution!" The fox walked in as it was an automatic door that slid both doors either side making a way inside the room. Tails looked around seeing a core in the middle of the room, it was held inside a tube, and he looked at it closely seeing there were Chaos Emeralds in there. There was all seven of them, the fox looked around before beginning to steal them, but only for the good of Mobius. He mashed some buttons on the dashboard until the tube opened, revealing the Chaos Emeralds, they stopped glowing as he grabbed them.

"Oh no! You beat me to it?" Eggman said from behind him, the doctor was approaching him taking large footsteps, Tails gasped and closed his eyes holding the Chaos Emeralds in his arms, he glowed brightly as they disappeared into his tails, then he turned into super-Tails.

"I just want to put an end to the evil and pain you have caused to this world" Tails pointed out, Eggman frowned and stepped back, then suddenly fell to the ground.

(Graphical gore here)

"What the" Tails said walking over to him, seeing blood bleed out of his head onto the floor, the fox frowned and felt like vomiting, until he heard laughing at the door, he looked up seeing Shadow standing there, with Rouge by his side, both holding the same gun in their hands.

"Now I've found love, I just wanted the evil to stop… sorry doctor" Shadow apologized kneeling down on his right knee and hanging his head low closing his eyes.

"Oh… that's good for me and Cream. I mean, my family" Tails replied blushing red, he turned around and sighed with fright.

"You can leave now kid. Leave us to deal with this, we're G.U.N agents" Rouge added, Tails smiled and began spinning his tails flying, the large room provided a lot of space. Tails suddenly spin dashed and pierced through the armour of the Egg Carrier two, then managed to make his way outside and land on the ground on his feet, safely with his super form providing invincibility.

(Gory part ends)

(…)

Tails had just arrived back at Vanilla's house, he let himself in opening the door with his right hand, just as he was about to walk in, he looked up seeing the house, then the Egg Carrier two flying away from Mobius into space, Tails saw the house was an orange cottage.

"Well, I love the thought of coming home to my family" Tails admitted to himself smiling, his tails held the Chaos Emeralds as he still felt its power making him into super form.

"Tails!" Cream yelled with cheer seeing the fox at the door, she had just come back from the kitchen after getting a snack, Tails studied the rabbits chocolate eyes looking ahead of him. The young couple ran up to each other throwing their arms around each other's backs, then pulled each other close into a tight hug as they leaned their heads against each other. "You made it!" Cream added almost crying.

"Of course I made it. I think you're the most important thing in my life" Tails admitted, Cream began crying into his chest and sobbed, Tails frowned and started to become tearful from this sight, the young rabbit was un-happy, but she wasn't alone.

"Y-you are too Tails. You've very important… i-if it wasn't for you, I would have never grown confident enough to call my friends by their name without using Mr or Ms" Cream added as her tears moistened his chest fur as they rolled down her cheek, the rabbit had her eyes closed, she was never this tearful.

"Aw, Cream. I loved it when you said that, it was very polite. Every time I heard you talking about Mr Tails, my heart skipped beats" Tails explained as Cream looked up at him opening her eyes seeing his tears rolling down his cheeks, Tails looked ahead of him seeing the hallway, nothing too exciting for the fox as he knew what everything was, but Cream's beauty took his breath away.

"Do you want to take a nap in my room cutie?" Cream asked looking up at the cheerful and tearful fox, Tails nodded his head vigorously at her then pulled away from the hug sliding his left hand down her right arm and grabbing her right hand. "With me" Cream added, Tails nodded his head vigorously again wanting this.

"Sure" Tails replied dragging her towards her room, taking small footsteps towards it as they were walking side by side.

"Good thing mom clean our room this morning, it got quite dirty last night" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed red remember their night, the fox was at the door and pulled the metal handle down with his right hand and pushed the door opening with his arm against it, revealing Cream's lovely room, the rabbit walked ahead of Tails and pulled him onto her bed with her, laying down on her back as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"I'm really glad we're all still alive Cream, at least we could do that thing again" Tails said rolling his eyes back, Cream giggled cheerfully knowing exactly what it was, then Tails wrapped his arms around her back and began licking her cheeks with his tongue, leaning his head close to her.

"T-Tails!" Cream said rolling her eyes back trying her best to push the fox away, but he only pulled her closer each time, Cream sighed and gave in letting the fox lick her muzzle, not one place wasn't moist from his saliva. "Come on cutie, get some sleep" Cream pointed out leaning her forehead against his, Tails closed his eyes smiling.

"Okay Cream, love you" Tails said smiling cheerfully with his eyes closed, Cream studied his innocent look.

"I forgot to ask! What happened to the Egg Carrier?" Cream asked, Tails frowned remembering the gross sight of Eggman.

"Uh, Shadow took care of it, and Eggman…" Tails added, Cream's eyes grew wide hearing this, then Tails closed his eyes and began sobbing. "I-it was horrible!" Tails replied, Cream began stroking the back of his head with her right hand.

"Don't worry Tails. At least there's nobody to split us apart" Cream pointed out, Tails sighed and smiled cheerfully at Cream opening his eyes and looking up at Cream, seeing she was studying his muzzle. "I might just have to lick you until you laugh again" Cream pointed out leaning her head close to his, then stuck her tongue out and began licking around his lips, Tails laughed as Cream attempted to lick his lips, he kept moving his head away which Cream pulled back again with her hands on either side of his head, then stuck it in his mouth by accident, Tails looked at her wide eyed realizing this, did she want to tongue kiss with him?

"I-if you want to tongue kiss… go ahead, I don't mind. Your tongue feels really soft" Tails pointed out, Cream closed her eyes cheerfully as she blinked at him with her eyes closed for two seconds, then leaned closer moving her tongue inside his mouth, she began licking Tails' soft young tongue deeply, pushing on it gently as Tails closed his eyes enjoying this feeling.

"Oh my" A voice said at the door, the young Mobians ignored it, Vanilla stood at the door shocked seeing they were kissing with tongues, but she felt happy for them too. She closed the door behind her taking a step back and leaving the room making no sound at all.

"Hmm" Tails moaned pulling away, then smiled at Cream opening his eyes looking at her slyly "You know, Amy told me there's a kiss called the French kiss" Tails pointed out looking at her slyly, Cream cocked her head into the pillow wondering what this kiss was, Tails leaned forward again "Wanna try it? I'll show you, because Amy showed me as she did it to Sonic" Tails explained, Cream nodded her head vigorously planting her head into her pillow, then began kissing Tails, as he slowly moved his head downwards slightly allowing him to try a French kiss, he began biting Cream's lips gently with his teeth, making her gasp from surprise.

"A-are you sure this is a French kiss?" Cream asked, Tails nodded his head wrapping his lips around her lower lip. "Aw, I see you changed it, thanks Tails" Cream thanked seeing as it was more appropriate, Tails' drooling moistened Cream's muzzle slightly as his saliva dripped down her fur.

"Mm, you taste like mint" Tails pointed out pulling away, Cream nodded her head vigorously.

"Yeah. I'll get you some mint ice cream after" Cream stopped seeing Tails' puppy dog eyes and his frowned, the sight made her gasp and smiled even more, his ears perked down with disappointment as he placed his head onto the pillow "I'll get you some ice cream to eat in here cutie" Cream said as Tails lifted his head and gasped with a warm smile at her, then the fox sat up on the bed with his back against the headboard awaiting his ice cream licking his lips, Cream giggled at the fox and sat up next to him and pecked him on the lips, slowly going down to his neck and kissing him like she was a vampire.

"Please, I love mint flavoured products!" Tails begged, Cream pulled away and turned around climbing off the bed.

"I'll be back with some ice cream, my hero" Cream said climbing off the bed and standing on her feet, Tails realized she wasn't wearing any shoes, the young fox forgot about his shoes, then leaned forward and pulled them off with his hands throwing them on the floor. The young rabbit had already left the room by then.

"Huh… I should get these Chaos Emeralds out and show her" Tails pointed out scooting forward slightly as he turned around to grab the emeralds from his tails.

After two minutes, Cream was walking into her room again opening the wooden door as it creeked on the un-touched old hinges it was held on, then peaked her head in gasping at what she saw, Tails had all the Chaos Emeralds on the end of the bed, Cream walked in and revealed herself with a bowl of mint ice cream.

"T-Tails?" Cream said worryingly walking up to him and handing him the ice cream, placing it in the palm of his left hand, her eyes studied the emeralds as they glowed.

"Cream, they're for you" Tails pointed out, Cream's eyes grew wide from surprised, as Tails grabbed the metal tea spoon in his right hand and began shovelling the scoops of ice cream in his bowl, then began diving it into his mouth and eating it, Tails savoured the rich taste of mint in this ice cream, as it was one he had never tried before, he closed his eyes pleasurable as he swallowed the melting icy treat in his mouth melting into warm liquid.

"R-really?" Cream asked studying Tails' innocent baby blue eyes as he opened his eyes lids staring at her cute little brown nose, Tails nodded his head vigorously.

"I hope you like them. I can't trust myself with Chaos Emeralds… they're too powerful" Tails pointed out, Cream frowned smiled realizing he trusted her, what could she do with the Chaos Emeralds?

"I think I might bury these were nobody can find them" Cream pointed out wrapping her arms around the Chaos Emeralds, Tails smiled.

"Put it wherever you want Cream" Tails assured the young rabbit as she walked out of her bedroom. Tails wondered where she would be burying this Chaos Emeralds. He couldn't wait, he had to know. The fox lifted the bowl close to his mouth and began sucking the melted ice cream, and ice cream scoops that remained, then put the bowl down and licked his lips after swallowing. Tails jumped off the bed landing on his feet, then made haste towards the front door, where he saw Cream walking outside. The fox grew suspicious about this, Cream sure was smart, but the location in her mind had to be somewhere important. As the fox followed her, managing to stay silent, he stopped at the beginning of the back yard, where she walked towards Emeryl's grave, the rabbit fell to her knees and began sobbing.

"Emeryl, I'm giving this to you. Because my heart belongs to Tails, but my gift will always stick by you. My gift being how I changed you into a kind, loving gentle robot… I'm going to miss you Emeryl, please take these for me" Cream asked letting go of the Chaos Emeralds and letting them roll on the grass in front of the grave stone which was made of concrete.

"Go and talk to her" A voice said behind Tails, he turned around seeing Vanilla frowning down at him with tears in her eyes, Tails looked ahead of him and began walking towards Cream as she sobbed.

"I can't forgive myself for what I've done. I loved you like family Emeryl… and just like I fear, brother and sister had to fight" Cream explained, Tails stopped instantly as his eyes grew wide from shock hearing this from Cream, the way she phrased it made sense to Tails. "I should be thankful you aren't hurting my friends any more… I know you forgive me, but I just wanted to let you know I love you Emeryl. You're the best brother in the world, I can trust you to keep mine and Tails' Chaos Emeralds safe" Cream pointed out, Tails felt tears roll down his cheek, as much as the loving words made him cry, he cried from sadness, he felt happy for Cream doing what was best, the rabbit looking to her right and saw a shovel, then stood up and picked it up holding it by its plastic handle, then aimed the metal spade into the grass and pushed down on it forcing it into the dirt and pushing the handle downwards pulling out earth.

"O-oh Cream!" Tails replied running forward and spreading his arms out either side of him, Cream turned her head and saw him, then gasped and turned around and ran up to him, once they collided, they wrapped their arms around each other and smiled as they were in each other's warm embrace. "I think this is a great place to hide the Chaos Emeralds, I'll do it for you… y-you do what you want, just leave me to bury them" Tails pointed out, Cream pulled away from the hug frowning, then turned around and walked back to the shovel.

"You can help me Tails. I want to do things with you more often" Cream admitted, Tails walked up behind her, then wrapped his arms around her, then his left hand on the plastic handle and his right hand on the wooden spine of the shovel, then helped Cream shovel enough earth to bury the Chaos Emeralds.

"I'll do all I can to help you" Tails assured her rubbing his head against her affectionately with a cheerful smile. Once the young couple had dug a big enough hole, they knelt down on their knees and began chucking the Emeralds in the hole and pushing the earth over it with their arms, then patted the ground.

"They'll be hard to find" Cream pointed out, Tails stood up after picking her up in a bridal style, then the rabbit blushed red studying his baby blue eyes.

"What will we tell our friends?" Tails asked, Cream looked around trying to get an idea of what to see, but shook her head and frowned.

"I don't know… maybe we could say we just buried them" Cream pointed out choosing the safe option, Tails nodded his head vigorously closing his eyes smiling, agreeing to this.

"I love you Tails… I've been meaning to tell you how much I really worry about you when you're not near me, but I worry a lot, I cry when I'm alone…" Cream explained, Tails smiled instantly rubbing his head against hers affectionately opening his eyes looking up at the sky.

"I love you too… you won't be alone anymore. I promise you from now, I'll be with you everywhere, I'll be with you in baths, in bed, on our walks. Come on sweetie, let's get inside" Tails said as he began walking towards Vanilla who was standing at the back door to her house in the door way, then she moved aside as Tails walked in and rushed to his and Cream's bedroom. The young couple laid down on their bed with the duvet over their shoulders as they held each other in their warm embrace and kissed deeply on the lips blushing red and smiled at each other with their eyes closed.

The young couple lived the rest of their lives like they already did, and were married after Cream turned 18, Tails was 20 and had already made children with Cream, as they had such strong feelings of love for each other, it only felt natural. As they lived their lives, they slowly experimented things taking their time, as much as it was precious, they wanted to remember and treasure it. And they treasured everything they ever done!

The End

(…)

A/N: End of the ultimate one shot… kinda short and disappointing, I just decided to end it because I am kinda getting tired of trying to add detail to this, as my other ideas will be for separate fan fictions.

So… Rate and review I guess…


	2. Chapter 2: DELETED SCENES (RATED M)

(Deleted Scene number 1, not the bath part… the chaos control part)

Cream pulled away and wrapped her index finger around the elastic in her underwear, Tails opened his eyes as he felt this piece of clothing on his hands, Cream giggled at the blushing fox.

"Come on, for once, let's go skinny dipping together" Cream begged, Tails sighed and wrapped his index finger around her underwear, then pulled it down as she began to pull her dress over her head and throw it off.

"At least I can see what you really look like. Beautiful" Tails replied seeing her skinny body, she crossed her arms feeling cold, as she shivered, Tails pulled the underwear off as she slowly got off of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I see you're cold. Uh… we should trying doing some swimming to warm us up" Tails pointed out grabbing her underwear and orange dress then putting it on his tails, Cream giggled seeing he was dressing his tails up. The young fox rolled his eyes back avoiding what he shouldn't see.

"Well you can look Tails, remember, we're like family" Cream assured him, Tails shook his head.

"Let's dive" Tails pointed out, they gasped for some air, then dipped themselves into the water, seeing a glowing aquatic mine, seeing old ruins, coral reefs, glowing lights from the treasures that reacted to the moon light, Tails and Cream exchanged looks until Cream grabbed his right hand and swum in front of him, seeing her naked body, his eyes grew wide, she was beautiful and breath taking. Tails began swimming up to Cream, then wrapped his arms around her as she stopped, Cream turned around and wrapped hers around him, seeing as the ruins were glowing, they stared into each other's eyes remembering the day that Cream gave him a gift on the beach, that was one of Tails' treasured memories on Earth, it was one of the sweetest things Cream had done at her age for a boy like Tails, it was so memorable Tails could remember the weather and the date, he could draw a picture to prove it.

Cream rolled her eyes upwards seeing as they needed to get their breath, Tails nodded his head and kicked his feet with Cream, then swum up to the surface where they gasped for air as water poured out of their fur back into the seat, and making his and Cream's fur all wet.

"Cream, you're beautiful" Tails pointed out wrapping his arms around her thighs as they were reachable from his height, Cream blushed red as her eyes grew wide, she was slowly slipping, making Tails feel her butt.

"T-Tails, I"

"Don't worry Cream, I'm not going to touch it" Tails replied moving his arms up to her waist and wrapping them around her tightly.

"Thank you" Cream thanked looking at him slyly. "You could touch something else, like my tail" Cream pointed blushing red, Tails moved his right hand towards her tail, feeling how soft it is in his hands.

"Oh no! Where's your dress and your underwear!?" Tails asked nervously turning his head around everywhere seeing the dress and underwear was gone from his tails, Cream shook her head.

"Don't worry. Just do what you want to do Tails, I want to spend all my time with you" Cream assured him, Tails studied her chocolate eyes slowly moving downwards seeing other things.

"Are you sure" Tails asked glancing at her with his head tilted in the direction of her stomach, Cream nodded her head.

"I'm sure… I love you" Cream whispered leaning her head forward and resting it on his left shoulder with her arms wrapped around him.

"W-wow" Tails replied placing his hands on the top of her legs, slowly stroking her fur. (A/N: Imagine this as if you were a furry)

"I think I'm soft there because I don't touch my fur that often" Cream pointed out pulling away slightly looking down at her legs.

"Do you want to go home now? I'd prefer seeing you like this in the light of our bedroom" Tails pointed out, Cream giggled blushing red and nodded her head.

"Okay Tails, let's go home" Cream pointed out wrapping her arms and legs around him, luckily the fox still had his green Chaos Emerald, which he held with his right hand after taking it out of his tails, then he held it between him and Cream.

"Hold it with me. I want to teach you how to harness the power of a Chaos Emerald" Tails pointed out, Cream placed her right hand on the Chaos Emerald, then closed her eyes thinking of her bedroom which Tails was also doing.

"Chaos Control!" They both yelled, everything went white causing them to close their eyes, then after five seconds, they appeared on a soft surface, they opened their eyes seeing they were in Cream's bed.

"So we're watching the movie tomorrow huh?" Tails asked, Cream nodded her head rapidly and cuddled up to him with her legs and arms around him, she made sure she was as close as possible, Tails felt her really close to him and blushed red.

"Yep" Cream replied, she pecked him on the lips "Thanks for taking to such a beautiful place, I've had a wonderful day Tails" Cream assured him, Tails cleared his throat nervously realizing that Cream was undressed.

"Uh, shouldn't we get a towel?" Tails pointed out feeling their wet fur, Cream gasped and got out of her bed, then stood up and looked around, Tails watched as the young rabbit panicked, it was cute. "Don't worry, I don't mind having wet fur, you look real cute by the way" Tails replied, Cream blushed red facing him, the curtains weren't close to the moonlight shun in the room making Cream's fur glow.

"Do you want to dance Miles?" Cream asked thrusting her hips to the right and her head to the left staring at Tails slyly, he blushed red and nodded his head, then got out the bed to stand up on his feet and walk up to Cream.

"I'd love to… Is Cream really your name?" Tails asked, Cream nodded her head vigorously answering a yes. "I love that name, but I love you more" Tails said grabbing her hands, Tails' left hand pulled Cream's right hand upwards to their left, then they began doing the waltz, the moonlight was so beautiful outside, it was almost like a spell to make them do something like this.

"I sure hope mom doesn't see me like this. I don't think she likes seeing boys this close to me when I'm nude… although that has never happened yet" Cream whispered, Tails nodded his head knowing what her mother is like.

"Aw, don't worry Cream. I'll take the blame. I'll say "I pulled Cream's clothes off" Then I'll blush and stare at Vanilla as if I didn't do anything" Tails explained, Cream giggled at Tails seeing he was also doing this right now, he was blushing red with a cute little smile.

"I'll take the blame" Cream replied.

"None of you will" A voice said outside their door, Tails and Cream stared at the wooden door expecting it to open "I know you're naked dear… just don't do anything funny with Tails" Vanilla added, Tails cocked his head slightly to the right seeing as Cream was blushing red, what did she mean by funny?

"Funny?" Tails asked facing Cream with a frown, she nodded her head and smiled.

"I'll tell you when you're older, I'm surprised you didn't know" Cream pointed out cuddling up to his chest, she leaned her head close to his ear after hearing Vanilla walk away, into her room. "I'll show you instead" Cream assured him, Tails blushed red thinking of the possibilities, what could it be? Hearing all this, it encouraged the fox to let out a secret.

"I've got a secret to tell you Cream" Tails said leaning his head close to her ear, Cream blushed red as her ears perked up with surprised.

"What is it Tails?" Cream asked pulling him onto the bed, lying down on her back with Tails' legs between hers and his nose nuzzling hers gently, making her ticklish and giggle.

"I think your" Tails stopped realizing this would sound pervy, he has looked but he was afraid to admit it.

"Go ahead Tails. I won't be offended" Cream assured him smiling cheerfully at the young fox's nervous face, he cleared his throat and crawled on top of her, then leaned his head close to her right ear.

"I think your butt is really cute" Tails pointed out, Cream giggled and closed her eyes, she was glad it was something nice and not an insult, as it worried her. But Tails was never one to insult a girl, Cream knew this from the day they met.

"I guess you're lucky when I bend over to pick something up" Cream pointed out, Tails stuttered and blushed red hearing this, knowing he'd see up her dress, he nodded his head.

"No matter what I see, you always give me luck Cream" Tails pointed out wrapping his arms around her neck and pecking her on the lips rapidly, moving his head backwards with each long peck.

"Oh Tails!" Cream said cheerfully pulling him close "I'll just tell you what that funny thing is" Cream pointed out, she leaned close to Tails' left ear and wrapped her arms around his neck. "She was talking about sex" Cream explained, Tails looked at her confusingly not knowing what this was, how did the rabbit know?

"How did you know about it at such a young age?" Tails asked, Cream rolled her eyes back remembering this, she giggled at the funny part of it but frowned at the worst.

"I-I walked into my mom's room one night because I was going to tell her I was getting a drink, a-and, my parents were" Cream closed her eyes not liking to explain this, as much as it was shocking she just didn't like what they were doing "T-they were wiggling around in the bed like worms from Earth, my mother was on top of my father…" Cream explained frowning, Tails frowned instantly.

"Then what happened?" Tails asked laying down next to her, Cream climbed on top of him.

"My mom noticed me standing there after she turned her head, she smiled at me and my father warmly, then got off of him and walked up to me, seeing her… big bags hanging from her chest, she says they were her boobies. And I saw her… *rolls eyes back* vagina" Cream explained frowning, Tails blushed red hearing this that must have been one awkward night.

"But, how about the sex? I mean, how did you know about it?" Tails asked correcting himself quickly as he leaned his head close to her, they remained quiet for a while as Cream thought about this closing her eyes.

"I asked Amy… when she was eight, she knew about it, probably because of her mother" Cream explained "She told me all about it" She added smiling at Tails and opening her eyes, the fox pecked her on the lips.

"Thanks for explaining that. Anyway… what do you want to do for this sensory room?" Tails asked, Cream closed her eyes cheerfully thinking about this.

"I'll call that object you held earlier that glowed… invisible glass, and we put that all around your living room, so the video on your camera can play on it and make us feel like we're watching the meteor shower again" Cream explained blushing red remembering she was enjoying the meteor shower when she saw it, Tails nodded his head.

"That sounds great. We'll discuss it more in the morning, for now… let's get to sleep Creamy" Tails pointed out rubbing his head affectionately against her muzzle, blushing red as he did this slowly.

"If I could purr for you, I would. But I can only go, aw!" Cream pointed out, so she did, Tails laughed as he kept this up, they both close their eyes, until they felt something land on them, they opened their eyes widely looking down at their waist, seeing Cheese was trying to hug them both.

"Aw, hey Cheese" Tails greeted pulling him close to his chest, pulling Cream close to him as the chao was gently laying in between the young couple.

"Chao chao?" Cheese greeted, Cream blushed red.

"Uh… me and Tails went skinny dipping!" Cream replied cheerfully answering the Chao's question, the Chao smiled and looked up at Tails.

"Did you and Cream used to go skinny dipping together?" Tails asked, Cream blushed red and hung her head low embarrassingly.

"Chao!" Cheese replied cheerfully, Tails laughed.

"She always does? I'm afraid to admit it, but… you're kinda naughty Creamy" Tails admitted, Cream giggled and closed her eyes.

"Let's focus on getting to sleep cutie" Cream replied leaning her head close to Tails' and Cheese's head.

"Okay, good night, have a wonderful sleep Cream" Tails replied closing his eyes, then they both pecked Cheese on the forehead wishing him a good night, the Chao blushed red and sighed with comfort.

(DELETED SCENE NO. 2)

(Nudity part again)

5 years later.

Tails and Cream were in Cream's room, both undressed, awake, and excited to try something new. As Vanilla was out, they wanted to try this new thing… they wanted to try sex.

"Cream, words can't say how much I love you, because I love you with all my heart" Tails explained sitting on the edge of her bed, Cream turned around smiling at him, Tails stared at her young body, seeing her vagina, and her chest which were slowly growing a pair of breasts. Tails could see they were just small lumps, but Tails and Cream only allowed themselves to be like this because they loved each other.

"Are you ready Tails?" Cream asked walking towards him, Tails nodded his head and laid down on the bed on his back, then rested his head on the soft pillow behind his head.

"Yep. This time we'll do it properly. I remember when we did this when we were young…" Tails pointed out frowning, Cream sighed and stopped remembering this moment.

*Flashback* (Contains sexual themes)

(Contains sexual themes)

(Contains sexual themes)

(Contains sexual themes)

(Contains sexual themes)

(Contains sexual themes)

(Contains sexual themes)

(Contains sexual themes)

(Contains sexual themes)

(Contains sexual themes)

(Just making sure)

"T-Tails! T-Take it out!" Cream yelled moaning loudly as he sat up on the bed, Tails grabbed her butt cheeks with both of his head and lifted her off of his penis as he ejaculated his juices onto the white bed.

"W-whoa, that was close" Tails pointed out panting for air as he laid back slightly with his hands keeping him sat up, Cream hugged him tightly with her arms wrapped around him, the naked young couple leaned their heads closer and kissed each other deeply on the lips.

"That was sex huh?" Cream said climbing off of the nine year old fox smiling, Tails nodded his head.

"I guess it was. You knew all about this before me" Tails pointed out, Cream giggled knowing that already.

*Flashback ends*

"Yeah… you had a cute little penis, I wonder what it's like now" Cream said walking up to him and climbing on the bed, then placing her right hand where his penis should be, suddenly something sprung up there and pushed her right hand away, Cream saw his stiff rock hard penis pointing at her, Tails closed his eyes frowning as Cream saw it was the same size.

"I know, it's disappointing" Tails replied, Cream shook her head.

"I love it Tails! But remember, we're doing this because we love each other, not because of how we look in them areas" Cream explained, Tails nodded his head opening his eyes and smiling.

"Okay Cream. Come on, please me like you do every day with your wonderful personality" Tails asked as Cream crawled on top of him and took a deep quiet breath as she slowly slid Tails' penis into her vagina, Cream moaned loudly, not as loud as last time when Tails had penetrated her hymen.

"Who's going to start?" Cream asked, Tails rolled his eyes back thinking, he looked at Cream and smiled.

"You of course" Tails replied as Cream rested her knees either side of fourteen year old fox.

"Aw. We'll do this together, like we did when I was seven and you were nine" Cream pointed out, Tails sat up and knelt down on his knees with his arms wrapped around Cream's waist, keeping penis inside of her vagina.

"You still remember when Sonic did that tornado dash and it pulled off your clothes?" Tails asked, Cream nodded her head vigorously.

*Flashback*

"So, two versus two huh?" Sonic bragged seeing as him and Tails were a good team, as they faced off against Cream and Amy who had their arms crossed looking at the boys angrily, but Cream looked at Tails with a puppy dog look which stunned him making him smile and forget what he was doing.

"This is a great way to celebrate my twelfth birthday Sonic, thanks for coming up with the idea!" Tails thanked smiling at the blue hedgehog, the wind blew in their faces slightly as they were outside in a field of flowers.

"Quit talking about boy stuff" The sixteen year old pink hedgehog protested, Cream giggled at her.

"3-2-GO!" Sonic yelled, Cream and Amy's eyes grew wide from surprise as the blue hedgehog began running around Amy, she wielded her pink hammer making Cream step back and watch as Tails walked towards her.

"Chase me Tails!" Cream begged playfully as her orange dress lazily pushed against her as she ran away, Tails began chasing her around the field as she ran away, Sonic remained doing a tornado spin dash around Amy, as Cream was about to lap round the field past them, she never realized the blue tornado beside her on the right, which suddenly pushed her up into the air, Tails gasped seeing as the rabbit was forced up into the air, Tails quickly tip toed and spun his tails as he flew towards her, but he was caught in the current too. Right after the fox held the rabbit in a bridal style, Cream whimpered worryingly.

"D-don't touch me there Tails!" Cream begged feeling her butt being held by Tails' hand, the fox frowned instantly and moved his hand away. "Sorry, I just don't want Sonic or Amy seeing us like this" Cream assured him rubbing her head against his affectionately, suddenly they were pulled away by the strong current, Tails and Cream both closed their eyes as there was shards of grass in the tornado, Sonic really over did it, the hedgehog watched in shock as Amy and himself were pulled into this, luckily the tornado died down, Amy and Cream landed safely on their feet behind the bushes, but something was falling from the sky, Tails flew back down onto the ground landing on his feet, looking up and seeing two pairs of clothes.

"What- Sonic! You-you pulled their clothes of?!" Tails said angrily opening his eyes facing the blue hedgehog looking at him angrily, suddenly they heard giggling from the bushes, Tails and Sonic looked in the direction of the bushes they landed behind, they weren't to be seen until the Mobians stood up and ran towards their boyfriend, Cream leaped on top of Tails as Amy leaped on top of Sonic, everyone's eyes grew wide realizing the girls were naked, only their shoes and gloves remained.

"I over did it huh?" Sonic said facing Tails as they were laid down on the floor, Amy leaned forward and kissed Sonic deeply on the lips, suddenly something sprung up from underneath Amy making her moan, Tails blushed red and stared at Cream frowning.

"I want to get out of here!" Tails begged, Cream nodded her head and climbed off of him and held him up by grabbing his hands, then the young couple ran away from the two hedgehogs who had their eyes closed and began having sex.

"W-where do we go!" Cream asked being dragged by Tails, the fox suddenly stopped looking around realizing they were in a grassy field, it was beautiful and bright, he almost had to shield his eyes from the sun light, and it was so bright.

"Cream. I'm sorry this happened to you" Tails apologized turning around and frowning, the young rabbit looked down at herself seeing her vagina, and she got a great idea!

"Tails, let's have sex" Cream begged walking up to him, Tails blushed red staring at her nervously with his eyes wide.

"I- W- Cream, I love you. B-but, is it really necessary?" Tails asked, Cream nodded her head.

"Yes it is. It's usually the girl who's supposed to be shy and nervous, but this is turning me on even more" Cream pointed out stroking his chest with her right hand, Tails blushed red and smiled looking at her slyly, but nervously as he shook.

"Cream, I" Tails was interrupted by Cream wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head close to his to press her lips against his, then kissed him deeply for five seconds, until she pushed him gently down onto the ground, they heard loud moaning behind them, seeing in the distance the hedgehog couple.

"Come on, enjoy my body. We're alone out here, my mom won't catch us" Cream pointed out, Tails sighed closing his eyes and resting his head on the ground, until he felt someone's lips wrap around his penis, as he didn't realize it was stiff and hard, it revealed itself from underneath his fur, Cream's eyes closed as Tails opened his, seeing the young rabbit sucking on his penis slowly, with her right hand wrapped around it.

"Aw! N- Yeah! Keep going. That feels great, no way out of this!" Tails said placing his hands on the back of Cream's head and holding it down on his penis, she was strong enough to still bob her head up and down to suck Tails' penis, she pulled away after three minutes, then Tails crawled up to her kneeling down on his knees, then pushed her down on the ground.

"Why'd you do that Tails?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and smiled, he then spread her legs out with his hands.

"I want to return the favour" Tails replied, he leaned his head close to her vagina then stuck his tongue out, pushing it deeply into the insides of her vagina, she moaned deeply as Tails' tongue touched her clitoris.

"T-Tails! Please, f-f- aw!" Cream said holding his head with her hands close to her vagina, forcing him down on his, she felt his nose rub against her clitoris, and it was so warm and wet. "Please have sex with me!" Cream begged after Tails pulled his head away, he crawled over her placing his hands either side of her, then slid his stiff hard penis into her vagina, she moaned loudly as this was bigger than his tongue, it stretched her muscles out slightly.

"Hey, I didn't know you knew curse words" Tails pointed out looking at her slyly, Cream remained with her eyes closed nodding her head as she moaned.

"Yes! I do!" Cream replied, little did they know Sonic and Amy were spying on them from inside the bushes.

"Should we stop them?" Sonic asked facing Amy, as his eyes studied her eyes slowly going down to her semen filled vagina, Amy shook her head.

"No. I told them they can do this without protection as long as Tails pulls out right at the end" Amy explained, Sonic smiled and leaped onto Amy.

"I want round two, please!" Sonic begged looking at her slyly, Amy looked at him slyly and pulled him close to her, then pecked him on the lips.

"Okay Sonic" Amy replied. Meanwhile with Tails and Cream, Tails was thrusting forward pushing his penis deeply inside Cream, she could feel the tip touching her hymen, and she moaned deeply, suddenly her stomach felt funny, then it got funnier.

"Tails! I'm peeing!" Cream said, Tails ignored her and kept going, as she shook from the pleasure as her juices squirted out of the tiny gaps that Tails' penis didn't fill in her vagina, the juice went all over his penis making a more pleasurable experience for him, as Tails' eyes were closed, he couldn't see Cream panting for air rapidly, her lungs were almost being crushed by her ribs the poor young rabbit, but she didn't mind it, this wasn't for the fun, it was for the love!

"Don't worry Cream, I'm really close now" Tails said, he smiled warmly remembering when they tried this when they were younger "This isn't as good as when we did it three years ago! But- I'm going to pee!" Tails said thrusting faster.

"Pull it out cutie!" Cream yelled, Tails pulled his penis out then laid on top of Cream with his penis squirting his semen on her stomach, the young Mobians panted for air as they opened their eyes, feeling warm juices all over them. "Thank you" Cream thanked.

"I love you Cream" Tails admitted lying on top of her leaning his head close to hers, pressing his lips against hers and kissing her deeply. Cream pulled away blushing red seeing a lake in the distance.

"There's a lake over there, let's clean up and go home" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded his head agreeing to this.

*Flashback ends*

"Oh, don't stop!" Cream begged as Tails lifted her up with his hands on her butt, pulling her up and down with his penis in her vagina.

"Cream. I-I think we should just have children already" Tails pointed out, Cream frowned.

"Don't you want to wait?" Cream asked worried about Tails, she moaned and opened her mouth widely, Tails nodded his head.

"Well… I want children, but not yet… I just want to fill you up" Tails pointed out, Cream slowly got off of him and turned around, crawling on her hands and knees aiming her butt in his face.

"You could do me here, Amy said it hurts more for me, but feels better for you" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled and crawled over to her, leaning over her.

"I love you so much sweetie. We're doing this together, whether it hurts or not, I'll take the pain" Tails said sliding his penis into her butt hole, it was so tight, but it felt so good, Cream expected the worst pain she could think of, but she moaned from pleasure closing her eyes. Suddenly Tails stopped as he gasped from shock, Cream opened her eyes and turned her head facing him, Tails knelt down on his knees and look down at his penis, seeing his scrotum underneath it, but… what was this, a second penis was rising?!

"You have two penises?" Cream said as her eyes grew wide, Tails nodded his head vigorously frowning realizing this, his white long penis's were both stiff and hard, Cream looked at him slyly. "I can take two" Cream admitted, Tails opened his eyes widely.

"R-really?" Tails asked crawling over her again and smiling, she nodded her head. Tails then pecked her on the lips as he slid his penis, one into her butt hole and the other into her vagina.

"Y-yeah!" Cream moaned, Tails began thrusting forward "But pull out the one in my vagina when you're peeing cutie" Cream said closing her eyes with pleasure, as she was slowly being thrusted forward by Tails, who was thrusting with his penis's inside her.

"Aw, you're so adorable. I won't do it if you don't want me to, but let me know sweetie" Tails pointed out nuzzling his nose on the back of her head as he stopped, Cream smiled and turned around pulling his penis' out of her, then pulled him forward.

"Get comfortable on me cutie, you look like you need a rest" Cream pointed out seeing the fox panting for air, he laid down next to her on his back, then the rabbit climbed on top of him, sliding his penis's back into her butt hole and vagina, she moaned loudly as she studied Tails' tired look.

"Thanks Cream" Tails thanked, Cream smiled at him as she leaned forward slightly and- "Uh, I'm going to pee!" Tails said, Cream gasped but she couldn't get off quick enough, Tails had already ejaculated his semen inside her, Cream sighed and smiled "Sorry!" Tails apologized sitting up quickly and pulling her into a hug.

"That's okay Tails. We'll try and keep this secret cutie" Cream pointed out crawling up to him with his vagina close to his mouth "Just… clean me up, and we should be fine" Cream said, Tails sighed.

"Okay" Tails replied, he began licking the semen out of her vagina and swallowing it, as Cream moaned from pleasure, suddenly everything glowed white, then black, unable to see anything.

*Dream ends*

"Ah!" Cream screamed opening her eyes and sitting up, she looked around seeing Tails on her right and Vanilla with her arm wrapped around her, on her left.

"Hmm? Cream dear, are you okay?" Vanilla asked the worried eight year old rabbit, Cream shook from fright, it was a bizarre dream, she had never had one like this, and she turned her head to face Vanilla comfortable and relaxed underneath the white soft duvet with her head resting on a memory foam pillow.

"I-I had a bad dream" Cream replied, hanging her head low frowning "But it was good too because Tails was there" Cream added smiling, and blushing red, Vanilla sat up and moved her left hand towards her lamp, switching it on with her left index finger on the button below the light bulb turning it on.

"Do you want to tell me what happened dear?" Vanilla asked, Cream nodded her head and looked up at her mother with a warm smile.

"I was dreaming that cutie- I mean, Tails was going to have sex with me… he looked older, and he was fourteen years old. He also had two penis's" Cream explained, Vanilla smiled seeing as she was having weird dreams, the tall rabbit grabbed the duvet with both hands and lifted it up, checking for any pee, but Cream didn't know this.

"Hmm. You're having wet dreams dear, but… you're not wetting yourself" Vanilla pointed out, Cream blushed red seeing nothing under the duvet either, Vanilla laid back down on her back. "I'll ned to teach you and Tails about safe sex one day. It's very important if you want to have sex if or… just find ways to have fun without needing sex" Vanilla explained, Cream blushed red as her eyes grew wide.

"Mom!" Cream replied embarrassed about this "Me and Tails won't have sex until we're married" Cream assured her mother, Vanilla sighed.

"I know. But this is important. You two will enjoy it a lot" Vanilla assured Cream as she closed her eyes, Cream laid down on her back resting her head on the pillow as she closed her eyes pulling the duvet cover over her and her mother.

"O-okay, tell me what you're going to teach us" Cream asked, Vanilla smiled instantly and blushed red.

"I'm supposed to tell you this when you're teenagers but… I can say now because you two are only young, it will take time to understand why we do these things. I'll teach you and Tails how to uh… masturbate" Vanilla replied nervously, Cream giggled hearing this new word, not even Amy told her what this, even though she thought Amy had taught Cream everything about sex, Cream was excited to learn all about this, she fidgeted herself on the right side of her body, then wrapped her arms around Tails, who was still fast asleep.

"Tails can't wait either" Cream said as if she read Tails' mind, but she can knowing who Tails was and what he was like. Vanilla let out a warm smile as she laid down on the right side of her body, she wrapped her arms around the two young Mobians.

"Okay dear, try and get some sleep" Vanilla pointed out after turning off the lamp behind her with her left hand reaching towards it.

(…)

Tails had just woken up, he felt the soft and warm comfort of Vanilla's bed, also feeling Cream's warm embrace, he felt himself in her warm hug, he opened his eyes and stared at the rabbit, seeing she was awake took.

"Good morning Tails" Cream greeted brightening up his day instantly, Tails yawned and smiled at her.

"Good morning Cream. Did you have a nice sleep?" Tails asked, Cream nodded her head, Tails sat up and looked around as he stretched his arms out, he noticed something on the floor to his right… Cream's orange dress and her pink underwear.

"Tails, I know what you're thinking. But mom says we're going to be taught about safe sex" Cream explained sitting up pulling him into a hug, Tails realized the rabbit was completely naked, Tails blushed red and wrapped his arms around her worried about what was going on.

"I'm scared!" Tails admitted, Cream rested her head on his right shoulder.

"I know, it's okay to be scared cutie, but don't worry" Cream assured him as the young fox frowned and closed his eyes, she slowly ran her right hand down his back down to his tails, then she pulled her hand away and pulled away from the hug as the door to the room opened.

"Hello dear's" Vanilla greeted, Tails and Cream looked at the door, seeing her stand in front of it as she opened it, but she was still in her night gown.

"M-mom?" Cream said realizing the tall rabbit was undressing in front of them.

"It's okay dear. I'm going to teach you two about safe sex" Vanilla replied pulling her night gown over her head, revealing her adult female body, Cream's and Tails' eyes grew wide, she was stunning. She had large breasts and large thighs, yet she was skinny.

"W-why are you naked?" Tails asked suspiciously with his ears perked down, Cream giggled seeing the confused fox was amused by Vanilla's body, and he had never seen one like this before. He had only ever seen Cream's.

"So I can demonstrate safe sex" Vanilla replied climbing onto the bed, kneeling down on her knees, Tails and Cream pulled away from their hug, Cream turned around and stared at her mother, they saw something in her right hand, which was gloveless, Tails and Cream looked at their hands and blushed pink. "Oh, you can take those off if you want" Vanilla pointed out seeing they were looking at their gloves, Cream was about to remove hers until Tails' yellow fur hand was placed on top of hers, stopping her.

"May I?" Tails asked, Cream blushed red and nodded her head, Tails pulled her gloves off and threw them on the floor behind him. Vanilla held out her right hand a revealed a shiny ring object with what looked like a tiny plastic bag on it.

"This is a condom. You put it over a boys penis to stop his sperm from going inside of a girl" Vanilla explained, Tails looked down at where his penis would be and blushed red, Cream blushed red too remembering her dream, Vanilla placed the condom behind her. "There are other ways of enjoying yourself besides sex, there's masturbating too, I'll show you how to do it" Vanilla said leaning forward, she reached her right hand forward and placed it on Tails' lap, he blushed red and pulled away. Vanilla frowned realizing something was wrong, the fox frowned and closed his eyes.

"I'll do it mom" Cream offered, Vanilla smiled as she watched the young rabbit push Tails gently to the bed, then climbed on top of him. "Come on cutie, pop up for me" Cream asked, Tails opened his eyes slowly studying her chocolate eyes, they all constantly smiled and blushed red. Suddenly something revealed itself from Tails' fur, Vanilla saw a big white penis, almost poking Cream in the butt but she crawled off of him seeing Tails' face was expressing his embarrassment.

"Uh, forgive me for doing this Tails, but I need to use your penis" Vanilla admitted, Tails sighed and sat up as he hung his head low with shame, closing his eyes, Cream and Vanilla exchanged looks, then Cream gestured her head towards Tails, Vanilla rolled her eyes back and moved her right hand towards his penis, but pulled away instantly realizing the fox was un-sure. "It's safe dear" Vanilla added.

"O-okay, be gentle though, don't touch the sack thing… that hurts when you pull it" Tails explained leaning back with his knees knelt down on the bed.

"It's okay dear, I know what you boys like and don't like" Vanilla admitted, she moved her right hand forward and wrapped it around his penis, Tails eyes grew wide as he rolled them back from the pleasure, he opened his mouth widely and moaned.

"What are you doing mom?!" Cream asked shocked seeing this, Tails studied Cream's worried look, then reached his left hand towards her, and then she grabbed it with both of her hands.

"I'm showing Tails how to masturbate, you move your hand up and down like this" Vanilla demonstrated with her right hand, Tails blushed red and placed his hands on her right arm, then pushed her arm away, he smiled at Vanilla and crawled up to her.

"Thanks mom that felt really good" Tails thanked "Can Cream masturbate too?" Tails asked, Vanilla blushed red and looked down at her vagina, which was quickly covered up by Tails leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her resting his head on her stomach, Vanilla's breasts almost touched Tails' head.

"Come on Tails, I want to try masturbating you!" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed red and pulled away from the hug, but Cream was already knelt down on her knees behind him, she wrapped her arms around him and wrapped her left around his stomach, and wrapped her right hand around his penis, then began moving it up and down, Vanilla blushed red and looked at them as if she was shocked, but this was amazing.

"You two just keep exploring" Vanilla replied climbing off the bed, Tails moaned loudly as Cream enjoyed doing this to him, she began kissing him on the neck as she pulled him towards her.

"You're so cute!" Cream screeched with cheer, Vanilla smiled at the young couple as she bent over and picked up her white bra and underpants and put them on wrapping her arms around her back putting her bra on. Then she walked over to her closet pulling out her dress, Tails and Cream had their eyes close, Cream was giggling as Tails smiled and moaned with his mouth opened wide.

"I- Cream, I'm going to pee!" Tails yelled, Cream kept going until she realized a white juice coming out the tip of his penis, Cream kept on going making Tails quiver from the pleasure, he turned his head around and smiled at Cream as he opened his eyes, then Cream opened hers and leaned forward and their lips pressed against each other, then they kissed each other deeply in their trance like state, Vanilla leaned her head on her right hand holding it against her cheek keeping her head up.

"I know you two know how to have sex, feel free to use that condom whenever you want" Vanilla pointed out, Tails and Cream turned their heads pulling away from the kiss, then faced Vanilla smiling at her.

"Thanks mom" They both thanked, Vanilla winked at them as she put the dress over her head, then fit it onto her body comfortable, she walked to the door and opened it, then walked out of the room closing it behind her. Tails and Cream exchanged looks, then Tails wrapped his right hand around hers which was still wrapped around his penis in a soft and comfortable hold.

"Thanks Cream. We did that for love right?" Tails thanked, Cream nodded her head vigorously.

"For love" Cream replied still moving her right hand, Tails laid his back against her front. "Do you want to do that again?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head and pulled her hand away slowly, then placed his hand on his drained penis, then smothered the semen all over it.

"Nah. Maybe tonight, we'll try having sex with the condom" Tails pointed out, Cream pecked him on the sticking her lips against the fur on his forehead.

"Anything for you cutie!" Cream admitted.

(Deleted scene 3)

Two young Mobians found themselves in Cream's room, laying on the duvet which was on the cold hard laminated wooden floor, laid out for them to lay and sit on. It was a long warm summer's day, the young Mobians were sweating slightly from the heat, their breaths, their movements, it all caused sound and heat. As Cream slowly undressed, pulling her small orange dress over her head, with the collar around the neck and the blue tussles in the front, Tails laid down on the duvet holding the weird blue condom in his hand, it felt really slimy, in his gloveless hand. The young fox watched as he was entertained by Cream's fur being entangled by her dress, revealing parts of her skin in places, but her fur overlapped it pretty well for a seven year old. Tails watched as he was also amused by her beautiful looks, as she pulled her dress over her head, her ears were lifted up with it, as was her slowly growing hair. Once she had pulled the dress off and held it in her hands looking at it, she thought it was a little too short for her size, but then she just rolled her eyes back with disbelief and threw it behind her, Tails laughed and stared at her dime sized nipples and the pink underwear which was really tight on her, as she was growing in height, the pink underwear with a semi-circle pattern around the elastic, it was a really comfortable fit on her. As Cream looked down at Tails seeing the relaxed fox studying her underwear, she also looked down at her underwear, realizing it was tight, the thin part of the underwear was slowly being swallowed by her vagina, the lips wrapped around it hiding it, then she gasped and quickly wrapped both her hand's index fingers around the elastic and pulled it down quickly, bending her knees and pulling the underwear down to the cuffs of her feet, she stood up pulling her hands away and placing them on her hips, as she lifted her right leg and stepped out of the underwear, then lifted her left leg out of it.

"Come on cutie, don't you want to help?" Cream asked, Tails sighed studying her vagina, but couldn't help but notice how the front of her body had white fur, like her muzzle.

"Sure, what with?" The amused fox asked sitting up, then slowly crawling on his hands and knees towards her, then the young rabbit sat down on her but and lifted her legs up slightly, Tails saw her young rabbit tail, with her beautiful beige fur, behind her being pushed against the ground, Tails sort of cringed at the side of a tail being pushed in the wrong direction as it looks as if it was hurting the Mobian, but luckily this wasn't the case with Cream. The fox noticed she was studying her orange and yellow shoes, they were laminated with rubber underneath, then there was a grey rubber grip on the souls of the shoes, Tails grabbed the end of the shoes with his hands and slowly pulled them off, along with her socks being pulled too.

"Tails, you remember when I talked to you about Amy teaching me about sex?" Cream asked, Tails nodded his head vigorously closing his eyes with a warm smile.

"Uh-huh" Tails replied, Cream giggled and sat up after he pulled the shoes and socks off, her white socks were stuck in her shoes with the soft fabrics colliding.

"Well uh… she did tell me that girls could feel good down in their area" Cream explained rolling her eyes back, Tails blushed red as he felt his member having the urge to pop out, but he couldn't as he wasn't aroused enough. The young rabbit saw the shy look on his face, his puppy dog eyes studying her warm smile.

"Really?" Tails asked, Cream nodded her head vigorously smiling warmly at Tails, her face began to glow red from embarrassment knowing she'd have to explain this "Huh, I guess you have to put your hand down on your vagina… then do what I'd do with my penis" Tails explained.

"Uh, Amy said something about hands but I forgot" Cream replied frowning and looking down at her vagina, she spread her legs out and surprised Tails with the sight of her young member, Tails gasped from surprised as his eyes grew wide "Let's try the safe sex first" Cream pointed out, Tails picked up the blue condom he placed on the ground, then put it on Cream's stomach, she picked it up with her soft warm hands and looked at it closely, it was transparent.

"I'm not exactly sure how to put it on" Tails admitted with his ears perked down with disappointment as he frowned and studied his member's area.

"I know!" Cream said poking her right index finger through the ring, Tails' ears instantly perked up then he smiled as he looked up at her.

"Okay! But, want me to try this… girl masturbating thing first?" Tails asked, Cream nodded her head and placing the condom on her left, then wrapped her arms around Tails as she sat up, then pulled his head close to hers and pecked him on the lips.

"I'm ready when you are" Cream admitted, she grabbed his right hand with her left feeling the warmth of his body coming off of him and warming her up.

"Okay, I'll try this. But where's your penis?" Tails asked placing his right index finger on his lips, Cream giggled and blushed red constantly.

"Oh Tails, boys only have penises, I have a vagina because I'm a girl" Cream explained, Tails placed his right hand on her vagina, then began rubbing it all of his fingers, delving deep inside her vagina, Cream moaned loudly.

"Is that hurting?" Tails asked worryingly looking at her pleasured sweating face, he could see sweat coming off of her face and her chest, which moistened her fur making it wet, Tails leaned forward close to her head as he pulled his right hand away.

"It's not cutie, you just need to stroke me some more" Cream replied calmly, Tails looked at her slyly and pecked her on the lips quickly. Once he was stroking her vagina with his right hand again, slowly Cream was revealing her clitoris, Tails saw this weird fleshy looking area and stroked that too, she moaned loudly almost screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Cream, I'm sorry!" Tails apologized blushing red "I didn't mean t" Tails was interrupted by a warm juice being squirted over his right hand coming out of her vagina, the juices were all over her legs and the lips of her vagina, everything felt so warm , Cream was panting for air almost gasping as she laid down on her back.

"That's okay Cream, I think you just discovered how girls masturbate" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed and closed his eyes cheerfully smiling at her, even though the genius already knew so much, he just learnt something new. Cream's head rested on the duvet, then she turned her head to the left, and grabbed the blue condom with her left hand and held her hand out towards Tails, as the young fox opened his eyes, he saw the condom in the palm of her left hand, then he took it with his right holding it between the tip of his index finger and thumb, around the rubber ring which was small and thin.

"How do I put it on?" Tails asked, suddenly they heard knocking on the door, Tails and Cream gasped from shock, then Cream sat up and pulled Tails into a hug.

"Come in" Cream answered, the door opened revealing a naked tall rabbit, obviously it was Cream's mother, she looked amazing in the light, Tails' jaw dropped again, until Cream rubbed her head against his chin affectionately.

"I heard you two discovered how girls masturbate. I forgot to teach you how to put the condom on, sorry Tails dear" Vanilla apologized, she walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

(Real screwed up sex scene coming up, I advise you don't watch if you don't like three ways)

"I thought I figured it out, but I'm not sure" Cream replied as Vanilla knelt down on her knees behind Cream, Tails' knees were either side of her leg as he crawled closer to her pulling her into a hug, then Vanilla got closer and wrapped her arms around them.

"Cream dear, if you don't like the condom, you could always ask Tails to take it off and have sex with you normally, as long as he pulls his penis out when he starts feeling funny" Vanilla explained slowly moving her left arm downwards as it was wrapped around Cream, her fingers slowly danced down her vagina making her moan "Tails did it like this right?" Vanilla asked, Cream looked at her mother wide eyed and smirking at her, the young rabbit nodded her head and turned around, then hugged her mother tightly.

"Right!" Cream assured her closing her eyes cheerfully, Vanilla wrapped both of her arms around Cream's back as she knelt down on her knees with her right leg between her mother's legs, then she attempted to look up but was blocked by her breasts, Cream pulled her head away and looked up at her frowning.

"Sorry dear. If my breasts get in the way just move them" Vanilla said blushing red, Cream sighed and turned her head to face Tails, seeing he was sweating from shyness and nervousness, what were the girls doing he wondered? The young fox was beginning to feel more around the more he watched "Do you want to have an incest dear?" Vanilla asked looking down at Cream, she looked up at her mother again and cocked her head confusingly to the right.

"What's an incest?" Cream asked confused, Vanilla looked down at her with her eye lids lowered as if she was relaxed, then smiled and leaned forward to peck her on the lips.

"An incest is when we do things as a family, but we'll be having sex" Vanilla explained, both Tails' and Cream's eyes grew wide from shock, she really wanted to do this? The young fox instantly felt his penis spring up from his fur, then he looked down at it sweating constantly with his face glowing red. The aroused fox wrapped his right hand around his penis and let go again, then stroked it with his right finger, it slowly got stiffer the more he did this, stroking it from top to bottom.

"Well… sure, I love you mom!" Cream said hugging her tightly with her eyes closed, Vanilla blushed red and hugged her tightly too, forcing her daughters head up through her warm large breasts, which were either side of Cream's head.

"I love you too dear" Vanilla replied kissing her on the forehead without pulling away, the tall rabbit ran both of her hands down her back to her hips then pushed her away gently. "I'm going to show you how to feel good down there" Vanilla explained turning Cream around and facing her towards tails, her mother's gloveless hands slowly ran down Cream's stomach to her vagina, then began pointing her index finger inside Cream's tight vagina, she pushed it in there gently before turning her head so her finger filled the lips of her vagina making it gloves, then Cream moaned loudly.

"C-can you do me next mom?" Tails asked blushing red placing his hands over his member, Vanilla looked at him with a sly look, then patted the space next to Cream with her left hand, then used her right to stroke Cream's vagina constantly, the young rabbit spread her legs out and hugged her mother's arm tightly with pleasure.

"Ohhh!" Cream moaned loudly at the top of her lungs, she tilted her head backwards closing her eyes, then Tails crawled on his hands and knees towards Cream and pecked her on the lips.

"Enjoy yourself sweetie" Tails said sitting next to her facing the wall, Vanilla wrapped her left arm around tails, Cream smiled hearing this then held her left hand out towards Tails who was now masturbating with Vanilla's left hand rubbing on it up and down. Tails accepted Cream's left hand with a warm smiled and squeezed it as they moaned.

"Ooohhhhhh!" Tails and Cream moaned at the top of their lungs, Vanilla closed her eyes enjoying this, she was spending time with her family, but in a way they'd all enjoy.

"M-mommy! What do we do w-when we're peeing?" Cream asked, Vanilla sighed cheerfully and leaned her head close to Cream's, then pecked her on the forehead.

"You pee dear, it's natural. If you need to pee without the funny feeling, go ahead. Your duvet does need cleaning soon, you too Tails" Vanilla explained, Tails and Cream smiled as they sighed with relief as Vanilla slowed down with her pleasured touch against the young Mobians members.

"O-okay, if it's okay with you. It feels better when my penis is wet" Tails replied, Cream nodded her head agreeing to this, with her chest thrusting forward to gasp for air.

"M-me too!" Cream added, Tails and Cream squeezed each other's hands tightly as they began peeing their warm urine over Vanilla's hands, making her fur all moist and wet, the Mobians panted as Vanilla stopped rubbing their members, then they all opened their eyes and stared at Vanilla, who was looking between the young couple who looked sly.

"W-what are you going to do to me" Vanilla asked as Tails crawled over her and sat in-between her stomach and breasts, with his penis between her breasts as Cream crawled over to her legs and spread them out with her hands, then sat between them kneeling down on her knees, her butt was rested on the heel of her feet as she moved her right hand forward and began stroking her mother's vagina gently, making her moan.

"Mom, please can you masturbate my penis again?" Tails asked blushing red, Vanilla sat up wrapping her arms around Tails' waist, then leaned her head close to his looking at him slyly.

"You're so sweet Tails, forgive me for this Cream dear, but I can't resist" Vanilla replied, she pressed her lips against Tails' lips and kissed him for two seconds until she pulled away, Tails was left stunned with his eyes wide from surprised and his penis harder than ever, Vanilla moved her right hand towards his member and wrapped her hand around it tightly, then moved it up and down making Tails moan.

"That's okay mom, it's fine because we're family" Cream assured her, Vanilla moaned loudly the more Cream stroked her, then Vanilla made haste with her hand movement, she began pleasuring Tails faster, then as fast as she could, Tails laid back slightly with his hands on her thighs far behind him.

"I'm going to pee!" Tails yelled, Vanilla gasped and wrapped her arms around his waist, then pulled him closer to her, now his penis was in her mouth making them blush red, Vanilla wrapped her lips around his penis and bobbed her head up and down, Tails had calmed his load as Vanilla left his member alone for a few seconds "Vanilla, what are you doing?" Tails asked surprised, the tall rabbit smiled and pulled her head away laying it down on the ground, then wrapped her right hand around his penis again moving it up and down, the foreskin was so soft it was unbelievable, it wasn't even touched by hands.

"I'm sucking your penis, it feels better for both of us. And us girls can swallow your semen" Vanilla pointed out, Tails blushed red and leaned forward again with his head close to Vanilla.

"You know, if my real mother, I'd do this because I love you. And I am doing this because I love you… I love you Vanilla, you're the best mother in the world" Tails pointed out wrapping his arms around the tall rabbits head, it was close enough to his member, she wrapped her lips around his member and began sucking it bobbing her head up and down, as Tails moaned loudly and gently loosened the hug on her head, then placed it on the ground, Tails stroked her hand with his hands to arouse her, which was working, then Cream stopped stroking her vagina as she had already peed all over Cream's right hand.

"Go on Tails! Show her what you make!" Cream cheered, Tails laughed as he ejaculated his juices into Vanilla's mouth, the careful tall rabbit swallowed the load of semen Tails ejaculated as she pulled away slightly.

"Tails dear, you've got a nice penis, and you have a nice vagina Cream dear" Vanilla admitted, Cream crawled up beside her mother on her left, then grabbed leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her head close.

"Can I have some of Tails' semen please?" Cream asked seeing the soaking juices on Vanilla's lips and cheeks, Vanilla blushed red.

"Okay dear. Just remember I love you very much" Vanilla replied leaning her head closer.

"Love you too mom" Cream added blushing pink and smiling, then her lips pressed against her mothers, then Cream began sticking her tongue inside her mouth and getting traces of semen on her tongue to pull back into her mouth.

"This looks really… I don't know what to say" Tails said moving forward slightly placing his penis in-between Vanilla's breasts, the young rabbit pulled away and gulped the load of semen she had got from her mother's mouth, then stared at Tails smiling, seeing he was aroused by the feeling of Vanilla's furry breasts, as her front also had white fur.

"Tails, what are you doing?" Cream asked, not realizing her mother squeezing her breasts with her hands and forcing them against Tails' penis, the young fox moaned loudly as he let go of his penis.

"Ooohhhh!" Tails moaned loudly at the top of his longs "D-don't stop!" Tails begged cheerfully smiling with his eyes closed, Vanilla began jiggling each one individually turning his penis in opposite directions.

"He's having fun dear, find the condom for me please dear, and I'll show you and Tails how to put it on" Vanilla explained, Cream giggled seeing the tall rabbit's face glowing red as Tails slowly began thrusting his hips forward, the tip of his penis was revealing itself from the top of Vanilla's warm furry breasts. The young rabbit turned around bending over as she crawled on her hands and knees as she scanned the ground for the condom, Vanilla realized the young rabbits vagina staring at her, Vanilla let go of her left breast and reached it forward towards Cream's vagina.

"Got i- Aw! Oooohhhhhh!" Cream moaned feeling an index finger in her vagina, she knelt down on her knees and opened her legs wide seeing her mother's index finger delving into her vagina. Cream climbed off of her mother's right index finger and turned around then revealed the blue condom between her right hand's index finger and thumb. "Here it is mom" Cream replied letting out a warm smile as if nothing happened, Vanilla grabbed the blue condom with both her index fingers and thumbs pulling her hand away from her breasts.

"Thank you dear" Vanilla thanked, she saw as Tails opened his eyes and saw Vanilla was holding the condom in front of him, over his penis which was revealed once again, after being under Vanilla's warm large breasts, Tails looked at the large objects again seeing they had dime sized nipples, they were almost the size of her thighs, but not as big.

"M-mom?" Tails asked, Vanilla smiled at him warmly with a sly look on her face as she looked at his long hard and stiff penis, she looked at Cream seeing she was staring at Tails' penis, almost drooling over it, then the tall rabbit faced Tails' member again, then pushed the condom forward wrapping the ring over it, it was a perfect fit! As she slowly moved it down, Tails moaned.

"This is how you put a condom on dear, feels good doesn't it?" Vanilla explained, Tails nodded his head smiling, Cream giggled seeing the fox leaning his head backward and thrust his chest forward with pleasure, Tails stood up slightly with his knees either side of Vanilla's hips, then he crawled forward slowly offering Vanilla his penis to suck on again, but Vanilla shook her head. "No dear, this is for sex only. If I suck it, it might break" Vanilla explained, Tails sighed and frowned crawling off of Vanilla, then crawled up to Cream.

"Come on sweetie, let's do it" Tails said closing his eyes cheerfully as he was on his hands and knees rubbing his head affectionately against her chin and chest, then Cream blushed red and pulled him into a hug as she laid down on her back, Vanilla watched as the young couple got comfortable with Cream laying on the ground on her back and Tails on his front on top of her, Tails slowly slid his penis, protected by the blue slimy condom, into Cream's vagina, she moaned loudly, Vanilla gasped and knelt down on her knees leaning forward and pulling Tails off of her, Tails' eyes grew wide as he frowned, but Vanilla wrapped her right hand around his penis and rubbed it moving her hand up and down, Tails moaned.

"I'm sorry dear, I forgot there's a painful part a girl has to go through so the boy can have sex with them… first the boy has to penetrate the girls inner muscle, also known as her hymen" Vanilla explained, Tails smiled looking up at the tall rabbit, then leaned his back against her vagina with his tails out of the way either side of him.

"O-okay mom, me and Cream can do this" Tails replied, Vanilla shook her head and stopped masturbating him, then placed her hands on his hips and turned him around.

"Try it with me first dear. My hymen's already penetrated" Vanilla explained slowly pulling Tails towards her, his penis slowly slid into Vanilla's vagina making her moan, it was really big to Tails, as it didn't wrap around his penis properly, the fox began thrusting forward fast as Vanilla moaned more.

"I-I think I feel it" Tails admitted, Vanilla laid down on her back spreading her legs out widely as she pulled Tails with her, the fox kept on thrusting forward, Cream frowned seeing she wasn't having any fun, Vanilla stared at the young rabbit.

"Cream, help Tails out!" Vanilla yelled "Oooohhhhh!" Vanilla moaned loudly rolling her eyes back, Cream smiled and crawled behind Tails, his tails around her hips then she began to bend over Tails with her hands on top of his which were on the ground either side of Vanilla, on the soft duvet, Cream began pushing forward to Tails' rhythm, thrusting with him as her legs spread out either side of Tails'.

"Mommy! I'm going to pee!" Tails pointed out, Vanilla wormed herself away pulling his penis out, letting out a loud moan as she sat up and began stroking her vagina with her right hand.

"C-Cream dear, let Tails have sex with you now, once the worst pain you'll ever feel is gone, you won't ever feel it again" Vanilla explained, Tails knelt down on his knees again with his butt against the heels of his feet, as Cream crawled up to him and wrapped her legs around him with her arms around his back.

"Go ahead cutie, please me" Cream said studying his baby blue eyes, so innocent, so young, everything felt right at this moment, Tails sighed surprisingly as he slowly pulled Cream forward with his penis sliding into her vagina. "Aw! Ooohhhh!" Cream moaned closing her eyes as her face glowed red, as did Tails.

"I'll please you Cream, just leave this to me!" Tails replied biting his lower lips as the pleasure of his penis touching her insides made him moan, suddenly he pushed past something that made a popping sound inside Cream, Cream gasped and instantly burst out into tears, Tails leaned his head close to her and pressed his lips against hers kissing her deeply.

"It's fine dear, Tails knows what he's doing, the pain will go away soon" Vanilla assured her crawling up to the young rabbit and pecking her on her right cheek. Tails pulled away from the kiss seeing as the rabbits behaviour went from crying to pleasurable.

"C-Cream, I-I'm peeing!" Tails moaned panting for air with Cream, they panted rapidly as Tails let out his load, Cream only felt something getting wider but didn't actually feel anything sticky inside her, the young rabbit slowly lifted herself off of Tails' penis and saw the condom he was wearing was filled and leaking with semen.

"You did it dear!" Vanilla cheered as her ears bounced with her hand tilting backwards glancing at Tails, the fox blushed red and slowly took the condom off with his right hand, and wrapped his right hand around his penis, smothering it in his semen.

"That wasn't as fun as I thought it was, but what about we try it without?" Tails asked, Cream nodded her head looking up at her mother.

"Well… okay, but lucky for me I had my tubes tied, which blocks the semen from making babies in my eggs" Vanilla explained, Tails and Cream gasped with cheer seeing the tall rabbit smiling at spreading her legs out.

"Well… okay, but can we do this on Cream's bed?" Tails asked, the rabbit's eyes grew wide from surprise as they frowned. "It's because the bed is comfortable, I don't care that it makes a sound, we've got each other to listen to instead" Tails explained, Cream and Vanilla exchanged looks and smiled.

"Cream dear, is it okay if I have sex with Tails for once? He does have a cute penis" Vanilla asked, Cream sighed and nodded her head smiling.

"Okay mommy, I'll kiss him too" Cream added, suddenly Tails gulping got their attention, the fox had his eyes closed as he covered up his penis with his hands, the condom was slowly leaking semen onto the duvet, something was wrong.

"We're not going on the bed, I'm going to bed" Tails replied frowning and blushed red, Cream crawled up to him and pulled his hands away, Cream and Vanilla gasped at what they saw, Tails had a second penis! Cream turned around seeing her mother, who was smiling at her.

"Cream dear, you take the top one" Vanilla pointed out, Cream's eyes grew wide.

"D-do we need protection?" Cream asked nervously, Vanilla shook her head as she scooted over towards Tails, slowly sliding his penis into her vagina.

"Not at all. You're too young to make babies with Tails dear, your body hasn't produced the whom yet" Vanilla explained, Cream giggled and moaned as she was lifted by her mother's stomach pushing her onto Tails' penis, his top penis slid into her vagina deeply making her moan, she felt his sticky member delver inside her hymen and she moaned as this happened, Vanilla began thrusting her hips forward with her hands far behind her on the ground.

"Uh! This is r-really good!" Tails moaned closing his eyes.

"Cream dear, I love you very much, and you too Tails. I hope it wouldn't bother you if we kissed until Tails pees" Vanilla asked, Cream gasped with cheer and slowly turned around unwrapping her legs and turning around with the help of Vanilla's hands on the young rabbit's hips.

"Mom! Make sure it's okay with Tails first" Cream said as she was still bouncing on Tails' penis, Tails nodded his head and Cream looked at him, then Cream sighed and faced Vanilla, the rabbits closed their eyes as they leaned their heads close, then Tails opened his eye seeing this.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream" Tails said smiling as he saw the rabbits press their lips against each other, then began kissing each other deeply with both of their heads glowing red from pleasure. "I'm going to try a different position" Tails said laying down, the girls comfortably bounced on his penis as they kissed and hugged with their arms wrapped around each other holding each other close, Tails drooled seeing this, it felt so good, he suddenly moaned loudly with a funny feeling.

"W-what is it Tails?" Cream asked pulling away from the kiss resting her head on her mother's chest, Tails whimpered and sat up.

"I'm peeing!" Tails replied, the girls moaned as they felt a very warm juice travelled inside of them, through their hymens, Tails sat up and wrapped his arms around them. "I love my family… can I have a kiss too?" Tails asked, Vanilla and Cream rolled their eyes back, then leaned their heads close to Tails', then pecked him on the lips.

"Tails, Cream… do you want to taste my milk?" Vanilla asked squeezing her breasts with her hands, Tails and Cream leaned their heads forward close to her nipples, and began sucking on them instantly, and Vanilla gasped realizing they did this instantly, perhaps it was the sex that made them do this. "Keep sucking, that feels good!" Vanilla moaned, Tails and Cream gulped the milk they had sucked, then pulled away staring at Vanilla with pleased faces.

"Thanks, that tasted really nice" Tails admitted, Vanilla stood up pulling his penis out of her vagina, then walked over to Cream's bed and sat on it with her legs spread out.

"Tails dear, have sex with me and Cream again" Vanilla asked rubbing her vagina with her right hand as his juices slowly ran down it onto the mattress, then Tails and Cream stood up and climbed onto the bed.

"Cream, forgive me for saying this, but… Vanilla, you're beautiful" Tails admitted wrapping his arms around Cream and pulling her towards Vanilla, Cream wrapped her legs around him as he slid his penis into Vanilla's vagina, both vagina's were so wet against his member.

"Wait dear, let's try something else" Vanilla said pulling away, Cream let go of Tails and knelt down on her knees, then Vanilla knelt down next to her and leaned forward close to Tails' penis and began sucking on it, the tall rabbit glanced at Cream with a sly look. Cream then leaned forward and began sucking on his other penis, bobbing his head up and down rapidly, Tails moaned loudly closing his eyes.

"I'm gonna pee!" Tails admitted quickly pulling away, he wrapped his arms around Cream and pulled her towards him, sliding his penis into her vagina and butt hole, Cream moaned loudly feeling her butt hurt more than her vagina, but it also felt good, she moaned loudly as Tails pushed her gently to the bed on her back, then thrusted forward into her. He suddenly slowed down his rhythmic movement and pulled his penis out, seeing as Cream's holes both leaked his semen. "Thanks so much Cream, and mom… I really enjoyed this" Tails thanked wrapping his arms around Cream, then pulling away after five seconds and leaned over Cream to hug Vanilla, who was resting Cream's head on her vagina.

"That's okay dear, try sucking on Cream's vagina now and swallow your semen, it does taste really nice" Vanilla admitted, Cream rested her feet on the mattress and thrusted her hips upwards keeping her vagina in the air, Tails leaned forward and began licking her deeply, making her moan loudly as he caught his juices on his tongue, then took all he could and swallowed it, Vanilla looked at Tails slyly and laid down pulling Cream on top of her.

"M-mom?" Cream said realizing the tall rabbit turning her around, Vanilla squeezed her breasts with her hands and let Cream suck on her left one, as Tails lied down on his front leaning his head close to their vagina's, which were close on top of each other, he began licking both of them making the Mobians moan loudly, then Tails used all his strength and licked them even more deeply, as they opened their mouths to say they were peeing, they had ejaculated their juices all over each other, then they panted for air, Tails climbed on top of Cream and began humping her.

"This feels kinda good too" Tails pointed out humping Cream's back "Are you alright there Cream?" Tails asked, the young rabbit nodded her head smiling at Tails, then Vanilla suddenly moved towards the wall and lied down on her right, as Tails and Cream were wrapped around her.

"You two are really fun to be around. Do you mind if I sleep with you guys tonight?" Vanilla asked, Tails and Cream shook their heads.

"Not at all" Tails replied humping Cream more, his penis was still stiff as he wrapped his tails around Cream.

"How fun was that?" Vanilla asked, Tails and Cream smiled instantly as their faces glowed red.

"That was fun" Cream pointed out cheerfully still sucking on her mother's right nipple, getting a lot of milk out of them, Tails leaned his head over Cream's left arm and sucked on Vanilla's left nipple.

"Good night you two, enjoy" Vanilla said closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around the Mobians then they all closed their eyes resting their heads on the pillow they had.

(…)


End file.
